Perfect Through Imperfections
by blue.pop
Summary: After 4 years since leaving PPTH.The team has had countless replacements but none have been good enough to work with other than her.Cameron’s asked to return to her job, but how will her coming back change the relationship between her and House? HCam. R
1. Chapter 1

**Perfects Through Imperfections**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the House.MD characters.

**Summary;** After 4 years since leaving PPTH. The team has had countless replacements but none have been good enough to work with other than her. Cameron's asked to return to her job, but how will her coming back change the relationship between her and House? H/C

**4 years 1 month ago…**

'You really are miserable! First it was Stacy, then Cameron, then Stacy comes back and you've just lost her again!' Wilson throws his arms in the air disbelieved as he watches his best friend sitting motionless at his table staring outside to where it was pouring rain.

'Your … I don't even know what to call you! Two sexy women in your life, three actually if you include Cuddy, and you push away all of them'' he continues.

House remained seated, letting his friend lecture on about his love life, but even though he didn't look attentive he was considering each point made by Wilson in his head. ''_Hmm… Cuddy… no I don't think she's sexy- but her breasts are gorgeous especially in those low cut top. Stacy… nope, not going through that again. The woman was hell. Cameron….''_

'' .. I mean your crazy House, do you kno-''

'' Look im gonna go grab a bite, all this talking is making me hungry- later!''

Wilson was surprised by his sudden decision and before he knew it, he was jogging after House wanting to finish off the conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He sat down at a table with his sandwich and concentrated on his food before Wilson dived to his seat with his coffee and continued.

' We still haven't finished our conversation, im not letting you get away from this one'

'oh sorry, I didn't notice that was a conversation - it seemed like you were doing all the talking , please go on' sarcasm flushed House's voice.

' I -… never mind, just when are you actually gonna stop and consider you life?'

' I already have, I am a drug addict and a man that hates work but loves solving puzzles and the hospitals where I find the best ones, therefore I became a doctor… and… everything else just squashes in somewhere around all that stuff. Oh and I also have this friend whose a real pain in the ass and I have no idea how to shut him up- it a really difficult situation as well because I don't want to hurt his feelings'' House made a childish frown.

Wilson glared 'Right well, I think I can get your friend to _shut up_. I'm going back to work now. See you later'

--------------------------------------------

'Okay team! What have we got so far?' House twiddled his marker in his hand.

'Cough' called out Chase

'Fever' said Foremen

'Head ache' Chase listed again

'Respiratory problems' Foreman said again

House pause and look down at Cameron blankly.

'What happened to our favourite girl duckling today? Have the other boys been bullying you?'

Chase and Foremen looked over at Cameron, both with a raised eyebrow.

Cameron looked stressed and her mind was obviously thinking about other things. She suddenly realised the three of them were staring at her.

' Sorry, I was just…'

House stood eyes fixed on Cameron. He knew she hadn't been very happy for some time now, especially since Stacy came back. But Stacy was gone now. He waited patiently for a reply.

'Um… may I be excused, I need to use the bathroom' Cameron walk out of the room puzzled.

As her colleagues watched her walk off, a small discussion arose in the room.

' Well come on! Spit it out- she's not in the room now. What's been going on with Cameron?''

Chase looked at Foremen, who returned the same look.

'She's seemed fine to me' Chase said stubbornly.

House rolled his eyes. 'Everything seems fine to you, the only thing that's never fine to you is your hair'

Foreman didn't want to get involved. He didn't know what was going on with Cameron, he didn't worry too much either because he always had to learn things the hard way, so he only thought it was fair if she did so too. Plus he wasn't in the mood to challenge his boss.

Just then Cuddy poked her head in the room.

'House exam room 1 now! Clinic duty!'

House slouched at the sound of those two words. Pointless patients who wasted doctor's time for the most stupid reasons were not his thing. But he had to admit; some of his patients were quite amusing to treat.

---------------------------------------------

When House returned to his office much later that day, he found that Chase and Foreman had added a few more symptoms on the board. _Great, I missed out on all the fun_ he thought to himself. Then he spotted a piece of paper on his desk.

As he scanned the sheet he found that it was a letter of resignation from Cameron and it had already been signed by Cuddy.

The words on the sheet repeatedly flashed through his mind. _So Cuddy knew about this and she didn't even bother to tell me._ He stood on the spot for what seemed like ages, before storming out of the room and heading for his boss's office.

'WHAT IS THIS!' he thrashed the paper at Cuddy.

'Umm… that would be Cameron's letter of resignation- I thought you knew'

'ACTUALLY NO! NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME!'

'Could you please stop shouting?'

'NO! IM ANGRY! – HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN!'

'Well actually just a week or two. Cameron and I discussed a bit and I agreed to sign her papers'

House was so full of things to say he didn't bother starting.

------------------------------------------------------------

''_I should go see her''. _ He cringed at the thought. He shook knowing that he had even thought that and he was shocked when he found himself standing at her door,

It didn't take long for Cameron to open the door.

'Hey..' said House followed by a moment of awkward silence.

This situation wasn't unfamiliar. It had happened before when she decided she wanted to leave last time.

'Hi..'

'I..'

'Your hear to talk about my resignation aren't you'

'Yea-eh…- Don't leave Cameron. What do you want? I'll go on another date with you, I'll raise your pay'

'Too late House- I'm not coming back this time'

'Well at least tell me why your going, and especially why the hell I wasn't told!''

'I didn't think you'd be interested to know…

''_geeh that's a stupid excuse''he thought_

.. and besides, I've been offered another job in New York. There's not really a reason why I should stay, im hardly needed in the immunology department since I spend all my time working with you guys. I need change House. And its hard to do that when im still at Princeton''

House didn't know what to say. He could hear it in her tone that she was serious. This could be the last time he'd see the woman. What was he to do?

He stared her deep in the eyes, his heart beat faster as he lost control of his thoughts.

'Goodbye Ho- '

Rough lips were forced onto hers as she felt a grip wrapping tight around her waist and a body pushing her back into her apartment.

As House pulled away for a breath and Cameron took the opportunity to protest about the situation but she was too slow. She felt his lips reconnect with hers as she got lost in the moment.

-------------------------------------------------------

Morning came and House awoke first from the pain in his leg. He was tempted to sneeze when he felt something tickle his nose, but manages to control it when he realise a very beautiful and very naked Cameron had her head rested under his chin.

_Hmm sticky situation. My gosh she is beautiful. _

He gently moved her head onto a pillow as he slipped away from beneath her. For a while he just lay on his side and looked at her. In his entire life he had never been so taken by the moment. And this would probably be the first and last time he'd be in a moment like this.

Somewhere in him, wanted to wake up to her every morning and somewhere in him knew it would probably never happen.

_I better go before she wakes up._

He wouldn't know what to do if she awoke now. How would the events play afterwards? Would she stay? Or would she still leave? It would just be too awkward and he didn't want to risk it so he got up and put on his clothes which seemed to be scattered all over the place.

After dressing he took his last look at Cameron. He limped over to her side and pulled the cover up over her shoulders then placed a small kiss on her forehead.

She moved a bit and a gentle smile formed on her features.

Trying to make his uneven steps as subtle as possible, Gregory House walked out of the home of Allison Cameron and found that he was close to tears that reality had finally caught up to him.

-------------------------------------------------------

When Cameron awoke, she squinted as the afternoon sun swept through the blinds and onto her face. She turned to her clock, it was past noon.

Sitting up slowly she felt a shiver down her spine before realising she had no clothes on.

'House' she thought.

It couldn't have been a dream. She put on her robe and got up to look for him.

He'd gone and she knew it but she also knew there was no turning back now.

Water swelled up in her eyes as she decided to go back to bed.

Why did she do this to herself? Things could have just continued the way they were. At least she'd still get to see him.

But no, she reminded herself that it was for the best as she buried her face in a pillow on her bed and paused to realise that there was a familiar scent.

It was all she had to remember him by, along with a dozen memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day 

A sleepy Allison lay in her bed, the cover pulled tightly around her as she thought about her life, considering everything she had and everything she's lost.

Suddenly the phone rang flinched a little under her blankets. She looked at the clock on her bedside table, which read 5am.

_Please don't wake up _she repeatedly thought as she reached over to pick up the phone.

'' Hello?'' she answered with a croaky voice.

'' Allison? Oh gosh sorry, I forgot about the time difference!' , came the voice on the other end.

''Oh no, its alright- I wasn't really sleeping anyway''

'' Sorry, umm… we need to talk'

'' Sure, well I'm free now so shoot'' Cameron, still half awake rubbed her eyes and sat up.

'' It been four years Allison since you left Princeton, I know I've gone through this with you before, but I'm offering again for you to come back. The team needs you, we've employed numerous _highly qualified and well respected immunologists_ but the teams only solving half the amount of cases they use to, Foreman and Chase are constantly arguing and saying how hard it is t work with their new colleagues and House… well you know House''

Allison was obviously not prepared for this call so early in the morning. Then the sound of a child crying began in the background. She rolled her eyes and grunted.

'' erm.. Lisa, I'm gonna have to call you back later. Sorry there's something important I need to do. Umm .. I'll think about it alright?''

''okay then, talk to you later Allison''

---------------------------------------------

Cameron walked into the second bedroom. Her apartment wasn't that much bigger to her old one. But alongside the fact that she was living in such a busy city like New York, she was considering her home to be pretty up to standard.

Allison walked over to a crib that was sitting in the corner of the room; she could see a small mound that formed from under the blankets that were within the cage like frame. The mound shifted uncomfortable letting out cries continuously.

She shook her head and rushed over to a chair that wasn't too far away from the crib to where a pillow sat. Taking the pillow from the chair, she gave it to the child that was in the crib to hold. This seemed to quieten down the toddler as she cuddled the pillow, clinging onto it like there was no tomorrow.

Cameron smiled and brushed her daughters hair gently with her hand.

'' shh… go back to sleep Ellie and let mummy have some more rest''

Her daughter looked up at her a little dazed. The child was obviously still tired and had stirred from the noise of the phone call.

Cameron trudged back to her bed and tucked herself in trying to hopefully gain some more sleep. But she couldn't, Cuddy's voice was playing at the back of her head and she couldn't stop thinking about the offer.

It was true, the last four years wasn't that much better for her. After she found out she was pregnant, she had to live with her sister for a while, and it had almost been 4 years of restless nights because of a baby crying needing a nappy change or a feed.

Allison wanted to go back to Princeton. She had more support there and she was happier. But there was always going to be that man that worked there which made her think twice about her decisions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly no one at Princeton knew about her daughter. Each time she wasn't available she always managed to make up a believable excuse for them to hear.

It made her feel bad though to lie to her friends. She knew they would all be happy for her yet somehow she kept feeling it wasn't time yet to spill the beans. And what would House think?

Something in her knew that she missed him and that he missed her too. Cameron was strong and it scared her that out of everything that was hard to face. It was him.

Thoughts travelled around in her mind until sunrise and she made a decision.

Allison was going to go back to PPTH. She needed to go back and it didn't matter that House was there. Somehow she would find the courage to tell him.

It was an exciting feeling but at the same time a sad one. Questions came up about everything. Cameron wondered what had changed there in the last 4 years.

She'd gotten a few phone calls from Wilson, e-mails from Chase an Foreman and phone-calls from Cuddy, and House had left a few voice messages on her cell for the first month or so but none of them had told her too much because they were just as busy as she was.

Where was she gonna stay? She's cancelled the contract with the landlord for her old apartment and it had probably been rented out again.

Luckily she didn't have much to pack. She'd rented her current apartment fully furnished and there was only the baby's room that had some new bits and pieces.

Feeling accomplished, Allison got up from bed and went to take a shower.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie sat up I her crib and looked around the room. She couldn't see her mother around.

The little girl sat for a moment patiently waiting, the pillow, which was placed with her was still being clung tightly to with one hand.

She looked over to a small table that sat not very far from her crib. On it was a photo of her mother and a man. A small memory of her mother explaining the picture to her came to her mind.

Flashback 

'' Ellie you see this picture? There's mommy and there's daddy. A very special friend took this for us on mommy and daddy's very first dinner together ''

Ellie looked up at her mother, her eyes filled with question and a little confusion.

Allison stroked her daughter hair and breathed.

''You don't have a clue what I'm talking about do you sweetie? Don't worry, just remember that daddy loves you''

The little girl looked back at the picture.

--- _end of flashback_

Ellie still didn't know very much about what her mother was talking about. But the word ''daddy'' hung in her mind. She was familiar with the word. She heard it in her cartons and she heard it when her mother read her storybooks. And inside she knew that a mommy and daddy is what every child has.

She knew she had a mommy, but she only got to see her daddy in the picture. A part of her always pretended that the pillow her mother gave her to calm her down was her daddy. It smelt a little funny and it was starting to loose its stuffing but it made her feel secure.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming toward the room. And the toddler straightened up attentively her eyes still wondering a little from the photo to the doorway.

'Hey little one. you're awake. Good morning''

Allison bent over the crib to pick up her daughter, balancing her gently in her arms.

The pillow was still clutched in the toddlers hand.

' I'm afraid you'll have to put that down honey, its very hard for mummy to hold you with a pillow in your hand.''

Allison tried to take the pillow off her daughter but she was shot back with a look that made her feel like she was doing something wrong.

'alright then, you can hold it but mommy will just have to sit on a chair'

Cameron sat down on the chair still supporting her child in her arms.

' Ellie '

Ellie looked at her mother.

Cameron smiled, her daughter was so cute yet she reminded her so much of him and sometimes she just wanted to break and start crying but she managed to hold it together.

' Sweetie. Mommy wants to take you back to where she use to work. And I think we will both be very happy there. You can meet lots of mommy's friends and…''

Cameron paused.

Was it right to mention that her daughter could meet her father?

Ellie kept her eyes focused in her mother.

' … and Ellie I think we might find your daddy there too''

Cameron put a brave face and was surprised when she saw that her daughters face went into a big smile.

They both sat in silence for a while until Cameron snapped out of her thoughts.

'Come on, we have to get ready for you to go to Aunty Jens or mommy will be late for work''

------------------------------------------

Cameron dropped her daughter at her sister's place and headed to work.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the day, Cameron had seen her boss about her decision.

'Oh dear Cameron, you're moving back?'

' Yeah, it think it would be better for Ellie'

' Are you sure you want to do this? Your one of our best employees'

' I'm positive.'

'Well I cant stop you then can I? I'll have the papers signed by tomorrow on your table and we can let you go in two to three weeks the quickest'

' Thank you so much John, I'm sorry for giving you such short notice. I feel like a pain doing this to you.'

'No problem really, it isn't the first time that this type of thing has happened to me, its just a shame to lose you on our team that's all.'

-------------------------------------------------------------

Allison sat at her desk staring at her phone for about 5 minutes before picking it up and dialling.

Holding the receiver next to her ear she bit her lip as she waited for the other end to pick up.

' Hello this is Lisa Cuddy '

'Cuddy'

'Yes, who speaking?'

'Its Allison'

'Dr Cameron! Hey'

'Erm, I've thought about your offer and …'

'I understand Allison if you don't want to come back so don't feel any pressure to say no'

'Actually no its not that. Um I just called to say that I'd love to come back to Princeton. I just finished talking to my boss a while ago and he said he can let me go in about two to three weeks'

' That's great! Thank god! I wont have to deal with the boys complaining about every new person we hire anymore. Allison thank you so much! I can't wait to see you'

'Oh and Lisa, can you do me a favour?'

' Yeah sure anything'

' Don't tell anyone. I was hoping it could be like… a surprise?'

' Consider it done. I'll see you soon Allison'

'Thanks, you too Lisa'

It was done. She was returning back to Princeton for sure now. Cameron smiled to herself at the thought of it.

Glancing at her watch she realised it was 7pm. _I should go pick up Ellie._

She packed up her laptop, grabbed her coat and hurried towards the lift.

-----------------------------------------------------------

'Mommy!'' cried a small voice as the door opened for Allison to come in.

''Hello Ellie! Hows my little girl?'

Cameron looked up at her sister who was watching the two.

'Thank you for having her Jen. You don't know how much that means to me'

' Oh your very welcome, she's been very good, as usual'

' That's good to hear. Before I forget actually, I've got something to tell you - I'm going back to Princeton'

' That's fantastic Ally! But that means I wont get to see my little sister and her beautiful little girl very often then does it?'

'I'm sure we can fit in visits here and there. Besides I have at least 3 weeks before I head off so its no rush I don't think'

' Yes but still I will miss you two.'

-------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of two weeks, Cameron had already packed most of the things she had.

She looked at her calendar and sighed. 'It's not too far away now is it sweetie' looking at Ellie who was crawling around beside her.

Allison went to sit on the couch and switched on the television. For once out of the two weeks running round packing she was able to sit down and rest a little.

However her mind wasn't quite at rest. She still hadn't found a place to stay at when she got back to New Jersey. _I'll have to tell him and if he doesn't want me then im sure we'll cope fine for a few nights at a hotel or something. _ And with that Allison drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke, Ellie was the first thing that hit her mind. _Where is she? _ The home was quiet.

Allison started to panic. 'Ellie! Honey come to mommy!' she called out.

Suddenly she heard little footsteps padding towards her.

'Ellie! You worried me, don't ever do that to me ever – again!'

Her daughter trotted up to her mother a photo frame in her hand. She handed it to her mother with a proud smile.

Cameron took the frame off her child and glared at it. Tears began to run down her face and Ellie's expression changed from proud to confused.

She looked up at her mother, waiting for her to speak. She wanted her to say something about the picture again. She wanted her mother to talk about 'daddy'.

Allison bent down to her daughters level her eyes still watery and was returned with a look of fear, as if her toddler thought she was in trouble.

'Don't be scared Ellie, you didn't so anything wrong. Mommy's just… proud of you sweetie'

She sat down on the floor and her daughter stepped over to give her mother a hug.

Cameron was proud of her daughter, though she seemed quiet usually and didn't talk as much as most children with their first words, Cameron knew the two of them shared a close bond and understanding.

Allison, still holding her daughter picked her up a little and placed her on her lap.

'Do you want mommy to tell you about this photo again?'

Ellie nodded.

'Okay then' Allison brushed her wet cheeks.

The two sat on the floor for ages, as the mother told her daughter about the moments she shared with the little girls father and their date, and about everything she knew about him in general and the little girl sat and listened.

-------------------------

By the end of the third week, Allison had packed up her office and was ready to go.

She rang Cuddy just to confirm everything and visited her sister for the last time.

'Promise you'll visit us Jen'

'Oh only if you visit me'

'You visit us first.' Cameron smiled. 'Ellie ain't that right?'

Her daughter was holding her hand beside her. A teddy in the hand that wasn't occupied by her mother's.

'Okay then, well I'll see you around little sis and you two gorgeous.' Jen looked down at Ellie.

They all waved at each other as Cameron left her sisters house.

'Your taking us to the airport Saturday?' she called back.

'Yeh! Of course! I'll be at your place… umm. 930!''

and with that Allison and her daughter went back to their home to rest before they left New York the next morning.

---------------------------------------------

**A/N; **cool! I finished my third chapter. Yeah, I know it pretty short. I'll try to write more in the next chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed.

I'll write soon! Thanks again people who are reading.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a hectic morning for Allison, as she ran around just to make some final checks that she hadn't missed anything out.

She checked her watch. '8:45' it read.

Ellie was puzzled through her mother rapid movements throughout the apartment.

'Ellie, mommy's very busy now so go take Cuddles (her toy teddy) over there to play with while I fix things up'

She patted her daughter's head.

_Oh dear why am I panicking so badly? Okay, relax Allison relax' _

4 large suitcases and 2 hand carry's as well as a full backpack stuffed with toys, books, snack and toiletries for the trip was the result that Allison had after everything was finalised.

---------------------------------

Checking her watch again, se heard a buzz at the telecom.

'Hey?'

' Ally its me Jen'

'Oh great just in time, I'll let you in'

Within a matter of minutes her sister arrived in to the apartment and was helping Cameron with the bags to load into her car.

'Have you two eaten?'

'I gave Ellie a bit of toast but we'll pick up some McDonalds when we get to the airport.'

'This is tonnes Ally, how are you going to manage when you get there?'

'Don't worry I'll manage… I think'

The thought did get to Allison, four suitcase along with a kid was not something she knew went well together. And Ellie was too young to help her with anything.

'Ellie!'

The little girl came running up to her mother.

'Okay sweetie, I need you to stay in front of mommy and Aunty Jen alright? So we can see you. We're going to walk to the lifts. You know where the lifts are don't you? mommy's taken you there heaps of times.'

Ellie smiled.

' Good girl'

Toddler trotted forward and the two women heaved and juggled the large bags after her.

---------------------------

'Thank you so much for driving us'

'No problem sis'

'You'll manage I hope, I'm still a little worried about your luggage'

'Well for now at least its checked-in so I don't have to deal with it'

'Yeah I guess so. I'm gonna miss you'

'So am I Jen, and Ellie will too. Don't worry- I'll call you as soon as I land'

'Okay then, so I'll see you around'

'Yeah of course'

Jen smiled, her eyes watery, as were her sisters. 'Bye Bye Ellie' she waved at the little girl.

The little girl waved back, she knew this was some sort of good bye and wasn't too happy with it either but knowing it somehow made her mother happier, it made her feel a bit better.

'See ya Ally'

'Bye Jen!'

Allison gripped a bit tighter onto her daughter's hand. 'You ready kiddo?'

----------------------------------------------

'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain, we are now preparing for landing- please fasten all seatbelts and switch off all electronics. Large hand carry's must be put in the over head compartments- thank you'

The aircraft shook as it levelled onto the ground.

Allison looked over to Ellie who was playing braved. She knew her little girl was scared out of her wits. The noise the plane made alone was like an earthquake. But her daughter had been good for the flight, she didn't scream or kick and did what she was told.

The plane stopped shaking and people began to get up and head to the exit.

Cameron picked Ellie up so she could carry her out of the plane instead of her getting squashed between all the people in the lines.

She kissed her on the forehead and then joined the que.

-----------------------------------

Finally they were out of the airport.

4:30 it read on Cameron's watch. She sighed as she took out her cell.

'Hello?'

'Hey Jen it's me! We're here in one piece.'

'Great sis! That awesome.'

' Definitely, well, I better get going- its still going to be a long day'

'You're joking, why?'

'I'm going to as House if me and Ellie can stay with him for a while until we find a place of our own'

'Greg you mean?'

'Yeah… Greg'

It felt so weird yet to right to say his name.

'Isn't it a bit to early?'

'I was hoping by me doing so, he can get to know Ellie. But don't worry I'm prepared for the worst. If he doesn't want us we can just got to a hotel'

'Alright then, I'm wishing you all the luck I got sis'

'Thanks Jen'

'Okay, well talk to you later'

'Bye'

Minutes later a cab arrived and Allison shot a waved. Their luggage was helped off the trolley and the two were off.

'Where to miss?'

'um… Princeton Teaching Hospital'

' Okay' the cab driver smiled. 'That a pretty daughter you got there'

'Thank you' she looked at Ellie who had been quiet so far in the trip. The little girl was looking out the window watching the cars and buildings.

'Yeah, she looks just like you, xept for her eyes- I'm guessing those are her fathers'

'hmmm, yeah they are'

------------------------------------------

'Okay we'll here we are Princeton, let me help you with the luggage'

'Thanks.'

Allison got out of the car then felt something was wrong. Her daughter was still seated in her seat staring out the window.

She bent down and looked inside.

'Sweetie we're here, come on lets go'

Ellie looked at her mom and felt a tug at her throat.

Cameron knew the look and she could feel a tantrum coming along. '_Oh no… not now honey, please don't_ 'she thought.

Allison closed the door and ran over to the other side to where her daughter sat, opening her door in a hurry she picked up her child and fumbled for the money in her pockets.

The cab driver had just finished unloading her luggage and Cameron handed the notes to him.

'Thank you so much! Keep the change'

'No problems miss'

He drove off, and then it started.

A few tears and then Ellie started to squeal a little.

' Sweetie what's wrong, you've been so good today, don't let mommy down'

The toddler squeals grew louder and soon she was kicking and screaming.

Allison couldn't keep her in her arms so she had to put her daughter down.

'Ellie Calm down its okay! What's the matter'

Ellie stood screaming, tears pouring down her face. In actual fact she didn't even know why she was playing at this. Maybe its because she had kept it down so far and now she was releasing it.

Cameron tried to give her daughter a hug but little fists batted her away.

'_This would definitely come from her father' _she thought.

Allison sighed, how was she going to take Ellie in, in discreet if she was screeching like a parrot being tortured?

' Ice cream Ellie? Do you want ice cream?'

The toddler shook her head and cried louder.

People walking past began to look at the happening.

Cameron didn't enjoy the attention from the public, well not his kind anyway.

She looked over at her luggages, which we stacked neatly near the entrance.

Allison grabbed her daughter's hand. She was going inside even if she had a screaming and kicking little girl with her

She walked in and immediately all faces drew towards her as the room filled with the loud crying of a little girl.

Hurrying up to the reception desk she saw Amy, one of the receptions that she had gotten to know a bit when she worked there.

'Amy'

'Dr Cameron! Your back!'

'Hey, yes- umm I'm in a bit of a situation; I've got a tonne of bags outside. Could you get some of the boys to get them into the lobby?'

'Yeh sure'

'Thank you so much, umm I'll talk to you later!'

She pulled Ellie towards the lifts, she was still crying and her face had become a bit of a wet mess.

'Shh, calm down Ellie'

The doors opened and she rushed in. She wished she could stay in the lift forever at that moment. No faces were staring and she could calm Ellie down. But unfortunately lift rides don't feel like forever when you want them too, and in a matter of second they arrived to their floor.

_Cuddy's office _ She immediately thought.

Charging into to Cuddy's office, the lady sitting at her desk immediately looked up, her expression a mix of emotions.

'Allison'

Cameron sat down on one of the chair puffed.

Cuddy looked at the screaming child that was tagging with her and then back at Allison, repeating this process at least ten times.

The child didn't even realise she was in new surroundings.

'Hey' Cameron finally replied. 'Sorry I needed to hide, she wont stop screaming'

'Umm no problem' A million thoughts were running through Lisa Cuddy's mind as she stared at Cameron and a child's cries rang at the back of her head. She closed her eyes and tried to level her thinking.

'Well this wasn't quite the meeting I was thinking of but different is … good' she nodded stiffly.

'I'm sorry Cuddy, oh god- it's a real mess right now'

'Okay, well calm down let me get you a glass of water' Cuddy got up and headed towards a water jug that was at one end of the room.

'Sweetie please be quiet'

Cuddy handed Cameron the water and sat back at her desk 'Here you go'

'Thank you'

'So is that your ….'

' Daughter' Cameron felt like she had to clench. It was weird telling Cuddy about her little girl.

'Oh! Wow. Why didn't you ever tell me you found someone new!'

' Well I didn't. and I didn't tell you about me having a daughter either because I didn't feel it was right. Don't worry- your not missing out. No one else knows either'

' Is that so. Umm….welcome back!'

' Heh thanks- Cuddy you don't have to worry about being rude, I know you have like a hundred questions running through your head so I'm sure we'll both feel more comfortable if some of them were sorted out.'

' Okay then…. Lets start with the obvious. Did you adopt your daughter?'

'No, umm her names Ellie' Cameron smiled.

' So who's the father?'

At that moment the screaming Ellie walked over to her mother and pulled at her arm, still screaming but wanting more attention. The little girl took a look at Cuddy flashing her blue eyes.

'Oh, he's the father'

'I'm sorry, she's not usually like this'

'No its fine, kid will be kids- I can understand where that tempers coming from though' Cuddy laughed.

'It was one night Lisa'

'Is that why you left?'

'No actually, this happened after I decided to leave- but don't get it wrong, I love her to bits and I wouldn't change anything. But I just wished sometimes the situations had played differently'

Cuddy nodded, In her head considering the 'mother' image in Cameron. She could certainly see it was there, Allison was that type of caring motherly person but Lisa knew that the young doctor needed support and right now she wasn't getting much.

'So are you going to let her meet him?'

'Of course, well I'm hoping to anyway'

---------------------------------------

A grumpy doctor sat on the chair in front of his clinic patient.

'My throat hurts and I've got this headache'

'Oh yeh? Well my leg hurts and I'm getting a headache'

'Its been like this for weeks, I've had a runny nose as well and I can't stop coughing and I've got a couple of these red spots on my arm and legs'

' Do you live near a creek? River? Take a hike recently?'

' Yes, yes I have'

' Pfft, well those red spot are mozzie bites and you've got a cold you idiot, go get some cream and bed rest'

'But doctor!'

'My shifts over, now where's Cuddy? I have to tell her to stop giving me useless patients'

He walked out of the room and headed towards his boss's office.

-----------------------------------

**A/N; **Hey everyone! I love the comments. This chapter's just that tad bit longer. Hope you're liking the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron and Cuddy were still talking and Ellie was still screaming.

'Is she okay?'

'I don't know what's wrong, she's been like this for the past half and hour'

Ellie was starting to get sweaty and her screams began to get croaky as she strained her voice. Allison wiped her daughters forehead.

'When are you going to see him?'

'I'm not sure, when he's available I guess'

' His changed you know? Nothings gone exactly right for him since you left, the teams gone down basically.' Cuddy looked at the clock on her table.

'Hey it's House, nothing goes exactly right for him'

'He should be finishing clinic duty right about-'

'Cuddy! Where the hell is that replacement you said we were gonna get! The teams flat on ideas and your stupid clinic hours aren't-'

Two women stared at House and the room was silent except for the child chucking a tantrum sitting on the floor next to Cameron.

'Cameron'

He looked over at the little girl sitting on the floor and somehow caught her eye. The two exchanged matching stares.

Ellie got up slowly still crying and walked over to House.

He stepped back a bit. But the child forwarded and grabbed onto his left leg, looking up at him – her screaming stopped.

'What are you torturing little children in here! Is this a con? Because I don't take charity'

He looked down at the little girl and she raised her arms above her head signalling for a pick up.

Cuddy was touch and Allison heart felt heavy as she held back the tears.

'Nah uh! You see this stick? This gives me the licence to not pick up little children understand?'

The little girls expression screwed into a frown and the three of them could feel the screaming and crying coming back again.

Then it started, the tears rolled down her cheeks and the screaming began.

House was puzzled and the two women just watched on like it was an action movie- they both shared a priceless expression.

'Oh! What the hell is wrong with you! Are you sick?' House was annoyed.

He could just leave the room right now and let the child scream her heart out, its what he would have done in a normal situation but something didn't feel right about this one.

He dropped his cane and slowly bent down, lifting Ellie up from under her arms. The position didn't look very comfortable for the child and House was holding her like she had a disease or something.

However the crying stopped immediately and Ellie was trying hard to grab hold of Houses shoulders so he could how her like her mother did.

Tears rolled continuously down Allison's cheeks and Cuddy couldn't take the smile off hers. This was definitely a side of House she'd never seen before.

Ellie struggled a little more and House wanted to laugh at the child wriggling her arms and legs around trying to reach him. But he felt guilty as he looked into the little girls eyes and pulled her forward.

It was killing his leg, holding the child and a he could feel boiling anger in himself, which was somehow being cooled with an emotion he couldn't identify.

The little girl rested her head on Houses shoulder as she held onto him tightly.

By now Cameron had four years of hidden emotion resurface and she just wanted to run up and kiss him but she resisted herself.

Cuddy on the other hand spotted her mobile phone sitting on her desk and immediately turned it onto camera mode, snapping a shot of the two before anything else could happen.

'Perfect' she said.

'Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here!'

'Remember the replacement I promised you? Well here she is. Now I think its best I leave you two alone'

--------------------------------

Cuddy walked out of the room, leaving an emotional Cameron sitting in her chair and a very confused House holding a child.

House sighed. He found it hard to look at the women.

She had left so long ago, he had told himself she wasn't coming back and had missed her so bad all this time. Yet here she was in the exact room and she was coming back to work for him.

Still holding Ellie with one arm, he used his other to reach for his Vicodin pills that were in his pocket.

Allison quickly got up from her seat and took the bottle of pills out of his hand, she popped the lid open and spilled out two, handing them to House.

'Thanks'

'No problem, here I'll take her now'

House nodded and tried to pass Ellie to her mother but she wouldn't let go.

Cameron tried to pull Ellie off of him but was returned with a whinge.

'Ellie sweetie, let go'

House didn't know what to do. He had a child in his arms that wouldn't let go. Though he was very much tempted to just take away his arms and let the child fall, he didn't. Besides it didn't look like she was going to fall anyway even if he did take his arms away.

'I'm sorry House' Allison said in a given up tone.

Just then Ellie lifted her head and looked up at House. She looked troubled.

Her little mouth opened as her eyebrows scrunched a bit in concentration.

She was trying to say something and it came out a little foreign at first but she fixed it up.

'd…ii- ' Ellie looked frustrated. ' dah- eih '

The third time she got it. 'Daddy'

House's whole body stiffened at the word.

Cameron's mouth dropped open. She knew Ellie knew how to say 'mommy' but daddy was new and it wasn't a word that Cameron took to time to teach her. She sort of just said it to her but never knew he daughter had found its meaning.

House looked into the little girl's eyes a mirrored stare was returned.

Allison didn't know where to start.

'What was that?'

'I.. I don't know… '

'Cameron why are you here?'

'C… Cuddy offered me my job back and I accepted.'

' Who the hell is this child in my arms?'

'House don't talk about her like that! She's my daughter… she's… our daughter'

Flashbacks of the last night he spent with her ran through his mind. The news he was just told hit him, and it hit him hard in his weakest spot and it wasn't his leg,- it was his heart.

House felt angry _why didn't she tell me she was pregnant? Why didn't she tell me I had a child? Why didn't she tell me anything?._

'Take her!' he pulled Ellie off his shoulders and handed her to Cameron.

Ellie struggled a bit to hold on but he was too strong.

Back in her mothers arms Ellie wasn't so much upset as Allison thought she would be.

House picked up his cane and stomped out of Cuddy's office leaving Allison and her child.

Cuddy who was monitoring the door of her office not too far away watched as the Doctor limped out, a straight and shadowed look of betrayal spread across his face.

Once he was out of sight, Cuddy hurried into the room.

Allison was sitting back on the chair crying with Ellie was on her lap.

'What happened?'

'Nothing, he got angry- Ellie… '

'Allison breathe'

'Ellie called him daddy and everything's a blur from there, he just walked out'

'Awwh, no Allison he's not angry- he just needs to think. This is too much for House, you know him- his… stubborn'

Allison nodded.

'I better not keep you'

'Stay as long as you want'

Cuddy handed Cameron a box of tissues.

----------------------------------

Back in his office House sat in his chair facing away from the doorway. He'd closed the blinds around the room so that people knew he didn't want to be disturbed.

A rush of feelings ran through him.

He liked Cameron very much. He missed her very much and he cared for her very much. But four years without contact and returning with a child and saying it was his made him feel a slight hint of dislike for her.

He could never hate her though. That was just something he couldn't feel for her, but he could feel it for everyone else.

She was back though, and he knew this would probably be for good. How could he be angry at that? He needed her in the team, its what he'd been hoping for. He'd implied it to Cuddy a hundred times.

Her daughter though. Where did this put him and Cameron? They can't just ignore it- she was his daughter as well and when she grew up she would learn the complications of their relationship.

But he couldn't play along with it either. House was not a father. He was rude and abrasive and in general not an image or person that should be idolised for kids. He had an addiction to pain killers and a stubborn personality and though almost genius- he still wasn't meant to be a father.

Why didn't she call him though? Why didn't she tell him she was having a baby? But even if she did. What would he have done? Would he have flown to New York to see her? Would he have accepted the roll as a parent then?

He didn't know what to do. He wanted the little girl to have a father. When he had looked her in the eyes- he'd seen that puzzle that was missing a piece and when she was in his arms he saw that hole filled.

How could he not be angry at her mother though for not telling him? How could he not be upset even at the slightest that Allison did not trust him enough to tell him? Did she think he couldn't take the news? Did she think he wouldn't know how to deal with it?

The House paused his thoughts and realised. If she did think those things… she was right.

-----------------------------------------

Allison walked Ellie out of Cuddy's office and headed towards the diagnostic room. The glass room she had spent so many hours brainstorming and arguing symptoms and other things in.

Along the way she bumped into a few familiar faces from nurses and other doctors who were still working there.

As she approached the room, she could see Chase and Foreman sitting at the table listing their next case.

She smiled and looked at Ellie.

'Ready to meet some of mummy's friends?'

Ellie nodded in delight.

'knock knock!'

Foreman and Chase turned around.

'Cameron!' They both shouted in unison.

Chase ran up and gave her a bear hug and Foreman did so too.

'Hey guys! I want you to meet Ellie'

Cameron led the girl to stand in front of her. Ellie feeling shy had her head down.

Chase and Foreman bent down to her level.

'Hello Ellie. You can call me Uncle Eric and this is Uncle Robby'

'She's a little shy'

Chase got up and went over to the counter where the coffee machine was. Within the past four years there had been a new edition to the bench and that was a jar of lollypops.

Grabbing one, Chase brought it back to Ellie.

'Here you go'

Ellie looked up to see the candy and Chase almost dropped the lollypop before he'd giving it to the child. Foreman's eyes widened as the two men asked themselves the same think.

Cameron could feel the tension between them all now and was mentally preparing herself to answer questions.

_Relax; just relax- they're your friends. They'll be fine if you tell them._

-------------

**A/N; **Hey readers!

Yay! I finished the fifth chapter. XD so proud of myself.

I hope I'm still keeping all of you happy with the story so far. Anyway- stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

' Wow Ellie, what beautiful eyes you have' Foreman broke the ice.

Chase remained staring at the child who was now happily sucking on her lollypop.

Cameron waited for Chase to speak. She held her breath.

'Is she mine?'

Both Allison and Foreman stared at her disbelieved.

Foreman busted out laughing 'Your crazy man you know that?'

Cameron on the other hand was speechless at how blind Chase was to not see the signs.

'Well hazel hair, that would be a part mix of me and Cam right. And I mean we sorta both have blue eyes'

'Yer man but not _that_ blue'

'Hey well she looks about three to four'

'I don't think so Chase'

To their surprise, Chase wasn't disappointed now that he had discovered the fact that he wasn't Ellie's father. In fact he was relieved.

'Alright, so who's the fa-…. OOh! I see. Bleugh!'

'Robert!' Allison tried to put him in place. 'It wasn't like that'

'So how was it then?'

'Allison, Chase is just finding this information unexpected- umm, hey we got lab work and stuff to do and I don't think you want to work on your first day so we'll catch up with you later'

'Sure guys'

Chase stood staring at Ellie before Foreman gave him a nudge to tell him that they should get going.

'It's great your coming back Cam!'

'Same here Chase- say bye bye to mommy's friends Ellie'

Ellie shyly waved a hand as the two doctors left the room.

Cameron smiled at her daughter, and then looked to the right of the room where House's office was. She knew he was in there because the blinds were drawn, and she wondered whether he had heard the three of them during that time.

Just then Wilson popped his head in the room.

'Cameron!'

'Wilson!'

'I've been looking all over for you. Cuddy and I were talking, she said you brought a special someone'

'Yes this is Ellie, she's three and a half- Ellie this is mommy's friend, you can call him Uncle James'

'Oh she's adorable! Why didn't you tell me'

'I-'

'it didn't feel like the right time?- Cuddy told me'

'Yeh'

Allison began to wonder just how much Cuddy had told Wilson. She didn't know that Lisa was a blabber. Thankfully it wasn't anything too personal.

'House wasn't too smooth?'

'_Well at least she didn't tell him that' _she thought.

'He… no he wasn't really'

'Hmm… hey I'm not too busy right now. Do you want to go grab something in the cafeteria and maybe Ellie can get some ice-cream or something'

Wilson smiled at Cameron's little girl, who's face lit up at the sound of 'ice cream'

'Oh she's being spoilt since the moment she came into this room. Chase just gave her a lollypop'

'Never mind. Maybe after you finish your candy then'

------------------------

Down in the cafeteria Wilson and Cameron took the time to get some catching up done.

'Four years huh?'

'Four years'

Ellie sat on Allison's lap swinging her legs.

'Sweetie stop swinging your legs, your hurting mommy'

For a second or two Ellie stopped but very soon started again.

'Stop Ellie or you'll have to sit on your own chair'

The little girl stopped.

'Like her father?'

'Hmm' Cameron looked Wilson curiously in the eyes.

'How did I know?- well she's got his eyes and lets face it, she's got his personality as well'

Allison sighed. James knew her well. It was what made him a good friend but it added to the guilt that she had for not telling her about Ellie.

'How did Greg take it really Allison?'

'House?- he got angry. I don't blame him though'

Wilson grinned shaking his head. He knew House well and it was so typical of him to react that way. Anger was almost his was of acceptance or resolution.

' He's just… finding it hard to group his temper and emotion'

'I'm sure his more happy than he is angry'

'You think?' There was sarcasm in Cameron's tone as she stirred around with her coffee.

'He missed you a lot, and he still misses you- trust me I know – I saw him'

'You should have seen his face when he found out though and Ellie-''

' I saw the pictures on Cuddy's phone'

Okay so maybe Cuddy did tell and show him more than she had hoped. But that's alright- they were all friends.

'Do you want me to talk to him for you?'

'Nah, its okay- this is my problem. I need to sort it out'

'Do you care about him Cam?'

The question struck Cameron unexpectedly.

'I've always cared about him'

Wilson nodded.

'His not angry at you, I think his just disappointed'

------------------------------

In his office House was still thinking. How was he going to deal with this when Cameron wants to talk with him? He can't hide from her forever.

------------------------------

Chase and Foreman had gotten some lab results that they needed to show House.

Both of them stood outside his office.

'Here you go give it to him'

'No! why can't you'

'Well you're holding them'

'Find here- you can go show him'

'Chicken' Foreman rolled his eyes and took the sheets from Chase.

'House? Here's the lab results for Amy Warren'

House remained facing the window.

'Fine then'

Foreman walked out of the office.

'What did he say?'

'Are we in primary or something? It wasn't that bad. He didn't say anything pfft'

----------------------------

Wilson had left Ellie and Cameron to finish in the cafeteria.

The child had eaten her lollypop and was now sucking on a juice box while sitting on her mothers lap.

Allison kissed the top of her daughter's head and rested her chin on it.

'You think we should go see daddy again?' she sighed.

She felt her daughter nod under he head.

'But you have to be good and keep quiet this time okay honey? Because mommy and daddy need to have grown up talk.'

When Ellie had finished drinking, Cameron took her by the hand and the two headed back to Houses office.

-------------------------------

His pager went off.

Dammit'' 

Cuddy had paged House, reminding him that there was a meeting.

The grumpy doctor got up slowly. He hardly ever attended meetings. They were full of crap and things he didn't need to know, however he wasn't looking forward to extended clinic duty hours so he decided he would attend it.

He limped out of the room thoughts still flooding his mind.

Not long after, Cameron turned the corner towards the diagnostics room, her head down as she concentrated on what to say.

'Oof'

'Watch where your-!'

House and Cameron stood for a moment eyes fixed on each others.

Ellie clutched her mother's hand tight as she watched very tall dad look down at her mom. A feeling of fear arose slightly within her.

'I was just heading to see-'

'I have a meeting'

'Its okay I can wait '

'Yeh, if you're bothered'

And with that he walked off, leaving Cameron standing with Ellie stunned at his response.

Allison, despite what had happened was going to wait. She was determined to sort this mess out.

She led Ellie to House's office. The blinds were still drawn but that was alright, it would let her have a little privacy to think before he returned.

Cameron sat at House's table watching Ellie trod around the office to explore. Not long after she had been around the whole room she went back to her mother and started to whine.

'Mommy and Ellie play!'

Allison scanned the room for something she could give her daughter to play with.

Her eyes crossed House's game boy and ipod, but she decided that those things were too precious to him, plus they weren't toys for a small child, therefore she gave Ellie his big tennis ball to roll around.

'Here sweetie, you can play with this'

She handed it to her daughter who gratefully took it and made it her amusement for the rest of the time.

Cameron on the other hand felt like making herself useful. She turned on House's computer, delighted that he hadn't change the password on the machine, she went through his e-mails.

_104 unread! Oh gosh_

One by one, Cameron went through them, sorting and deleting.

It was just like old times.

--------------------

House limped out of the meeting room half awake.

He had been in sheer boredom from the moment he arrived inside that room to now.

As he approached his office, he was glad to see that the blinds were still drawn, hopefully he could sneak a nap. But then he remembered Cameron.

He couldn't see her anywhere so he thought she hadn't been bothered to wait for him to return. Somehow he was hoping she had hanged around because things needed to be sorted. Women and their 'we need to talk' situations was too overrated for him though.

'Err'

'House'

'Hmm, so I guess you did wait for me'

He looked at Ellie who was sitting on the floor and then at Allison.

All of the sudden the 'wanting to talk' feeling left him.

'I thought we couldn't discuss a few things now that you've got time , I'm sorry about before'

'Cameron why are you really here?'

'Cuddy-'

'No, face it, you know that it wasn't so much about the job'

'No it wasn't'

'What do you want from me Cameron?'

'I- nothing. I just thought that… maybe'

' I'm not fit to be a father. I'm a compulsive, abrasive jerk- I'm rude, I'm stubborn. And as far as I know it, you haven't been wanting me to be a part of this child's life so far so why now?'

'She's growing up House; she needs to know her family, her roots, where she came from and where she belongs. I don't want her to grow p thinking she has no one. Don't think it wasn't hard for me, keeping all this from you for so long.'

'Your pathetic'

He looked at Cameron, studying her. It was the same look he got when she told him she was over him. Only this time he could tell she was holding it in a little more, hoping to be just that little bit stronger. Her eyes were glistening. She was so scared but she was so beautiful.

' I can't be a father'

Cameron sighed. 'Just try to get to know her House'

'No'

It was getting late and she was too tired to hang on any longer.

'I was going to ask if we could spend the night but you'll just say no to that too right?- Come on Ellie, lets go'

Ellie looked up at her mother, it wasn't an image she saw often. Her mom looked worn out and her posture was as if she'd given up. Obeying her mother's order she got up lightly, the ball in her hands.

Allison was waiting for her at the door, her daughter standing in the middle of the room about to follow her. But she turned to her father and slowly paced up to him.

She put the ball above her head signalling for House to take it.

'Thanks'

She somehow gave him the saddest eyes along with the sweetest smile, which dug into him deep and it hurt. This was his little girl.

'Ellie'

Ellie turned and hurried back to her mother. The two went back down to the lobby to collect their luggage and look for a hotel to stay for the night.

----------------------

**A/N; **yippee! Sixth chapter done!. Am I still going okay? Tryin very hard to keep it in character. Loving the reviews. Thank you all so much for reading. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Allison and her daughter walked up to the main desk.

The nurse that was sitting behind it came out and greeted them.

'Allison- I heard you're coming back for good! That's great news! And that's a beautiful little girl you have there'

'Thank you. I'm glad I'm back too'

She put on an empty smile.

'Is something wrong? Your looking a little pale'

'No nothing. I'm just tired that's all. The little one's been keeping me going all day'

The nurse looked at Ellie who was starting to look tired herself as she made a small yawn and rubbed her eyes.

'Um I left some bags down here earlier and asked for Amy to get the boys to help her with them. Have you got any idea where they ended up?'

'Oh yes. Follow me'

The nurse showed Cameron to a small room close by that had about 7 filing cabinets around it. At the corner was Allison's luggage. Her eyes widened as she looked at her stack of bags.

'Damn. Do you think it would be all right if I left most of them here over night and I'll get the rest tomorrow. There's nothing valuable in them really'

'That's probably okay, we hardly use this room anyway'

'Thank you so much!'

------------------------

Once outside in the lobby again Ellie tugged at her mum's pants.

Cameron looked down at her.

'Pick up! Carry mommy, I want a carry!'

'Mommy's very tired Ellie, can u stay on your feet a little longer?'

Ellie shook her head.

Allison wasn't up for another tantrum. She patiently bent over and picked up her daughter, juggling her in one hand as the other pulled the suitcase.

----------------------------------

Within five minutes or so, a cab pulled up and Cameron and her daughter were on their way to a hotel.

She massaged her temples as Ellie fell asleep next to her. It was obvious that talking to House was not going to be easy and she knew he would be stubborn. But the way he treated her was almost selfish and through the all the time she had known him, that type of personality from him just too unexpected for her. Usually he would have shown some tolerance to awkward situations.

Almost drifting off to sleep herself, she felt the cab come to a stop.

'Motel 8?'

Allison sparked back to reality.

'Um yes, that great thank you'

'Anytime'

She payed the cab driver and worked on getting Ellie out of the car.

-----------------------------------

Cameron walked up to the counter, Ellie flopped over her shoulder.

'Hey'

'Hi, um I was wondering if you had any vacant rooms tonight'

'Hang on let me check- Yeup, um how long were you planning to stay for'

'One night'

'Sure, just give us a shout if you need to extend your visit.'

After fixing up payments the lady handed Allison her room key.

Cameron stood there blankly. How was she to handle luggage and a child as well as opening the door or the room?

The lady got the message.

'Sorry, how rude of me. Here I'll come and open the door for you'

'Hope that's not too much trouble but I'd like that.'

------------------------------------

'Thanks again'

'No problems'

It was a decent sized room that had one double bed.

Allison hurried over and tucked her daughter in and helped her remove her shoes and socks.

Just then her cell rang.

'Hello?'

'Ally, sorry I know its late- just wanted to double check on you'

'Everything's fine Jen'

'Why are you whispering?'

'Ellie's sleeping, it's been a long day'

'So your at Greg's?'

'Umm .. no- things didn't really go to plan'

'Oh gosh. Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, its all good. I guess it was too much of a rush. I shouldn't have been so naïve'

'Don't worry Ally, I'm sure it'll work out. I better let you get some rest- you've got work tomorrow eh?'

'Yeh I do. Thanks for checking up on me Jen. I'll talk to you soon'

'Always'

'Bye'

After hanging up, Cameron went over to her suitcase and pulled out some comfortable clothes before popping them on, and putting herself in bed next to Ellie.

She stroked her daughter's hair and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

'Good night kiddo'

-----------------------------------------

Gregory House sat on his couch with a half empty bottle of scotch next to him.

His head was spinning with the guilt of leaving her and the picture of his child stained in his mind.

He didn't even know now whether he liked the woman or whether he _lov-_

No, he wouldn't go there. It was one night, and whatever made him do it four and a half years ago was a blur for him now.

A feeling of failure struck him. He knew he had to talk to her but he'd chickened out and instead thrown a huge ball of anger at the women he would never dream of hurting so long ago.

He wondered where she had stayed for the night. Where did she go after he turned her down? He wished he hadn't told her off.

He didn't want her to be alone, with a child, but he wasn't up to having her with him either.

As the night dragged on, House debated with himself about Cameron.

In the end he wondered why he even bothered. Why was he so upset about the whole situation? He knew he couldn't be a good father, he could hardly open up to people.

And then it struck him- he did like her and he did care for her. Four years apart from each other had been hell and he didn't want to see her everyday and realise she wasn't his. He didn't want to be in the habit of protecting himself from real emotions, the ones that meant something. It hurt him every time she walked away, but every time he'd convinced himself it didn't matter.

He was too afraid to admit it to her though and it was disappointing that the only puzzle he found hard to solve was his own. But he had to give this thing a chance and he didn't want his little girl growing up and hating him. (Not that it would have mattered if it were any other person).

On the other hand, he hoped that his conclusion wasn't the result of too much scotch.

----------------------------

The alarm rang bright and early at 6:30 am.

Cameron sat up in the bed. Ellie was curled up in a ball and still asleep beside her.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and slipped out of the bed heading for the bathroom.

It was to be her first day back at Princeton today. She wasn't too sure how she was going to survive it but she was certainly looking forward to working with her friends again.

They had all handled her returning so well (except for House) and she was more than grateful for that.

By 7:00 Allison was dressed and ready to go, but she couldn't.

Ellie hadn't woken up yet and she didn't want to disturb her sleep. She couldn't complain about her daughter's behaviour so far. She had been better than she had expected her to be, considering such a big move.

Not too long after, Ellie's eyes slowly blinked open.

'Hey sleepy'

It took a while for her little girl to waken but gradually she got up.

Cameron walked over to her and gave her a morning hug and kiss.

'Mommy's going to have to take you to work today, just until we settle in and find you a day care hopefully. You think you're up for it?'

'Yesh'

'Alright, well we better get you dressed so mommy won't be late for work'

Taking Ellie's hand she went to get her ready.

In somewhat 20 minutes the two were ready to go.

'_Oh dear, I'm going to need to extend my stay'_ Allison thought to herself. Since House was obviously not going to take her in.

She went up to the reception desk on the way and fixed up some more payments.

'Oh miss?'

'Yeh?'

'Would you like your complimentary breakfast'?

Cameron looked at Ellie.

'Sure, I might as well grab a bite for this one'

She went over to the breakfast table and put some cheese spread on a bagel, handing it to Ellie.

Greedily Ellie took the bread from her mother and began munching it.

--------------------------------

The cab pulled up at Princeton and Cameron helped her daughter out of the car.

As the two stepped into the elevator, Cuddy chased up to them and slipped in just before the door closed.

'Morning you two'

'Morning Lisa'

Ellie looked up at Cuddy curiously, who spotted the child's fascination.

'And good morning to you Ellie'

'Guw'd morning'

She stepped a little closer to her mother, feeling her security. Ellie was still getting use to the new people.

'Did you talk to Greg?'

'You saw what happened yesterday, I don't think his up for it- and I'm not in the mood for what happened either. I think its best we just leave all this for now'

Cuddy nodded.

'You're okay?'

'Yeah I'm fine'

'Good- well you know where I am if the bastard pisses you off'

'Yeah -Thanks'

Cuddy laughed.

'No problem- this is my floor, chat later then'

Lisa exited the lift, leaving Cameron and Ellie to continue up to their level.

Once out, Cameron could already feel the rush of memories from the earlier years come back to her.

But as for her daughter, it was a whole new world. The rest of the way, she held tight to her mother's hand and stayed close.

Doctors and nurses created a rapid atmosphere as over a dozen feet walked back and forwards past her. She could see the wheels of beds and drips being pushed around and the noise of constant phone calls and paging.

'You okay sweetie?'

Cameron realised her daughter's response to the new environment.

Ellie dared not look up to her mother just in case she missed something and fell or got swept away but the movements. She remained alert as Allison led her to the diagnostics room.

It wasn't her earliest arrival. Usually the boys would not have been there when she came to work so it allowed her time to make their coffee. But so far she was just getting use to getting back into an old routine alongside the challenge of having a child with her.

Chase and Foreman were sitting at the table when she arrived. Foreman was reading a newspaper and Chase was dumbly swinging on his chair, watching Foreman read.

Cameron took a deep breath and walked in.

'Morning guys!'

Chase immediately greeted her back.

'Hey Cam'

Foreman looked up from his newspaper.

'Morning'

' You got your kid?' He glanced at Ellie, not being too impressed that Cameron had brought her child to work.

'Yeah, I've got nowhere to put her. I still need to find a decent day care- she's pretty well behaved though'

'Hmm'

She released her hold on Ellie's hand and went to hang up her coat.

Intimidated and shy, Ellie followed her mother around the room.

Chase's watched as the toddler walked behind her mother from one end of the room to another. The little girls behaviour got him to realise why House always called them his ducklings.

'Is House in yet?'

Chase snapped out.

'No, the guys always late'

He spotted a pen on the table and picked it up, occupying himself as he began to click it.

Foreman started to get annoyed.

'Have you got anything better to do?'

'Not really- sorry'

Chase put down the pen.

Cameron decided that House's delay would give her time to check his mail. She went into his office with Ellie trailing behind her.

---------------------------------

As House approached the glass room, he decided he'd go through the door of his office- just so he could buy himself a little time, fiddling around in there before he had to face the boys- and Cameron.

Too indulged in his cheeky thought he hadn't realised that someone was sitting at his desk with a child on her lap as he slipped into the room.

-------------------------------------

**A/N; **oh dear, I didn't feel that this chapter was as good as the rest. I've made it quite long though. Hope that it's all right.

I'm trying hard to keep up with consistent updating. You've all being so wonderful with the comments. Thank you so much.


	8. Chapter 8

House smirked to himself and turned around.

'Oh' 

Cameron looked up from the computer screen.

'Morning doctor House'

'Heh- you brought the kid'

'Ellie'

'Yeah-'

Ellie smiled sweetly watching her father stand in awe. She felt comfortable around House, it didn't take her as long to warm up to him as everyone else.

Delightedly she hopped off her mothers lap and trotted over to him.

House looked down. 'No carrying from Doctor House today'

He limped into the diagnostics room, leaving Ellie confused and disappointed.

Cameron, who had seen this happen, felt a sudden rise of anger arise.

It wasn't Ellie's fault that she existed, and it wasn't her fault that she wanted to love her father like all the other little girls. Therefore he had no right to put the attitude on her.

Her little girl turned around to face her mother sitting at the desk, her eyes questioning.

'Don't worry Ellie, it's not your fault- come on'

Allison closed the e-mail and went with her daughter to join the rest of the team.

------------------------------------

After their brainstorming session, Chase went to do some lab tests and Foreman had gone to see the patient.

House had retreated back to his office and Cameron stayed in the room to research on her laptop, with Ellie sitting beside her on the floor.

'Mommy, I'm bored'

'Do you want to draw Ellie?'

'No'

'Sweetie, mommy has to work- she can't play with you right now. I'm sorry'

Ellie puffed. She wasn't planning to sit there all day until her mother was done, so she finally took the courage to explore the room since there was no one else but her mom there with her.

She got up and wondered over to the bookshelf.

Everything was so neat in this room and the room was pretty empty so there wasn't much for a three year old to fiddle with.

Working her way around the room she came up to the whiteboard. She'd seen her dad write on it earlier with a marker. But there wasn't a marker lying around.

She looked up at the board that was covered with big black squiggles, forming words she'd didn't even know existed, let alone she couldn't read words with more than five letters.

She reached up to touch the writing, rubbing the ink away as her finger slid across the line. Beginning to find this amusing, she repeated what she did till the word was almost rubbed off the board.

Cameron heard her child giggle and quickly looked up.

'No Ellie!'

Her daughter turned around and gave her mother a cheeky smile. She wanted to make this a game.

Allison got up quickly from her seat to fix up the word on the board, while her daughter dropped on all fours and crawled under the glass table.

'Ellie- This isn't a game. Mommy's busy and she can't play with you right now'

After rewriting the word, Cameron returned to her laptop leaving Ellie sitting under the table.

She could see her daughter through the glass and how disappointed she was that her mother hadn't played with her. Allison wanted to play with her child but that would mean she wouldn't get work done.

-----------------------------------

Some time past and Ellie finally decided to crawl out from under the table.

Allison sensed her movement.

'Sweetie, stay where I can see you alright?' she smiled at her and returned to her research.

The little girl circled the room again, this time working her way closer to her dad's office. He had left the door open but most of the blinds were drawn, making the room dark.

Feeling a little afraid and a little adventurous, Ellie looked up at her mother. She could see that she was in deep concentration on the computer screen.

Taking the opportunity, Ellie padded into House's office.

She wasn't so afraid of his office because she had explored it before and she'd learnt that only Daddy, Mommy and Uncle Wilson were the only people that would normally walk in there.

The little girl looked around, she could hear a soft deep breathing somewhere.

Looking for something to fiddle with (even though she knew her mother didn't want her touching anything) she spotted the big tennis ball her she had been let to play with.

Her mom had let her touch that toy before, therefore she mustn't mind if I played with it again.

She walked up to the desk that the ball was on top. It looked a lot higher than it had from where she was standing before. The breathing she was hearing suddenly stopped.

Ellie looked around the room.

'Boo'

The little girl jumped as she met with a pair of eyes that stood out within the dimness of the room.

She backed off a little as she saw her father rise from behind the desk.

House went over and picked up his daughter with one hand, taking her straight back to the diagnostic room where her mother was in.

'There's a reason why we don't have kids at work'

Cameron turned around and saw House put Ellie on the floor next to her.

She got back up immediately and trotted after her father.

House frustratingly repeated his action.

'You know this is bad for my leg kid'

On the third attempt that Ellie had, he closed the door that lead to his office leaving the little girl sitting in front of the glass.

'Leave me alone' he said from the other side.

Allison could feel her heart breaking as her daughter's eyes began to water. She hurried over and gave her a hug.

_That's it; I have to talk to him._

Straightening herself up, she stormed into his office.

'House! She's your daughter!- At least give her some respect '

'What were you expecting me to do with her? Have a tea party?'

'You're going to have to accept her one day'

'Well its not today'

'I don't know why I even bother'

' I didn't know you did'

The words that were coming out of his mouth were poison. But he couldn't control them.

'I thought that maybe you could change, just a little'

'Stop trying to fix me'

'I never was trying to fix you! The only thing I should stop doing maybe, is believing in you'

House paused. It wasn't his place to argue back. He didn't want to and he didn't have to because once again she was right. Cameron never did want to fix him. She had always let him be the way he was.

Ellie stood clinging to her mother pants, sobbing.

He looked down at her and felt the worst feeling he had felt for so long.

Allison picked up her daughter and walked out of the office.

It was about time she took a lunch break anyway.

---------------------------------

On the way out, she saw Cuddy who was talking to the receptionist.

Cameron wasn't in the mood to talk. On the other hand, Cuddy who had caught them on their way out came up to them quickly.

'Hey, who! Cameron'

Allison came to a halt.

'What happened?'

She sighed and looked at Cuddy.

'House?'

Cuddy could tell by the expression on Cameron's face that she wasn't happy. Momentarily Allison closed her eyes to calm herself, while Ellie continued to sob on her shoulder.

'I'll talk to him'

Cameron nodded unenthusiastically and exited the building to look for a place that Ellie and her could eat.

---------------------------------------

She pulled out a tissue and wiped her daughters face.

'Sweetie, don't worry about it. Your daddy's just a very grumpy man'

'I wan- wanted to –pl-play with d-addy'

The sobbing put hiccups in her words.

'I know Ellie, but daddy … his leg hurts- mommy told you not to go off where she couldn't see you'

'so-orry'

'No its not your fault sweetie. Mommy shouldn't have let you get so bored- I'm sorry'

She wiped the last of her little girls tears.

'Hey, why don't we get something to eat? Yeh?'

'ohw-kay'

-----------------------------------------

'What on Earth did you do to her!'

'To who?'

'Who do you think! Cameron you bastard!'

'Oh-her… are you interrogating me?'

'I will'

'Alright, in that case go on I'm ready'

'Tell me why Ellie was crying'

'I thought this was about Cameron'

'House! You tell me or I'll make sure you work clinic hours till you retire from this hospital'

'Can't do that'

'Oh believe me I will'

'Why do you care?'

'Because I don't like having my employees upset'

'What about me'

'What about you'

'Why don't you go talk to Cameron yourself?'

'She tells me everything I need to know'

'So why are you here?'

'To talk to you!'

'On behalf of Cameron?'

'No'

House sighed. Somehow he was only getting very shallow amusement out of this. Usually he'd be right into messing with Cuddy.

'How would I know why the kid was crying?'

'Well I can't see Cameron upsetting too many people- '

House bowed his head.

'Look House, you're Ellie's father. -I can't believe you are so selfish to only see yourself in this situation. Do you even think about what Cameron's going through? She's given you another chance-'

'I don't need another chance!'

Cuddy sighed went to the door.

'Don't blow it House'

-----------------------------------------------

At the end of the day, Chase and Foreman had packed up and headed home.

House had just returned from Wilson's office.

The two had shared a good talk about the Cameron and Ellie situation.

_**Flashback.**_

'I made her cry'

House looked down, like a child would when he had failed.

'Cameron?'

'No the kid'

'Oh- and… you care how?'

'I don't know'

'House you have a daughter'

'Yeah I thought we'd already established that'

'Do you love her?- Ellie'

'I don't even know her. I hate kids'

'So you hate Ellie then?'

'I didn't say that'

'Well we both know that your going to have to accept that fact sooner or later. You can't just avoid her for the rest of her life- your life'

'I have accepted that fact'

'Yeah just not the responsibility. – Have you thought about it?'

'Maybe'

'So?…'

'No idea- '

' Well why not start by asking her to live with you for a while, until they find a place'

'Can't '

'Why?'

'Well apparently that was her plan when she first got here. She already asked me. – I turned her down'

'There are such things as apologies'

House glared at Wilson.

'Look, do you care about Cameron?'

'Would it matter?'

'_Would _it matter!- well yeah!'

'I don't know'

'Wow. This is something. For once in his life Dr Gregory House does NOT have answers'

'Shut up'

'Okay okay! I'm just saying – why not start again. I mean you got a lot going for you here. Cameron, a daughter- It's practically a family. Your chance to be happy again'

'What do you mean happy _again? _I am happy'

'Yeah- when you're drunk on scotch and Vicodin'

_**End flashback.**_

He went into his office and sat at his desk taking up his gameboy. His blinds weren't drawn anymore and through the glass he could see Cameron getting Ellie ready to go back to the hotel.

'Okay sweetie, you alright?'

'Yesh'

'Up we go'

Cameron picked up her sleepy daughter.

House seeing that they were just about to leave, shot up from his seat and walked into the room just before Cameron was about to switch off the lights.

'Hey'

Allison turned around.

'Umm… so where are you staying?'

'Like you'd care'

'No harm asking'

'The nurses downstairs have my accommodation details. If it matters so much to you, I think you should go ask them. –Good Night House'

House nodded and turned back to his office.

--------------------------

It had been an hour since Cameron had left.

House ran through the patient's files again, exploring the symptoms and doing a bit more research.

He looked at the clock. '8:00pm'

It was about time that he got going.

------------------------------

He exited the elevators passing the lobby desk.

The memory of Cameron saying about her details and stuff jogged back in his mind.

House turned back to the desk.

'Ahem'

The nurse that was sorting out some paperwork looked up.

'Doctor House, How may I help you?'

'By any chance do you have the details of where Dr Cameron is staying at the moment?'

'Is there a reason for your sudden jolt of curiosity?'

'Is there a reason why you're questioning me?'

'No, its just Dr Cameron asked me to be wise about giving this information'

'Okay well, Dr Cameron directed me to you for her details so I think it would be _wise _of you to tell me'

The nurse smirked to herself; she knew House and Cameron had something. But it was just the satisfaction that she got to tease him a little over it.

House waited for the nurse to recover Cameron's details. Impatiently tapping his cane on the floor.

She handed him a piece of paper.

'Motel 8, room 24'

'Thanks-'

'You know, Dr Cameron had some luggage's she left behind. She was suppose to take them today but I believe she forgot', the nurse said cheekily.

House stared dumbly at her.

'And?'

'Nothing- I just thought you should know'

He put the piece in his pocket and walked off.

Strapping his helmet on, he got onto his bike and rode home.

-------------------------------------

It was now about 9:00pm and House sat on his couch. There was no scotch with him this time, just a piece of paper.

He read the words on it over and over again.

_This is stupid. What am I thinking?_

House knew he had been a jerk towards Cameron and he wanted to fix that. But doing so was so not- him.

He decided he'd go to bed and try to sleep.

-----------------------------------------

By 9:30pm House was still lying awake in bed, the piece of paper never leaving his hand.

He couldn't stop thinking about the way he had treated her ever since she'd arrive.

She had coped so well with him and she deserved better.

He turned over and picked up the phone to dial.

A tired voice answered on the other side.

'Hello?'

'Wilson, I need you to pick me up'

'House this is a bad time, I just had another argument with Julie'

'I don't care, this is important'

There was silence for a while on the phone.

'You owe me'

**A/N;** Yes! I finally updated. I made this chapter longer. I hope all my readers are still happy. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Wilson pulled up and House got into the car.

'So where are we going?'

'The hospital'

'Why-?'

'Just drive, I'll tell you along the way'

They were half was there and Wilson broke the silence.

' So are you gonna tell me why you pulled me out of my home, leaving a very angry and upset wife you to the hospital?

'Cameron left some luggage apparently'

'Yeah…and that makes up for this because?'

House looked out the window.

'I was thinking that I should give it a try'

Wilson was dumbfounded.

'Wait, have you been drinking?'

'No'

'Well hang on, Cameron's not at the hospital'

'Her luggage is'

'I thought you wanted to pick up Cameron'

'I do'

'So why are we going to the- Ooh!'

'Smart Jimmy'

'Do you know where she's staying?'

'Ye-up'

----------------------------------

Wilson parked the car not too far away from the entrance of the hospital.

The two got out of the car and headed inside.

A new nurse was taking her shift at the reception desk.

'Hi'

'Hey, Umm, we're here to pick up some bags for Dr Cameron'

'Oh'

The nurse smiled 'you must be Doctor House'.

It was obvious that the lady had been let in on some gossip.

'Right this way'

House and Wilson followed the lady to the room in which Cameron bags were kept.

'How much did this girl pack?'

Wilson scratched his head. 'Well let's get them out of here'

House swung one around a shoulder and carried another while his friend rolled out a large suitcase and carry bag.

'All set?'

House nodded and turned to the nurse.

'Thanks'

----------------------------------------------------

The bags were put into Wilson's trunk. They could barely fit.

'Your serious about this right?'

'Course, what do you think we're doing with a trunk full of bags if I wasn't?'

'Okay, well this is it- I'll wait here for you'

Wilson pulled into a car space and unlocked the doors.

'Good luck House'

He watched his friend head for Cameron's room.

With every limp, he felt more and more nervous.

Did he really want to do this?

--------------------------------------------

Ellie was asleep next to her mother who was watching television.

Another long day it had been for Cameron.

She flicked through the channels. There wasn't anything good on.

10:24pm it read on the clock.

Allison yawned and turned off the TV and then the lights tucking herself in closer to Ellie.

She closed her eyes and relaxed.

Three taps suddenly sounded at the door.

Her eyes sprung open in the darkness.

_Who on earth would want to find me at this time?_

Hoping that the person had got the wrong room and would move on, she closed her eyes again and tried to sleep.

The knocks sounded again. They tapped repeatedly.

_House._

She didn't need to think twice. The knocking was too familiar to her ears.

Rolling over to her left, she turned on the lamp. Fortunately Ellie hadn't been woken by the noise.

Tip toeing to the door, careful not to wake her daughter; Allison started to shiver from the cold.

'What do you want?'

The door opened and Cameron caught House with his cane in hand just about to tap the door again.

He stared at her.

She looked so beautiful; her hair was down, hanging over her shoulders. Her top fitted nicely on her. It wasn't too tight nor was it too baggy.

House could see that Cameron was tired. Her eyes showed a certain vulnerability, but he wasn't going to take advantage of it. At that moment he wanted nothing more that to just have her go home with him.

Allison stood, lips pursed and waiting for his response.

'I want you to come and stay with me'

'You already told me you didn't'

'I changed my mind'

'You can't keep changing your mind just when it suites you'

'I'm sorry- I just …'

He looked at her. Her face had the expression that she didn't care about what he had to say. Therefore he just gave up.

'Do you at least want your bags? I got Wilson to help me bring them'

Her luggage. She knew she had forgotten something. So he was really thinking about this. He had actually gone and collected her bags.

Allison sighed.

'House come in. I'm sure Wilson won't mind waiting.'

He came inside.

Cameron closed the door and went to pull a chair for House.

He sat down and she sat gently onto the bed, trying not to cause any strong movements so that Ellie would remain asleep.

House saw his daughter lying peacefully in bed. She looked so perfect, just like her mother. He felt a strong sense of protectiveness over her, like he didn't want anything to harm her.

It was so hard to believe that he had dared make her cry. She was so innocent.

Allison caught him looking at their daughter.

'You've never seen a child sleep before?'

House snapped back wanting to make a witty response but managed to just stop in his tracks. He wasn't going to mess this up.

Cameron still didn't look too impressed that he had shown up.

'I hope I didn't disturb you'

'House its 10:30, and I have work tomorrow'

'I guess that was the wrong thing to say' he thought. 

There was an awkward moment that hung in the air.

'Come and stay with me'

'I still don't get it House. You were so uptight about Ellie and now you're okay with everything?'

'It was just hard for me to take this in. Its been four years Cameron'

He raised his voice a little too loud. 'Sorry'

'What's made you reconsider?'

'You'

'I've hardly talked to you within the past two days without ending in an argument. _You_ is just not a good enough answer for me'

He felt like he was losing this and decided to throw a little more that what he usually would.

'Cameron please. I want to have another chance'

'I was always the one chasing you House'

'Things are different now'

'You think you can be a good father?'

' I am not father material Cameron, you know that'

Allison looked over at Ellie.

'She loves you'

He didn't say anything.

'If your planning on doing this for me- don't. Do it for Ellie'

House nodded.

She stopped and considered what House had said.

'Its getting late, I'm sure Wilson wants to go home and I'm not in the mood to tow heavy bags at midnight. How about first thing tomorrow morning before work'

'Tomorrow? So you're moving in?' he looked at her hopefully.

Allison nodded tiredly.

'I think you best get Wilson to drive you home tonight- I can be ready by 6 o'clock tomorrow and we can get everything to your place'

'Okay then'

House got up, followed by Allison to open the door for him.

'Good night'

'Night'

She closed the doors and smiled to herself.

-------------------------------------

5 minutes later, just as she had gotten out of the bathroom and was ready to slip herself into bed again she heard knocking again at the door.

Allison rolled her eyes and went to open it.

House stood looking slightly embarrassed.

'Did you forget something?'

'No'

'Oh- right so…'

'I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed the night- here'

'What about Wilson?'

'I told him to go home'

'Heh- well there's not much of a choice then is there?'

'I can call a cab'

Allison looked at House and sighed.

'.. No- '

She moved a little to let him come in.

'Ellie and I are sharing a bed'

'That's alright I can sleep on the floor'

'House don't be silly, it's too uncomfortable for you'

He removed his jacket and put it over the chair.

'I'll be fine, if not I'll just sleep on the chair'

'Alright then'

House made himself comfortable as Allison turned off the light and slipped into the bed.

Seconds later she turned it back on and sat up.

'House… just sleep with us, there's room'

He and Cameron shared a long stare. His blue eyes bright and glossy observing her greenish blue ones.

They were both extremely tired and he knew it would be better for his leg.

House got up and limped over to one side of the bed. Allison shifted Ellie a little closer to her so that she was lying in between them.

He lay down slowly, cautious of the toddler.

Cameron looked at him and gave the tiniest smile, turning once more to switch off the light.

'Good night House'

She drifted to sleep almost immediately.

'Good Night'

He carefully moved a little closer to Cameron, the space between them in which Ellie was sleeping narrowed.

It was okay though because the little girl was only small. She twitched a bit as her father moved but then settled down.

House stared blankly at the ceiling.

He felt -right. He didn't need to touch Cameron or kiss her or hug her, he just needed to know that she and his daughter were with him, their warmth surrounding him. He didn't feel annoyed or angry; instead he felt that he was actually going to have a good night sleep.

Looking over to where Ellie was beside him, a small outline of her little figure could be seen as the moonlight fell through the window into their room.

House moved his hand up and stroked her hair. It felt so soft and delicate. He could smell her baby scent.

'Good night Ellie' he whispered.

He moved his hand back down and put in under his pillow as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**A/N; **There's the ninth chapter.

It's pretty short. Hope I'm still doing okay. thank you all for reading. I'll update my next chapter as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

At 5am just as the sun was beginning to rise, Ellie was the first to awake.

She tried to turn over to one side, her eyes still half closed but something was in the way, so she tried to roll the other way but felt something blocking her again.

The little girl wiggled uncomfortably and opened her eyes. On her left was her mother. Then she looked to her right and saw her father, his eyes closed and his facial feature relaxed.

Ellie observed him sleeping. In a way she was a little scared of him. He was so intimidating and she had only ever heard him angry.

Watching him sleep made her feel better though. She really wanted to know her dad, despite the amount of times that he'd been mean. She just felt like she needed him like she needed her mommy.

She wanted him to play with her, to tickle her, to carry her and talk to her, to kiss her and hug her and want her just like how mommy wanted her.

Slightly fascinated by her father close presence she reached out her little hand and felt his shirt, instantly moving her hand back as her father moved.

The toddler looked back over at her mom- she was still sound asleep.

House's had now put one arm over the cover towards Ellie.

She saw it and pulled it closer, being careful not to wake him.

She looked at his hand. It was so big comparing to hers.

Wrapping her little hand around one of his fingers, she felt its warmth.

Ellie pulled it a little and House subconsciously twitched his hand.

She giggled a little and did it again watching her father's reaction.

--------------------------

House started to hear the chuckles of a small child and feel a constant annoying tug at his finger.

Keeping his eyes closed, he pulled away his hand and slipped it under the covers.

He let out a long breath and tried to sleep some more.

Not long after he felt a hand squeezing at his nose.

He shook his head and turned it to the other side.

Ellie looked at her mother- still asleep surprisingly.

The little girl started to get bored, she couldn't get out of bed because her mom and dad were in the way, so she decided to join them and sleep again.

This time she looked to her father who was lying on his back, one arm over his head on the pillow and the other under the covers.

Ellie shifted over to him a little and buried her head close to his side.

House's eyes opened immediately and moved his head to see what had gotten so close to him.

Almost forgetting that he had stayed the night in the hotel, he was slightly alarmed to see Allison lying next to him. However she seemed too far away to have felt so close.

House looked down and saw Ellie, a small mound curled into his side.

A sudden strain of awkwardness was felt within him. His usual reaction would have typically been to push her away from him, however he didn't.

He could see an edge of a smile on her lips as she breathed softly with her eyes closed.

He didn't want to move in case it disturbed her; his body has stiffened to the position that it was in.

Moving a the arm that was lying over his head, he lowered it towards Ellie and turned rigidly wrapping it around her in a hugging type of position

He held her close to him, watching her as she slept. Something about this gave him goose bumps. Was he softening up? Was he really doing what he thought he was doing?

All this concentration to his actions had not allowed him to realise that Cameron had woken up and turned over, watching him the whole time.

She smiled, feeling her heart beat fast and heavy.

'Good morning' she whispered.

House's head sprung up and looked at her, his face blushing to some extent.

'I was just…'

Allison grinned. 'Its fine, relax'

House sighed and looked back down at Ellie.

For a while the three lay there, silently.

Cameron watched House with their daughter.

------------------------

It was 5:30am. The sun had completely risen and sounds of traffic could begin to be heard.

Ellie awoke again.

House felt her movement and moved a little as Allison still lay on her side watching the two.

The little girl looked up and met eyes with her father.

'Good morning Daddy' she said tiredly.

Cameron tensed as she looked at House waiting for his reaction.

He took a long look at his little girl, a wave of emotions poured over him. There was anger (somehow there was always anger) and there was that urge to accept it. He felt himself calm as he thought it out. It didn't take too long for him to reply.

'Morning Ellie'

He pulled her in a little more, giving her a hug.

Allison's eyes watered as she saw his small embrace.

House looked up at Cameron and saw the tears in her eyes.

Ellie looked over.

'Why are you crying mommy?'

'Because mommy is happy sweetie'

'But people don't cry when they're happy'

'Some people do- don't worry, you'll understand when you grow up'

Allison sniffed.

'Mommy?'

Cameron blinked out a few tears.

'Yes Ellie?'

'I love you'

Allison smiled.

'I love you to Ellie'

The little girl looked back at her father. He had the ''missing out'' expression on his face.

' I love you daddy'

House stared at her. This was too much for one morning. He had hardly gotten to know his little girl, and 'love' was too soon a word to use. How was he to reply this one?

Looking at Cameron, his eyes were returned with hers. They were full of willingness and anxiety. She knew that her daughter had said too much.

Ellie watched her father, waiting innocently for him to return the words. Mommy did it, so daddy would too- right?

He turned back down to his little girl. He didn't want to let her down. She looked so harmless. He knew she hadn't said those words to put him in a position he couldn't deal with. He knew the words came out with good intention.

Any four year old would say it to their mom and dad.

Her eyes began to trail down in disappointment.

Allison closed her eyes; she couldn't bear seeing her little girl upset again.

A small frown showed up on Ellie's face and House was not going to see it lead to something else- not today. He had to try and fix things up from now on.

He was nervous and uneasy on his reply.

'I… love you too'

Cameron opened her eyes; tears were streaming down her face now as she buried it into her pillow. Her body shook as she sobbed.

Her little girl quickly shifted over to her mother, giving her the biggest hug she could give.

'No mommy, don't cry- mommy?'

House sighed as he watched his daughter moved from his arms to hold onto her mother. She was so much like Allison. The same caring nature was within her.

As he looked on he began to feel alone. This is what he had been missing out on. He'd missed four years of his little girls life, he'd missed seeing her grow up, say her first words, he'd missed her learning about happiness and sadness and most of all he'd missed four whole years of having a family.

The warmness of Ellie could still be felt along his arms.

--------------------------------

'Hello House?'

Wilson voice rung through House cell phone.

'Yeah?'

'Are you and Allison gonna be ready? I'll be around in about 20- 25 minutes'

House paused _Allison. The name was so unknown to his ears. He hadn't used it too many times. He never thought of Cameron as Allison. And it didn't seem like the name referred to the same person but he wanted to use it. It would be another step for him if he did._

'House?'

'Yeah I'm here. We'll be ready'

'You better be. See you then'

Allison sat up, Ellie still hugging her tightly.

'Mommy?'

'Mommy's okay Ellie, don't worry'

He hung up the phone and remained on his side, looking at them.

Even in tears, she was beautiful. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to comfort her because he didn't comfort many people. And as much as he wanted to he couldn't because he was afraid to hurt her again.

So he got up and went to the bathroom leaving his daughter to comfort her mother.

Cameron looked at her little girl and hugged her back.

Seeing that House had gone to the bathroom, she quickly got up and changed into a set of clothes, helping her daughter change as well.

When he came out, they were both ready and all they needed to do was brush their teeth.

'Wow, you two are quick'

Allison smiled at him, and led her daughter into the bathroom.

He sat down on the bed and rubbed his face.

--------------------------------

House got out of the car without a word.

'Thanks for the ride Wilson'

'Anytime, so I'll see you two at work?- do you need a lift there?'

'No we should be fine. There's always cabs driving by'

The both looked at House who was at the trunk, starting unload the luggage.

He hurried over to help him before shortly returning to Cameron.

'His just nervous… and excited'

'Yeh, lets hope so'

'Believe me I know. His just got that look in his eyes'

'Well you know him best'

'You do to Cam'

'Hmm- yeah well see you later'

Allison put her hand out for her daughter to hold.

'Come on Ellie'

-------------------------------------------

After some struggle with getting the bags into the house, House and Cameron were finally able to take a breathe of air.

She and Ellie stood awkwardly to one side not knowing what to do.

House looked at them.

'What are we little kids now-?'

'She is'

' Pfft. Well if your gonna stay here, I doubt you'll be living next to that wall so you might as well get use to the place'

Cameron glared at him and took a few steps more into the room.

'Umm… bathrooms over there, bedrooms there, kitchens there, and you're standing in my lounge room and that's the coach'

'A couch isn't a room'

'Well, if you knew the amount of time I spend in it, it soon becomes one'

'Ass'

'Guilty'

'Hang on… you only have one bedroom'

'Yeah- your point'

' Where are we gona-'

'Sleep?'

She gave an uncertain nod

'You can bunk on the coach'

Allison looked at him stunned.

' No…. well I thought you could sleep with me. I mean I have a reasonable large double. It won't be too squashy. After yesterday night I'm guessing it would be okay'

'… Sure'

Ellie tugged at her mom's hand.

'I'm hungwry'

House looked at her.

'Ellie?'

The toddler looked to him.

' Want food?'

'Yesh'

He smirked a bit and beckoned for her to follow.

Allison released her daughter as she watched her trot after him.

She knew that he'd brighten up. Every moment of hell with him was always compromised. For her it was at least.

------------------------------

**A/N; **I'm sorry again for my slow updating. I should really pre-write chapters. But then I feel like I need to post them the moment I finish. There's been lots of schoolwork lately so I'm juggling.

Did I still pass? I think I'm going to put a little more drama in the coming chapters. You know- get some action going. Ideas are welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

Cameron walked towards the entrance of the hospital with Ellie when she realised that House was no longer closely following her.

'House? You coming?'

'You can go first'

'Is something wrong'

She turned to face him confused.

'No- its just I don't want it to look like…'

'Like we came in together?'

He focused his eyes towards the floor.

'House are you embarrassed?'

'No'

'So what's the matter?'

'Just go first'

'Fine'

Cameron pursed her lips and proceeded inside.

------------------------------

10 minutes sitting in the Diagnostics room with Chase, Foreman and Ellie colouring in on the floor, House walked in.

The all looked up typically.

'So how are all my little ducklings?'

Cameron rolled her eyes.

'Someone seems to be happy'

Chase and Foreman hadn't a clue about Cameron living with House.

'Less talk more work'

The two gave exchanged a weird look.

'Stop sitting there you two- you know what needs to be done unless the patient miraculously cured herself overnight'

Foreman and Chase left the room. Cameron trailed with them.

'Hey!'

They all turned around.

'Not you two!'

The two men continued off.

Cameron walked back into the room.

'Where do you think your going?'

'To the lab, I need to conduct a few more tests'

'What about this one?'

He pointed to Ellie who was occupied with her crayons.

'What about her?'

'Your gonna just leave her here?'

'You can't have kids in the lab'

'So your gonna leave her in here alone?'

'Well you're not leaving the room'

'You don't know that'

'I do. Besides, if Cuddy wants you to do clinic duty, you can make her your excuse'

'I can't look after a kid'

'She wont bother you'

' Is she toilet trained?'

' Err… House she knows to inform you if she needs to relieve herself, but I've got her on pull-ups just in case'

Cameron looked at her watch impatiently. 'I gotta get to work'

'Bu-'

House slumped and looked uselessly at his daughter.

'I let you guys move in and now she thinks I'll let her leave you with me'

Ellie looked at her mumbling father. She gave him a smile and went on drawing her picture

Who knew when Cameron was going to return from the lab. He knew she could spend ages in there, especially when she knew she was onto something.

He was a prisoner in his own office with a three and a half year old.

Limping quickly into his office, he hurried back out again with his game boy and ipod.

---------------------------------

Wilson passed by the room seeing House with his feet up on the table playing on his little toy.

He opened the door and went in to see why he wasn't at clinic duty.

'What are you doing?'

'You can't see?'

'No- what I meant was, why aren't you down stairs doing your clinic hours?'

His eyes still fixed on the screen of his game boy, he took one hand off the game and pointed at Ellie.

'What did you do with Cameron?'

'I didn't do anything'

'You're telling me she left you with a child- alone?'

'Yeup'

Wilson threw his arms in the air and shook his head.

'This is unbelievable'

'Why you don't think I can do it?'

'Well technically you are- so why aren't you playing with her?'

'I don't need to. She's like a pet bunny. Feed her and show her where the toilet is, the rest she does it herself. See?'

Wilson rolled his eyes.

'You're so naïve- just wait and see, you'll contradict yourself'

He sat down in an empty chair at the table, House looked up from his gameboy.

'Oui! What are you doing?'

'Er.. sitting down'

'Don't you have work to do?'

'Don't you?'

'Yes, but I also have an excuse'

Wilson ignored him.

'So is everything alright with you and Cameron now?'

'Don't know'

House returned his eyes to the screen.

'You didn't … talk to her?'

'about what?

'Anything, everything!'

'What are you my mother? I'm a big boy! I can handle this on my own. Now shut up, you're making me lose'

Wilson sighed.

Ellie had just finished her picture, and proudly took it up and trotted over to give it to her father.

She stood next to him for some minutes before House saw Wilson cock his head indicating that she was there.

He looked down at her.

Ellie gave a cheeky grin and held the picture up for him to see.

'Present for daddy from Ellie'

House didn't know what to do. He looked at Wilson with a clueless expression.

'Aren't you gonna take it? Thank her?'

The little girl stood there waiting for dad to speak.

'Um… wow Ellie thank you'

He reached down for the piece of paper and held it in front of him, looking at the lines and squiggles.

'What a touching moment'

'Shut up Jimmy'

'What did she draw?'

' It looks like a rainbow salad and stick figures. How am I suppose to know?'

'Give it here'

House handed his friend the picture and put down his gameboy.

Ellie tugged on her father's pants.

' Pick up'

'Not today'

'Please?'

He rolled his eyes and heaved his daughter onto his good knee.

Wilson lay the picture in front of her.

'Ellie tell us about your lovely picture'

The toddler nodded.

'That's mommy and me'

She pointed at the stick figures, one shorter than the other but both of them holding each other's hands. Then she pointed to a much taller one holding a brown stick and was also holding the hand of the shortest figure.

'And that's daddy.'

They all had a smile on them. On top of each of the stick figures heads was a little heart.

'And Ellie loves mommy and mommy love Ellie. And daddy loves Ellie and Ellie loves Daddy. And mommy and daddy love each other too so everyone is happy'

'Looks like your kids got it all figured out' Wilson teased.

'I think someone needs to get back to work'

Wilson left without saying anything else, leaving House feeling mildly defeated.

Ellie waved goodbye as he walked out the door.

House looked at her. He didn't know what to say or do, so he just let her sit on his knee and took whatever followed.

She looked up at him.

'Do you like the picture?'

I don't think I've got the whole father thing yet. I can hardly tell what the hell this kids put onto the paper but I guess it's all right to lie to kids. Everybody lies. Parents do it all the time.

'Yeah Ellie its great'

There was a sudden silence in the room.

'Daddy, I'm hungry'

'Same'

She'd never gotten that reply before. Mommy had always asked her what she wanted to eat.

House looked at his daughter, who seemed a little lost for words.

'Do you like McDonalds?'

Her little face lit up. 'Yes!'

'Great, we can go then'

'What about mommy?'

'We can bring some food back for her'

'Okay then- what about my picture?'

'Pictures don't need food- it'll be safe on the table'

She smiled delightedly.

He let Ellie slide off his knee, while reaching into his pocket for his Vicodin. Popping two in his mouth her stood up and took his daughters hand.

--------------------------------------

Ellie and House spotted Cuddy leaving her office as they were on their way out.

'Aun-'

He stopped Ellie from calling her name, putting a hand over her mouth. She struggled for some seconds to talk but soon gave up. He pulled Ellie with him behind a wall and waited for Cuddy to disappear.

She proceeded into the elevators and House put his hand down from Ellie's mouth.

'Why can't I say hello to Aunty Cuddy'

'Because Aunty Cuddy is very mean'

He walked on holding her hand.

Ellie giggled.

'But she was nice to me'

'That's because you're little'

'But she's nice to mommy'

'Yeah well… let's just say she's nice to everyone except me'

'Should I hide from her too?'

'If you want'

The two exited out of the hospital.

'Are we going to McDonalds?'

'Yeup- don't worry its only a block away'

Ellie looked at his hand that was holding hers and smiled to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N; **short chapter, I'm sorry. I'm working straight on to the next one though. House might become a little OOC as he starts to get use to Ellie. But I'm trying my hardest to keep him himself. I hope everyone still likes the story. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Cameron walked into the room, expecting to see House and Ellie but instead found an empty room.

Her first reaction was to panic, though on the outside, her expression remained calm.

She spotted a piece of paper on the table and thought it could be a note for her but found that it was a picture. As a mother, she recognised that the picture was drawn by Ellie and smiled when she saw that her daughter had drawn her father with the two of them.

Ellie had grown so fond of her father in the past days and it meant a lot to Allison that House had finally taken some initiative about it.

Cameron took the picture and put it on House's table.

_Where can they be?_

She went down to Wilson's office wondering if House had taken Ellie there.

-------------------

'Come in'

The oncologist called from his desk.

'Cameron'

'Hey, by any chance, have you seen House and Ellie?'

'mmm… no. Last time I saw them, they were in the diagnostics room. Anything I can help with?'

'Unfortunately not, I was just expecting to find them in there when I came back from the lab. Just they're not so I thought he'd have come by here. Never mind- thanks'

'Good Luck finding them'

------------------------

House sat at the table with his Big Mac meal. He had bought his daughter a Happy Meal and was watching her struggling to rip the plastic that was around the toy.

'Here'

He took it from her and opened the plastic wrap before handing it back to the little girl.

'Fank You'

'I thought you were hungry'

He took out her cheeseburger from the paper bag and unwrapped it for her.

Ellie put down the toy and took the burger from her dad.

She held it momentarily in her small hands, then plopped it onto the tray in front of her.

'Hey! What are you doing?

'Yuck!'

'You said you wanted a happy meal'

'Pickles! – mommy takes them out'

He looked at her surprised and suddenly a grin spread across his face.

'You got taste kid'

House removed the pickles from the burger for Ellie and gave it back to her.

'There you go'

She began to nibble it happily.

He couldn't help but be proud as he watched his daughter eat her pickle-less burger.

--------------------------------

Frustrated, Cameron took out her cell phoned and called House.

-------------------------------

He looked at his vibrating cell on the table.

'Looks like mommy caught us missing'

Ellie looked at him attentively.

'Helloow?'

'House where's Ellie?'

'Someone sounds worried'

'Can you blame me?'

'Relax I've got her tied up'

'House!'

'Aren't you worried about me?'

'You're not my daughter'

'Okay okay, we've just gone out for lunch'

'Lunch?'

'What you don't eat?'

'No… it's just '

'We'll bring something back for you- Bye'

He hung up before he got a reply from her.

'Women'

Ellie stared at him.

'No offence'

He took a huge bite out of his burger and the two finished their meal silently.

-----------------------------------------

Cameron paced in the office impatiently, worrying herself with thoughts of Ellie being with House.

_What if he loses her? What if she hurts herself? What if she doesn't want to eat her food? What if…. I shouldn't worry, she'll be okay. Ellie is well behaved._

She walked out of the room to go fine Chase and Foreman.

Watching Foreman come out of the patient's room, she jogged up to him.

'Hey, need help?'

'Actually I just finished'

'Oh'

'Shouldn't you be with Ellie or something'?

'I do work here- besides I don't know where she is'

'You lost her?'

'No. House took her out for lunch'

'Well that very… not -like House'

'Hmm'

'On the topic of lunch, I'm due for my break- wanna join?'

'Thanks but no, I want to be here when they get back.'

'Suit yourself'

He turned right and Cameron went the opposite direction back to the diagnostics room.

----------------------------------------

Taking a glance at his watch House lifted his head back to Ellie who was finishing her fries.

'Come on, we need to get mommy some food and head back'

The toddler smiled. She loved bringing things back for her mom. From a picture to a finger painting, it didn't matter. Every time she gave her mom something, it always put a smile on her face.

They walked out of McDonalds and Ellie pulled on House's hand.

'What now!'

'M..mommy's food'

'Yeah Yeah I know'

'But we haven't gowt it'

'Like your mothers gonna eat McDonalds'

'Yesh she does. Mommy eats it with me'

'Yeah? Does she finish it?'

'Sometimes'

'And other times'

She looked at him.

'… no'

'Thought so- we'll pick up a sandwich or salad for her on the way back'

Ellie walked on with her father.

----------------------------

Cameron sat in the sofa chair at the corner of House's office, keeping an eye through the glass for signs of him and her daughter.

Feeling a little tired, she decided she could spare some minutes of shuteye. It wasn't like her to nap through out the day, but recently she really needed the extra rest.

-----------------------------

House and Ellie stepped out of the elevators.

She let go of his hand and trotted towards the diagnostics room.

'And there she goes'

The toddler ran up to the door and tried to push it open but wasn't strong enough. She was only able to move the heavy glass a tiny bit before giving up and waited for her dad to help her.

'Oh poor thing- see what was the rush? You had to wait anyway'

He teased as he swung it open.

She rushed into the room and looked for her mother.

'mommy?'

The little girl looked around the room and saw her mother sleeping in the chair that was n her father's office.

House set the bag of food on the glass table.

Ellie ran up and tugged at his pants.

'Go find your mother'

She pointed at his office.

'I can't open the door'

'More door trouble?'

He limped over to the glass door and saw Cameron sleeping in the chair.

Ellie waited patiently for him to open it and wasn't happy when he didn't.

'Daddy. Door!'

'You can't see that mommy is sleeping?'

'But…'

'Mommy doesn't wake you up when you sleep does she?'

'But we have food'

'That can wait'

House felt weird about this whole situation. He wasn't use to acts of kindness. But he knew Cameron hadn't been sleeping enough lately and she looked too peaceful to be disturbed. That just meant he had to put up with his daughter for longer.

He slumped onto a chair and Ellie walked up to him.

'Don't you take naps?'

She shook her head.

---------------------------------

Allison slowly opened her eyes.

_Gosh, how did I dose off?_

She lifted her head from the headrest and scanned her surroundings.

Her eyes caught sight of Ellie and House in the other room.

He was looking down and talking to her while she seemed to just be standing and listening to him.

Getting up from the chair, she rubbed her eyes and walked into the diagnostics room.

Ellie looked from her dad to her mother.

'Mommy!'

She trotted up to her happily.

'Hey sweetie'

She put her hands on top of her daughter's head and gave her a little pat.

House waited for the two to settle.

'Hungry?'

He lifted the bag of food to Cameron.

She had completely forgotten about lunch. But then she remembered that they had gone out to eat.

'Thanks'

She took the bag from him.

'Mommy, we went to McDonalds and I had a Happy Meal'

'Did you?'

'Yesh and daddy didn't know that I hate pickles so I had to tell him to take it out of my cheeseburger'

Cameron looked at House and gave him a smile.

He was too shy about his daughter spilling every detail about their time together to look back.

'And I helped daddy pick out lunch just for you'

'Thanks sweetie'

Allison wanted to give House a huge kiss for taking care of Ellie and having her have such a great time with him but she knew better than to show too much emotion towards Greg House.

'Wow, kids really do tell you everything don't they?'

Cameron looked at House and raised an eyebrow.

'You're embarrassed'

'What is there to be embarrassed of?'

'You're embarrassed you took your daughter out to lunch'

'We had to eat'

'Fine, well to be more specific, you're embarrassed by the fact that she dislikes pickles just like you and she told me that you helped her take them out of her burger'

'That's nothing to be embarrassed about- the kids just smart and didn't want to touch the awful green stuff. I don't blame her'

'I know its nothing to be embarrassed about but you are'

House got up and left the room.

'What?'

Allison exchanged looks with her daughter.

She wasn't going to take his response too seriously this time. Besides, her appetite was coming back.

Looking inside the bag to see what food House had brought back for her, she was delighted to see that she had obviously thought about when she ate.

Taking out the chicken salad and sandwich, she sat down at the table and began to eat her food.

Ellie climbed onto the chair next to her and watch her mother eat.

---------------------

**A/N: **Dear oh dear, how was this chapter? I'm sorta freaking out. I've got two assignments due and I've hardly started one of them but I just want to keep writing.

Hope it meets the standard. It's still gooey and stuff. I'm thinking of blending the season 2 finale in it. Just to spice it up. But you never know.

I'm looking forward to knowing what you guys think. _THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO'VE COMMENTED. YOU GUYS ROCK! _


	13. Chapter 13

Cameron hadn't seen House since that afternoon, nor had she left the diagnostic room.

It was now past 6:30 and with her things packed, she sat down in his office looking at Ellie playing on the floor.

'Are we going to eat dinner?'

'Of course Ellie, we just had to wait for your Daddy to come back'

'Why?'

'Because we're going to sleepover at Daddy's place tonight- how does that sound?'

'Good'

Ellie smiled and continued to play on the floor with the Happy Meal toy she had gotten earlier that day.

------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly House limped into the room, whistling to himself.

'Daddy!'

'Hi'

He grabbed his ipod and put it into his bag before swinging the pack around his shoulder and limping straight out the door again.

Cameron watched him but remained seated.

A few seconds later, he popped his head back into the room.

'Coming? Or have you decided to sleep in the hospital tonight? –If you ask me, that's sorta sad if you are'

Allison rolled her eyes.

'Ellie let's go. Put the ball back where you found it sweetie'

She put out her hand for her daughter to hold.

-------------------------------------------------

The cab pulled up at House home and the three went inside.

'Pizza?'

'Yay!' Ellie cried.

'Pizza it is then!'

'House!'

'What? We need to eat'

'Pizza is not food'

'What is it then?'

'Its close to Ellie's bedtime and you're gonna feed her pizza?'

'No, I'm gonna order pizza for her to dream about'

Cameron glared at him.

'Fine, there's a diner around the corner. They close at 9'

'Sounds good'

'Sheesh, you obviously don't know the meaning of food'

'Well at least I know the meaning of ''junk food''

---------------------------------------------------------

By the time they got back, Ellie had already fallen asleep and Cameron had to carry her home.

House felt so useless. He felt like it should have been his job but he couldn't do it because of his leg.

Allison tucked Ellie into his bed, giving her a kiss goodnight.

She went into the kitchen to get a drink and stopped when she saw House next to the kitchen bench feeding a rat.

'What are you doing?'

'Feeding Steve'

'That thing is still alive?'

'Don't call him 'thing' you're hurting his feelings'

'Sorry… I just didn't know rodents lived for so long'

'His not any rodent, his a rodent with a clean medical history'

She took a glass from the cupboard and filled it up with water, walking over to watch House feed his pet.

'His certainly aged'

It was clear that time had taken its effect on the poor thing. The rat was now a whitish grey and slightly bold and slightly fatter animal. She could remember when he had first found it in Stacy's home. She was sure Steve had seen him through all the stages. From his Vicodin addiction, to his grumpiness and maybe even his reaction and behaviour after she had left Princeton.

'Five years, so have you'

'Geeh thanks'

'Welcome'

His eyes focused on the rat.

Cameron finished her glass of water.

'I'm going to bed'

He nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 11:00pm when House decided to go to bed. He had had his pyjamas in the bathroom, therefore he had changed earlier.

Limping into his bedroom, he remembered that Cameron and Ellie were asleep.

It was dark and he could hardly see where he was going.

_This is crazy, I'll trip and they'll find me unconscious in the morning._

He fiddled his way to his bed as his eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting.

Ellie and her mother were neatly cuddled together on one side, leaving the other side of the bed for him.

_There goes half my bed_.

He was afraid that he'd wake them as he climbed in. Alongside the fact that he could hardly see where things were and he did take a while to settle into a comfortable position because of his bummed leg.

He was surprised that he was okay, when he spent the night at the hotel with them. But he wasn't prepared to take another risk.

Reconsidering, he took the available pillow from his side of the bed and limped back out of the room.

Deciding that he would take the couch tonight.

_Dammit this is gonna hurt in the morning. _He thought, rubbing his leg.

Settling himself on the couch, he rested his head onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------

It was 5am and his leg had given him an early wake up call.

He cursed to himself as he moved a hand down to rub it.

An hour later Cameron woke and found that it was just her an Ellie in the bed. She remembered that House had said they'd be sleeping together and she knew he was not an early riser.

Getting up slowly, she went out of the room to look for him, closing the door quietly behind her so Ellie wouldn't be disturbed.

She heard small sounds that seemed to be coming from a television, padding softly into the lounge room she found House sitting on the could, his hair ruffled watching the TV screen.

'House?' she said quietly.

He turned his head to see her.

'Omgosh, did you sleep on the couch?'

He didn't reply and returned to the screen.

'You know that's bad for your leg. If we're not allowing you to sleep in your own bed, then Ellie and I are going back to the hotel'

'Don't'

'You can't sleep on the couch every night'

'I wont'

She walked around and sat down next to him.

He looked at her surprised, scanning her from head to toe as if she was crazy.

Cameron felt the awkwardness and looked at him.

'What?'

'Nothing'

They watched the television together for some time, side by side.

---------------------

Cameron shivered; she hadn't expected to be sitting down for so long so she hadn't put a jacket on.

She wrapped her hands around her shoulders hugging herself to keep warm.

He sensed her movement and knew she was feeling cold, trying to be sympathetic he asked her if she wanted something extra to put over herself.

'No it's fine, I don't want to wake Ellie going into the room'

She tucked her feet under herself.

He felt stupid. He was warm and comfortable, while she was cold and sacrificing her warmth to not wake her child.

He looked at her. Her eyes had refocused on the screen.

Sighing, he knew he'd regret this.

Shifting himself closer, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her nearer to him so they could share his warmth.

Cameron stiffened.

'House- I'm fine'

'Shuddup, this isn't for you, its for me. If you get sick, then you can't look after Ellie. So that leaves me with a raging four year old for whatever time it takes you to get better'

She looked at him for a moment stunned but then smiled.

'Thanks'

'For what?'

She didn't reply. On the inside she knew he did it for her and knowing it made her heart beat a little faster.

--------------------------------------

Ellie sat up in bed and couldn't see either of her parents anywhere.

Her chest started to feel heavy and she wanter to cry.

Holding it in, she took in a deep breath and called for her mother.

Allison's head sprung up as she heard her daughter's voice.

House released her to let her go fetch her.

She opened the door and saw her toddler sitting in the big bed.

'Hello Ellie'

'Mommy!'

Cameron went over and hugged her daughter, who started to sob.

'What's wrong Ellie?'

'You left me'

'No sweetie, mommy didn't leave you. She just wanted you to get sleep. Mommy would never leave you'

'Promise' she hiccupped.

'Of course'

She lifted her daughter off the bed and took her outside.

House heard them coming and turned around.

' Well it looks lie someone had an emotional wake-up'

Ellie rubbed her damp eyes and buried her face near her mother's neck.

Holding Ellie, she went back and sat next to House.

He looked at his teary daughter and changed the channel to cartoons.

Ellie head the voices of 'Dora the explorer' and moved her head towards the direction of the screen.

Cameron sighed.

'Ellie, why don't you watch TV with daddy for a while, while mommy goes and gets ready for work'

Her daughter looked up at her and nodded.

She put her on the couch and went to get changed.

-----------------------------------------------------

House took his cane that was leaning on the armrest and began to tap it consistently on the floor.

'So'

Ellie was memorized with the animations playing on the screen.

Two characters gave each other a friendly hug.

'Hmm, it's okay you can just keep watching TV'

She looked at him.

'Or not'

The toddler let out a childish giggle.

'Err… okay'

She kneeled on the couch and spread her arms out towards her father, asking for a hug.

He sat there looking at her, his cane still tapping the floor.

Deciding that he would ignore her action, he started to watch the screen.

Suddenly he felt a small weight collapse around his chest as Ellie gave him a bear hug.

'And you wonder why kids are doing it early these days' he mumbled to himself.

He used one hand to pat Ellie's back.

-------------------------------------

When Allison finished changing, she went and changed Ellie.

The two were ready to leave the house when Cameron saw that House was still not dressed for work.

'You're not working today?'

'No'

'Its 8:30. You're gonna be late'

'Aren't I always late'

'Yes but-'

'Go without me, I've got some stuff I want to do before I get there'

'Need help'

'No you saint'

'Sorry for asking'

She opened the door and left with Ellie.

They picked up breakfast on the way.

-------------------------------------

He looked out his window and made sure they had gone before he got himself ready.

He was going to do some shopping.

------------------------------------

**A/N: **Short chapter I know. Sorry!

I managed to finish one of my assignments! Yay!

Trying hard to update new chapters. Thank you so much for reading. Thank god holidays for me are coming up soon. Hope it doesn't seem like I'm slacking… -S Love the comments.

Thanks again!


	14. Chapter 14

Grabbing his jacket, House limped out his door and closed it behind him.

He couldn't take his bike because he wanted to buy a fair bit.

He signalled for a cab.

'Where to?'

'The mall'

----------------------------------------

House went around.

'_Its always more fun to get the exciting things first' _ he thought to himself as he headed to 'Toys 'r' us'

-----------------------------------------

He picked out two teddy bears, a doctor's play set, a box of legos and a few different sized balls, including a new gameboy game for himself.

_No barbies for my kid._

Next place he headed for was Target.

He came out of the store with some crayons, a small 'care bear' back pack, and a set of pyjamas and robe he thought Cameron would like.

He started to feel the pain in his leg from carrying all the stuff and sat down to rest and pop himself a Vicodin.

Two more shops and he'd be heading back home to drop of the things.

House found himself in the isles of the supermarket.

He knew Cameron wanted ''healthy'' food for Ellie, but he didn't want to bore her with sandwiches and fruit.

Throwing about 4 bags of candy into the trolley, he moved on to the next lane.

After filling his trolley with cereal, bread, sausages, chip packets, salad packs, tuna, poppas, milk and more, House headed for the cashier.

---------------------------------

His cell phone rang and he was forced to pull the trolley to a side and answer it.

'House! Where the hell are you!' came the voice on the line.

'I'm in a room surrounded by hookers'

'Its almost midday!- I had to get Chase to cover you clinic duty. This better not be the result of Dr Cameron moving in'

'Put Wilson on'

'Wilson's not here'

'Yes he is'

'House!'

'I know his there!'

Cuddy sighed and handed Wilson the phone.

'How did yo-'

'I know everything'

'But-'

'Who else would have told her Cameron moved in with me'

'But-'

'I need you to get here'

'And here would be…?'

'The mall'

'The mall!' Wilson repeated. Cuddy gave him a look.

'Yes Jimmy the mall- you just gave away the fact that you like shopping. O-oh Jimmy I know your secret now. No wonder you lost all your wives'

'House why on earth are you at the mall'

'Just be here'

'I can't, I have work and so do you'

'So? You've got a break soon. As soon as you get your ass down here, the sooner we can get back to work'

He hung up before Wilson could respond.

----------------------------

20 minutes later Wilson found House sitting on a bench with a loaded trolley.

His jaw dropped open, stunned.

'Oh boy!- I can't believe it'

'I'm not so cruel that I'd starve them'

'Err… I can see there is A LOT more than just food in there House'

'So?'

'She's really affected you hasn't she?'

'No'

'Liar'

'I never lie'

'Alright then, so this is it?'

House paused and thought.

'Wait here'

He limped quickly away, leaving Wilson standing alone with the trolley shaking his head.

---------------------------

Looking up at the sign that read 'Tiffany and Co.', House took a deep breath and walked in.

He scanned the displays behind the glass.

'Good afternoon Sir, Were you looking for anything in particular?'

House looked up at the lady.

'Um… a ring'

'Any particular type or style? Silver gold? Rocks?'

'Err…silver'

'Right over here Sir'

The lady showed him their collection of silver rings. Some were heavily covered in diamonds, other rubies and sapphires.

'Here's one of our newest stock'

She pulled out a ring that had white diamond and blue diamond crammed into the band.

House stared at it for some seconds.

'Um… do you have anything more…. simple. . .plain…?'

'Of course'

The lady smiled and showed him the simpler styles.

After suggesting many different rings, House still wasn't happy.

He scanned the displays for himself and finally pointed out one he was pleased with.

'That one'

The lady was relieved he had finally made up his mind.

She pulled out and showed him the ring.

It had small light pink sapphires and diamonds spread about 3 mm evenly around its band. Its main piece was the heart shape with the light blue sapphire that sat on one of its sides that was at the top of the ring.

'Lovely choice Sir. Would you like to engrave it? It doesn't take long'

He stopped for a moment.

'Yes please'

She handed him a piece of paper to write his message.

House held the pen in his hand and stared at the sheet in front of him.

'_forever always'_

He handed the lady back the sheet.

--------------------------------

Walking out of the shop, he placed the box in his pocket and headed back to find Wilson.

He wasn't going to give the ring to her or propose. That would be rushing into things. He cared for her, but he wasn't sure the 'love' part had surfaced yet.

In fact he started to wonder why he even bought it. Maybe it was just good to know he'd bought it. So he wouldn't feel completely guilty the next time he was call a 'selfish bastard'.

But really he just wanted to be ready.

He was to keep it until it was the right time. It could be in the next month or the next year or more if that's how long it was to take.

Maybe he wouldn't see them anymore by then, maybe she would have moved out and married another man, had more kids and just cut contact with him.

But that didn't matter to him now.

'What took you so long?'

'Sorry, I got caught up in an adult bookstore'

'The mall doesn't have one'

'You just don't know where to look'

Wilson rolled his eyes.

---------------------------------------

'Geeh, you were generous on your wallet'

Much like that night he'd helped with Cameron's luggage; Wilson helped House with the bags of shopping he'd done.

House dumped the bags on the floor and hurried into his bedroom, pulling out the wooden chest he kept all his medicine in.

He took the ring out of his pocket and put it into the box before closing it and sliding it back into his closet.

----------------------------------------

Within a short amount of time, Wilson had helped him unpack. The toys were spread to one side of the couch while he put the pyjamas he'd bought for Cameron on his bed. The food was packed into the cupboard and the two were ready to return back to work.

-----------------------------------------

It was about 2:45 pm when House and Wilson got to the hospital.

Cuddy bumped into them and took her chance to blow off at them for being away for so long.

'Every man is for himself' mumbled Wilson, who quickly walked off.

'So much for bros before hoes'

'Where have you been House!'

'Err'

'If you were planning to come this late, why bother coming to work at all?'

'Because I love my job'

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

'If that were true I wouldn't have hired you'

-----------------------------------------

House limped into the diagnostics room where he found the team at the white board.

Ellie sat on the floor trying to listen to what they were saying.

She saw him walk in and jumped up to greet him.

'How nice of you to join us' said Foreman who was clearly frustrated.

'House its 3'o clock, where have you been?' Cameron looked at him puzzled.

Chase just stood and said nothing.

'So! What have we got?'

He limped over and took the marker off Foreman.

Just then a man poked his head into the room.

Ellie saw him.

'He-oh!'

House turned around and saw who his daughter had said 'hi' to.

'Can I help you?'

The man stepped into the room.

'Which one of you is doctor House?' his beady eyes scanned the room.

The little girl began to feel scared and ran to her mother's side grabbing tightly onto Cameron's hand.

'His not here'

'No I'm sure his here, he was out earlier- the nurses said he just came back'

House sighed.

'What do you want?'

The man glared at him before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gun, shooting House twice causing him to fall to the floor before making his escape.

It didn't take a genius to know someone was shot. The four year old watched her father crash to the ground.

Ellie's scream filled the room.

'Daddy!'

Cameron held her daughter back instantly as the little girl fought her mother's hold to run to her father.

'Ellie No!'

'Daddy! Daddy's hurt!'

Tears rushed down her face, which was now bright red. She continued to scream kicking to break free from her mothers grip.

Allison was in shock. She also wanted to run over and check if House was okay. But she couldn't, not only did her legs not allow her to move, but she needed to hold Ellie back.

Foreman and Chase went over to House, checking his pulse and reaction.

'His still breathing, quick call a nurse'

Within a matter of seconds, nurses were putting him on a bed and wheeling him into the ER.

Cameron sparked out of her shock; she let go of Ellie allowing the four year old to run toward her father.

'Foreman watch Ellie for me!'

Foreman ran after Ellie and lifted her off the ground just before she could run out the door with the nurses.

Allison shot over to House's side, helping wheel him out.

She kept a hand on the gauze that was holding the bleed in his neck.

'You're going to be okay' she kept repeating.

----------------------------------

It was 6:00pm when Cameron finally returned to the diagnostics room. Foreman sat on the chair with Ellie on his lap.

Her eyes were still puffy from crying.

'Hey, thanks for taking care of her'

Foreman looked up at her.

'No problem'

'You better get home'

'Yeh- how's House?'

'His still unconscious'

'He'll be alright Cameron'

Foreman let Ellie of his lap and stood up to give Cameron a pat on her back.

'You should get some rest too'

Cameron nodded.

He took his bag and left Allison and Ellie in the room.

The little girl ran over and hugged her mother.

Cameron picked her daughter up and buried her face into the child's neck, she began to cry.

Ellie felt the moisture of her mother's tears soaking into her shirt. Her throat was too sore to say anything. She had done her part of crying and screaming for the day.

Wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, she hugged her tightly.

She looked over her mother's shoulder and saw her father blood stained on the carpet.

'I don't want to go home without daddy' she whispered.

'Neither do I sweetie'

-----------------------------------------------

Wilson had received the news that House had been shot.

He had heard the gunshots from his office.

It was a shock but then again not so surprising.

The way that House had treated his patients through out the years, something like this was bound to happen sooner or later.

But he cared as much as a friend would care.

He knew Cameron wouldn't be leaving the hospital until he awoke and decided that he'd go see how she was coping.

-----------------------------------------------

Wilson found Cameron cuddled with Ellie asleep on House's office chair.

He didn't want to wake them but too late. Cameron's eyes blinked open slowly until they focused on the person in front of her.

She quickly snapped awake.

'Is he okay?'

'Sorry, I don't know- there hasn't been any news yet. I just came to see how you were going'

Her head hung in disappointment.

'He'll pull through Cameron, his House. He pulls through anything'

'I could have done something. I should have-…'

'No. You couldn't. There wasn't anything you could have done to stop this. It wasn't your fault'

Cameron looked down.

'You should have seen Ellie'

Wilson glanced at the sleeping child.

'She looks exhausted'

'I've never heard her scream like that. It was so sudden. I don't want it to scar her.'

'Its happened now. There's no point worrying. We just have to hope for the best that House will wake up soon. Ellie will forget about it once she see's that she's okay'

'W- wh- what is he doesn't wake up?' Cameron was almost too afraid to ask the question.

'He will'

And with that Wilson gave her a brave smile and exited the room.

------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Hey everyone. Finished chapter 14!. It felt like I hadn't updated in weeks. I'm glad I finally did. The next one should be coming up soon.

Hope the story's still good. Thank you for your comments and most of all thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't think I really copied the whole ''shooting idea'' but okay… its better to be safe than sorry.

Spoiler for season 2 finale in my last chapter.

Err… apologies about that.

-------------------

Cameron and Ellie slept in the hospital that night, though Allison couldn't rest most of the night.

She worried about House. He was an ass, he was a jerk, but the past few days she'd seen him gradually accept Ellie and show another side of himself. It struck her that she worried for him because of Ellie.

Her daughter had wanted to know him for so long and now she'd finally got to, it would be too soon to separate her from him.

At about 4o'clock in the morning, when the hospital was still quiet, with only the late shift nurses patrolling the area, Cameron decided to go see House.

Slowly supporting Ellie who was resting her head on her shoulder, Allison got up from the seat and paced down the hall towards the elevators.

----------------------

House had been put in a separate room instead of sharing one with other patients, like most people in recovery.

She could see him sleeping soundly on the bed. There was a patch on his neck where the stitches had sewn up the wound made from the gunshot.

There was a chair close by. Walking slowly over to it, she made herself comfortable, while still carrying a sleeping Ellie.

------------------------

By 8:30 the next morning, Cameron had at least caught up on a bit of sleep and felt just that little bit better.

Wilson had come in that morning earlier than usual to check up on his friend.

He walked into the room, finding Cameron and Ellie on the chair beside House's bed.

_Wow they move quick.  
_

Allison felt his presence and woke up.

'Good morning' her voice sounded a little croaky.

'Morning' Wilson replied amazingly. 'You two were still in the office when I left last night. When did you move in here'

Cameron yawned. 'About 4 this morning'

'Ah'

'Why are you in so early?'

'Just thought I'd see how he was'

Ellie stirred from the sound of her mothers voice and soon awoke too.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at her mother then looked over at Wilson.

'Good morning Ellie'

'Good m-orn-ing Uncle Wil-shon' the little girl yawned back.

She looked around the room, clearly remembering that it wasn't the place she fell asleep in. Gradually her eyes fell upon the bed where her father lay sleeping.

'Daddy!'

The toddler rolled over, off her mother lap and fell onto the floor.

'Ellie!' Allison quickly got off the chair to check if her daughter was okay.

Giving her child a hug, she scanned her body and was relieved to find not bruising or scratched.

Ellie pushed off her mother and padded over to House. She was just half and inch too short to see the top of the bed.

Frustrated, she jumped up and down trying to see her fathers face.

Wilson tried to hold in the laughter. She was so cute yet so hopeless when compared to the height of the bed.

Cameron looked at her daughter and sighed. She went and picked her up so that Ellie could have a good view of House.

'Daddy?'

'Ellie his sleeping'

'Wake up'

'Sweetie, your daddy needs to rest'

'Is he dead?' Ellie's eyes became glassy as a layer of water filled them.

'No Ellie'

'Then tell him to wake up… Daddy wake up!'

'Shh… Daddy needs to rest. He got hurt and he needs to sleep so he can get better'

'But he can sleep after he wakes up!'

'No Ellie'

'But why!'

Wilson knew Cameron was tired and Ellie wasn't helping. He took a step closer to the two.

'Hey Ellie, why don't I take you to have some breakfast?'

'No! I don't want breakfast'

'Well, if you don't eat, you won't grow. Don't you want to grow up so you can see your daddy without mommy having to lift you?'

'But…--okay. Will daddy wake up when we come back?'

'If your extra good maybe'

Ellie brightened up with a smile and trotted up to Wilson who took her hand.

The little girl looked back.

'Mommy are you coming too?'

Allison looked at Ellie.

'No, mommy's not that hungry sweetie, how bout you just go with Uncle Wilson and I promise you we can go have lunch together'

Cameron mouthed 'thank you' to Wilson before he smiled in return and walked on with Ellie.

She sat back down onto the chair exhausted.

It could be days before House woke up.

'You've let me down too many times already to let me down again' she whispered.

She looked at her watch and decided she might as well go upstairs and start coffee for the boys.

----------------

Expecting to see no one in the diagnostics room, she was proven wrong when she saw Cuddy sitting at the table.

'Hey'

Cuddy turned around.

'Hey'

The lady looked behind Cameron.

'Where's Ellie?'

'Oh. Umm.. Wilson took her out for breakfast- Can I help?'

'No… no I just thought you might have gone to the bathroom so I decided I'd wait. Just came to see how you were. So how are you going?'

'Fine'

Allison walked over to the bench where the coffee maker was and filled the jug with water.

'Do you… want to talk about anything?' Cuddy asked unsure.

'Like what?'

'House'

'What about him?'

Cameron felt a little defensive. She'd gotten sick of people being so sympathetic over the whole situation. It was good that her friends were supportive but House wasn't dead. He was shot and he was stable. She didn't feel that she should be treated any differently just because he was the father of her child.

'I just thought..'

Allison sat down at the table and looked down, tracing her fingers along the cold glass.

'Have you ever had a friend that was in hospital?'

'Yes' the question came a little unexpectedly.

Cameron nodded.

'But House…'

'Is Ellie's father, is the man I slept with, is the guy I seemed to be crushing over since I first started my fellowship here'

'Cameron'

'I just… don't need that much sympathy. His not my husband. His just…'

Allison started to cry. She buried her face into her hands.

Cuddy rushed over to her side and kneeled down, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Sorry'

Cameron continued to sob. She'd cried too many times these past few days.

-------------------------

Wilson had arrived back with Ellie who was eager to see if her father had woken up. Unfortunately though he hadn't.

It was now lunchtime and Cameron had stuck to her word. She and Ellie went and had lunch together.

Ellie held her mothers hand trotted beside her as they entered the cafeteria.

The little girl could tell that her mother wasn't happy. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy but above all, she saw through the brave face her mother constantly put on.

'I'm sorry mommy'

Cameron looked down at Ellie.

'For what?'

The toddler shrugged.

'Ellie sweetie, don't ever apologise if you didn't do anything wrong. Nothing that has happened these past few days is your fault okay?'

Ellie nodded but felt unconvinced.

-------------------------------------

House awoke slowly into an empty room. He could feel already that Cameron would be somewhere in the room if not beside him.

Slowly he opened his eyes, adjusting his vision.

Allison put lifted her head from her arm. She had been catching up on some sleep that Ellie hadn't allowed her to get.

'House'

He smirked at her.

'You're pathetic'

'Thanks'

She accepted what he had said, purely just being glad that he had woken up.

'Everyone was so worried'

'I know, they just can't live without me'

Soft padding of feet could be heard, coming closer towards his bed.

'Daddy!'

House smiled, he decided that he should take the father roll. After being shot and going through the potential fact that he wouldn't wake to see life as it was again was a thought he wished to completely erase from his mind. Besides, since Ellie had come, he had to admit to himself that he was becoming fond of her.

'Hey Ellie, I'm here'

The little girl bounced up and down before her mother lifted her up and placed her next to her father on the bed.

She spread her arms out to hug him.

'Woah, take it easy there kid!' House chuckled.

'I missed you daddy'

'… I missed you too'

Cameron sighed.

'How are you?'

House looked up at her.

'There's still pain.'

'Your leg?'

'My neck and my stomach'

She raised an eyebrow at him.

'… yeah.. my leg hurts too'

Wilson, Foreman, Chase and Cuddy came in not so long after being paged by Cameron that House had woken up.

'Welcome back' said Wilson, giving his friend a gentle slap on the back.

' You know, I really thought we'd never have to have you boss us around again, if you hadn't woken up- I would have started celebrating' Foreman joked.

' Love you too Foreman'

Chase smiled. 'You look good'

Cuddy looked at him, tears rolling down her cheek, overwhelmed by the fact that he hadn't given up on them.

'Oh god, your worse than Cameron'

House rolled his eyes at his boss.

-----------------

The following week, House was discharged from the hospital, after he'd replaced the stitches and had been checked overall.

He took up his cane, looking at it as if it was some old photo album flooded with memories. The pain would probably never leave his leg; the neck and stomach however would take their own slow recovery. But pain wasn't going to stop him living his life from now on.

He turned to see his daughter not too far away from him.

'Ready to go home?'

'Yes!' Ellie shouted trotting up to hold her fathers hand.

Cameron walked up to his other side.

'I thought I'd never hear you say that'

---------------------

Cameron unlocked the door to House's apartment.

He limped in, letting Ellie go.

Everything had stayed pretty much the same. He could tell Cameron hadn't come back since his shooting.

He looked around his home. Scanning the place through.

Something was missing though.

Steve was still in his cage, the remote was where he had left it, there was still the same amount of whiskey in the bottle but he was sure he'd done some shopping that day. He stopped in his lounge room.

Small visions came through his mind. He remembered that he'd bought presents for Cameron and Ellie. He'd left them on the couch and on his bed but they weren't there and what about … the ring.

He limped fast, back into his bedroom kneeling down to pull out the wooden chest from under his bed.

It wasn't there.

Cameron came into the room.

'What's wrong?'

He sat down on the floor.

'Have you been back here?'

'No, I haven't been back here since you got shot, why?'

'.. Nothing'

He looked down. Maybe it was just a dream, maybe he hadn't bought anything. Being unconscious for so long had clearly messed with his brain.

Allison came up and sat beside him.

'Calm down. Your just going to need sometime to get use to things again'

House nodded.

--------------------------------

House was told to remain at home for recovery for 8 weeks.

Cameron wasn't too bothered, because she was able to leave Ellie at home with him, which took a load off her back, allowing her to work somewhat properly again.

She called him every couple of hours to check up on the two and consult him on their cases.

-----------------------

He sighed and looked at his watch, then at Ellie who was playing on the floor.

'Hey you wanna take a walk?'

Ellie looked up at him.

'Where?'

'I don't know… do you like parks?'

'Yeah!.. but mommy said you had to stay home and rest'

'Well.. exercising helps people get better'

The little girl considered this.

'Ohwkay'

House smiled and pick up the phone, dialling the office.

Message bank.

'Hey Cameron, we're going out for a while- be back soon'

He put down the phone and stood up. A sharp pan ran down his thigh.

Ellie looked at him.

'Daddy?'

He rubbed at his leg before taking up his cane.

'I'm fine'

He gave out his hand for his daughter to hold.

-------------------------------

The two walked to the park.

Ellie spotted the play equipment and tugged at her father hand to let her go play.

House looked down and nodded at her.

'Just don't run off. I haven't got a leash for you'

Ellie trotted to the sandbox while he found a bench not too far away to sit and keep and eye on her.

----------------------------

It had been about 20 minutes and House hadn't taken his eyes off her.

Ellie innocently digged and burrowed at the sand, laughing happily to herself.

He felt a vibration in his pocket, discovering that it was a message from Cameron.

_Sorry, just got back to the office. _

_Was at a meeting._

_OK. Take care of Ellie._

_Cam._

He wasn't bothered to reply.

Closing his phone he looked back up at Ellie who was now being companied by a man.

His whole body stiffened as he rose from the bench and began to limp towards his daughter.

Ellie was looking nervously at the man.

She caught her father coming up to them.

'Daddy!"

The man looked up at House.

'Get away from her!' House shouted.

It happened in a flash, the man scooped Ellie from the sandbox covering her mouth.

Ellie attempted to scream and squeal from beneath the man's hand.

House limped faster. His leg began to pain.

Ellie kicked but the man continued to keep her in his grasp.

'STOP!' House shouted.

He hopelessly limped after him. The last person who had past them in the park was too far away to hear him shouting.

The man carried Ellie accelerated and House was no longer able to keep up, he fell to the floor exhausted, his leg throbbing and the vision of his child getting kidnapped played in a loop through his mind.

Sweat ran down his face along with traces of tears.

---------------------------------

Cameron hadn't come out of his room in days. He could hear her grieve but there was nothing he could do to make it right. He'd tried to comfort her countless times and he'd apologised endlessly.

The police had been contacted but there hadn't been a sign of their missing daughter.

House sat on his couch drunk and regretting every moment of that day. He hadn't slept at all for the past 3 days. The guilt polluted him and the image of his daughter never escaped his mind.

Cuddy and Wilson had heard the news. Neither of them blaming anyone though both of them knew it was House's fault.

He'd overdosed on alcohol. His head was pulsing with a sharp pain. Large bags formed from under his eyes as he started blankly at the floor.

And empty Vicodin container lay on the table.

He began to feel dizzy. Eyes trailing over the mess and clutter that had grown around him within the past three days. Empty whisky bottles, vodka, Vicodin, morphine, tissues, chip packets and other pieces of things that were scattered around the room. His vision began to blur as his headache got worse.

Everything went black.

---------------------

**A/N;** Hey readers.

Well I consider this a long chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been a little indecisive about how I wanted the story to go. I hope this is all right. Um… it's not over yet so stay tuned (if you still want to). Thank you all for reading. And I love your comments.

The most recent episode of House I thought was FANTASTIC! Sorry I just had to say that

Anyway my school holidays are starting so I'll be writing more

Thanks again for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

House woke up and found himself in his hospital bed again.

The curtains were drawn but he could tell that it was evening because he had a small view of this dimmed lights outside his room in the hospital.

He turned over and saw the machine that was attached to him monitoring his heart rate not noticing that Cameron was sitting on the other side of him.

'Hey, How are you?' she spoke softly.

House jumped a little and turned his head towards her.

_Ellie. _ It was the only thing that he could think of.

'Cameron I'm sorry'

'It wasn't your fault'

'It just started to hurt too much and I fell'

'I know, don't worry your okay now'

'He ran too fast, I couldn't catch him. I'm sorry I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have taken her out'

Cameron raised an eyebrow.

'Okay, House I'm sorry- I don't get you. Who ran too fast? And who did you take out?'

House was confused.

'Where's Ellie?'

'It's 11:30pm. Ellie's sleeping at Wilson's place. He offered to take her plus I didn't want her to hang around the hospital for another night. He'll bring her in tomorrow.'

His head was spinning with different ideas and conclusions. Ellie being stolen flashed in his mind, the alcohol, Cameron's crying, everything was stirring.

'House you've been unconscious for two days- have you been having hallucinations? '

He knew he had, but it was so real and he didn't want to remember it. The memory scared him. He didn't want to be a father. He didn't want something so precious to be taken away from him, right in front of his eyes and he could do nothing to stop it.

'No'

Cameron nodded.

A moment of silence fell in the room.

'How are you?'

'You asked me that already'

'You didn't answer'

' In pain'

'The wounds will take some time to recover. You're going to have to stay in bed for at least the rest of the week so that we can be sure your stitches are secure'

'Yeah yeah, I'm a doctor too you know?'

She stared at him, her eyes glistened with sympathy.

'Don't give me those puppy dog eyes'

She looked away and went to sit in the chair at the side of the room next to his bed.

He observed her.

'How long have you been here?'

'I haven't been back to your apartment if that's what you mean. Ellie-..'

'Who's feeding Steve' he cut her off.

'Steve?'

'My rat. You know ''the thing''

'Oh umm… rats can live without food for a few days can't they?'

'His old'

'Okay well I hope his skipping of meals hasn't lead to his death'

House turned his head to face the ceiling before closing his eyes.

Cameron sighed.

---------------------------------

It was about 8:30 am when Wilson walked in with Ellie.

She ran to her mother, who picked her up and placed a big kiss on her forehead.

Wilson smiled at the two before they all looked over to House lying on the bed in the middle of the room.

'Daddy!'

House looked at his daughter and saw the moment play through his head. He turned away without replying her.

The little girl kept a smile on even though he didn't respond to her. Cameron at frowned at his lack of attention and moodiness.

Wilson for some reason felt embarrassed about his friend's rudeness towards the toddler and tried to change the subject.

'Glad to have you back- you feel pain?'

'No. I feel refreshed Wilson. Surprisingly it doesn't seem to hurt these days when you get shot, my leg loves it too'

'Sorry, what I mean was unbearable pain- _additional _to you leg'

'Why would I be so calm if the pain was unbearable?'

Wilson rolled his eyes, giving up on the topic.

Cuddy rushed into the room, shortly followed by Foreman and Chase.

'We got the news'

'How are you feeling House?'

'You look good'

House looked around pathetically at the people surrounding his bed.

'You're stealing my oxygen. Please space out'

Everyone took a step back, each of them glad to see him.

'Well his still got the House factor' commented Foreman.

--------------------------

It was afternoon and Cameron was still lingering around his room with Ellie.

The toddler had been trying to get her fathers attention all day but House either only gave her one word replies or none at all.

'Cameron go home'

She looked at him.

'I'm awake okay? You can go home, sleep, watch TV, and change into some new clothes. I'm getting bored of the ones you got on now'

'My working hours still aren't over yet'

'Well I'm not seeing much work getting done here'

Allison thought to herself. It was true, she did need some rest and to change into some different clothes. She'd been wearing the ones from her overnight bag.

'There's no point you staying here. I'll see you tomorrow'

Cameron nodded and picked up her bag from the corner of the room.

'Ellie lets go home'

Ellie looked at her mother and shook her head.

'Daddy will be okay, his awake now see?'

'I don't want to go'

House turned to look over the edge of the bed at his daughter. It ached him to be so mean to his innocent daughter.

'Kid go home!'

'House!- she only wants to stay because of you'

'You think I don't know that'

The little girl looked at her father. He wasn't the daddy she had three days ago. She was used to him ignoring her but he had never spoken to her the way he just did.

She didn't even protest. Instead Ellie went to her mother quickly before another word was said in the room.

'His just grumpy because his in pain sweetie don't worry about it'

The child didn't say anything.

-------------------

House sank into his pillow.

He was back to the beginning again. The way he treated Ellie was unfair to the child. He was messing with her. Cameron would be okay with his mood swings, but he knew that Ellie had already coped as well as she could; only being three and a half years old. His bitterness towards her was out of line.

He didn't want to be close to his daughter, not after what he saw in his hallucination. It wasn't her fault. It was his.

------------------------

Ellie and Cameron walked into Houses apartment.

'Here we are' Allison said as she turned on the lights.

Ellie instantly saw the toys and stuff on the couch and ran towards them.

'Sweetie don't run'

She closed the door and followed Ellie, smiling as she saw the presents on the couch that had caught her daughter's attention.

'Look mommy!'

'Yes I can see that'

Cameron was overwhelmed. It was obvious that everything was from House. He always evened up on some level.

Hurrying over to the phone, she called the hospital to connect the line to his room.

'Hello?'

'House thank you so much for the presents you got for Ellie. She's so happy'

_Shit. He'd forgotten about the presents. The mood wasn't right for all this now, he wasn't up for it. He didn't want to know about his daughter's happiness. He didn't want to be thanked._

'Yeah. I need to take a toilet trip. Later'

He hung up the phone on her.

Cameron held the receiver to her ear, stunned before putting it back on the cradle.

She walked back over to her daughter and sat lightly on the couch smiling, as she watch her child play with her new toys.

-------------------

Allison watched Ellie explore her new doctor's set and decided she would be safe to leave her in the lounge room while she went and showered.

'Mommy will be back soon okay sweetie?'

The little girl was too interested in her toys to pay much attention.

Cameron went into the bedroom to collect a clean change of clothes and was surprised to see the pyjamas and robe that House had bought for her lying on the bed.

Just what she needed.

A grin spread across her face as she collected the clothes and headed to the bathroom.

-----------------------

After she was changed, Allison found herself back in House's bedroom, looking at the other suitcases that were sitting at the corner of the room.

She didn't seem to need anything from inside them since she'd come back and therefore hadn't opened them.

She almost forgot what she had put in them.

Taking the biggest on in her hand, she tugged it a bit away from the others and laid it on the floor.

She unzipped its sides and opened it up.

First thing she saw at the top of the neat packing, was a flattened pillow. She pulled it out and puffed it back up to shape.

A dozen memories came back when she looked at it. It was the same pillow that kept Ellie quiet, for countless nights when she woke up screaming and it was the same pillow House had slept on when they had their first night together.

She'd brought it back for Ellie, but her daughter didn't seem to need it much anymore.

Putting the pillow beside her, she looked at the next layer in the suitcase.

This must had been somewhat the memory suitcase.

The next item she pulled out was the photo of House and her. The photo Ellie forever wanted to know about and the hours she could have spent talking about it.

There were photo albums, certificates, good books that she just had to keep, CD's, a vase her grandmother had given her and a whole lot of other sentimentally valued possessions in the rest of the suitcase which Cameron had fun looking at and seeing those memories come back to her.

She was looking through a photo album when her cell suddenly rang.

'Hello?'

'Ally! You said you call. How are you?'

'Jen! Hey sis, sorry a lot has been going on lately. I haven't been able to'

'What's up?'

Allison closed the album, when she was forced to recall the past few days. Her voice softened.

'House was shot'

There was a moment of silence on the line.

'Ally, why didn't you tell me. You shouldn't go through that alone. I'm coming over there.'

'No, don't. He's all right. He's recovering. I don't want to bother you over spilt milk'

'We both know it wasn't like that' said her sister crossly.

'So what have you been up to?' Allison tried to change the topic.

'You've always been bad at that you know?'

'At what?'

'Changing topics'

'Sorry. I'm just not up for talking about that right now'

'I understand. Um… well over here- nothing much I guess. Same day in and out of the office. Really missing you and Ellie. Of course I don't get to see you very often now'

---------------------

Ellie was rolling around a ball, when she noticed the mumbling of her mother's voice coming from the bedroom.

She stood up with the ball and trotted to the bedroom to find her.

---------------------

Allison saw her daughter walk into the room.

'Hang on sis, someone want to say hello to you'

Cameron put the cell up for her daughter.

'Ellie say hello to Aunty Jen'

The little girl smiled at her mom.

'Hello Aunty Jen'

Allison put the cell to her daughter's ear.

'Ellie!. Are you being a good girl?'

'Yesh'

Cameron could see her daughter was really concentrating on the voice coming from the cell phone.

She'd let Ellie try to use a phone before. But it was still new to her daughter.

'And are you looking after mommy?'

'Yesh'

Jen paused for a while thinking whether she should ask her next question.

'Did you see daddy?'

Ellie grinned.

'Yesh'

'Is daddy nice?'

'Yesh. He bought me lots of toys.'

'Really? Daddy must love you very much'

'I love daddy too'

Allison watched her daughter speak the words proudly and couldn't control the tears from running down her face.

'Okay, well you promise me too bee extra good all right? And look after mommy. Aunty Jen will hopefully come and visit you soon'

'Oh-kay'

'Good girl, can you please let mommy talk now?'

'Yesh. Bye bye'

'Bye sweetie'

Ellie stepped away from the phone and looked at her mother.

Allison put the phone up to her ear again.

'Hey'

'Did you hear that?'

'Yes Jen'

'She's adorable. Your daughter knows what she's talking about'

Cameron sniffed.

'Yeah'

' Ally I better let you go now. I'm sure you've got a lot of things to do- we'll talk soon okay?'

'Of course sis'

'Bye Ally'

'Thanks for calling Jen, bye'

-------------------

Wilson walked into his room.

'Where's Cameron?'

'Told her to go home'

'Wow, that would means she would have found all that stuff you got her'

'Yeah'

'She say anything?'

'Yeah, she called'

His friend waited for him to continue. 'And…'

'And?'

'Come on, this is Cameron here. She would have said something else. I could see her holding a party.-… no not that far'

'And nothing'

'House what's gotten into you? The other day you were so excited about all this. I mean you went to the mall and shopped a trolley load. And now you're pissed? Did you miss a sale or something?'

'No'

Wilson looked at his friend. 'Something happened. You had an hallucination.'

'No I didn't'

'Yes you did'

House glared at him. Wilson shook his head and shrugged.

'Have it your way then'

-------------------------

The next day, Cameron was there first one into his room.

She came in with a big grin carrying Ellie.

'She's been dying to thank you'

House glanced at his daughter.

'Thank you daddy foh all the toys and the cwayons and teddy bears'

The little girl put on a wide appreciative smile, her blue eyes reflecting her fathers waiting for him to say something but she didn't get the reply she had so much hoped for.

'Hm'

Cameron could feel her temper rising as she saw House's behaviour towards his daughter.

'House, she's thanking you'

'I know'

'So you're just going to sit there and not even bother to say she's welcome or smile at her or anything?'

'She knows'

Allison looked at her daughter.

'Come on sweetie, mommy's needs to go back upstairs and do some work'

Ellie didn't even hesitate to leave this time.

Obediently she followed her mother out of the room. She stopped only for a few seconds to look back at the man that had been a father to her, and even though they were never together for very long, she remembered the small moments they spent with each other.

---------------------------------

It was Saturday and House had been discharged from the hospital.

He gather up his gameboy, ipod and portable tv, stuffing them into his backpack.

Relieved that he was finally able to wear his own clothes instead of the dodgy hospital gowns they provided.

Cameron left Ellie to wait in his room while she went upstairs to quickly drop some files on her desk before coming back to join them.

Ellie sat on the chair, her father sitting opposite her on his bed.

House looked towards the ground while his daughter sat staring at him.

The room was silent as the two waited for Allison to return.

The toddler swung her feet in boredom, frowning at her father, her little hands were placed on her lap.

He concentrated on the floor. He looked at the foot of his cane; he looked at his shoes, just anything other than his daughter.

Ellie tried to smile a bit, hoping she could get some of his attention but failed.

Then they heard Cameron's heels nearing the room. Both looked towards the door as she poked her head in.

'Ready?'

Her daughter jumped off the chair and went to hold her mothers hand.

House followed a small distance behind them.

---------------------------

The three had caught a cab home. Wilson was unable to drive them. He had planned with his wife to take her out somewhere.

House dumped his backpack at the corner of his bedroom.

He could tell Allison had let some of her own things lie around the place.

Some of her clothes were now in a small pile on a stool near the end of his bed. He could see two of the balls he had bought Ellie at random places on the floor and a teddy bear along with it.

She had put a photo that Wilson had taken of them two when they had their first date, during the first years of Cameron's fellowship on the bedside table. He picked it up and took a long look at it, he place it back on the table faced down.

Grumpily he used his cane and hit aside the toys, letting them bang onto objects in the room.

Cameron rushed in.

'House what are you doing?'

'Nothing, just moving some crap out of my way so I can walk'

She looked at the toys lying on the floor.

'Sorry I should have tidied up a little'

'You should have thought of that before'

He limped into his bathroom and closed the door.

---------------------------

For the good half an hour he was in there, Cameron spent tidying up.

Ellie sat watching the television noticing that her mother was walking around the house continuously.

Allison finished back in House's bedroom. She'd taken new sheets out of the closet, deciding that it was about time that he'd change the ones on his bed now.

She lifted the mattress a little and worked her way around, pulling out the old sheet from underneath it.

Just as she had pulled the part of sheet from House's side of the bed, she saw that a piece of paper had come out with it.

Allison stopped and bent down to pick it up.

She held it up in front of her.

_Monster Trucks Super Pass._

''_The Ultimate Experience'_

It was a ticket and it looked vaguely familiar.

She looked at the date. It was the same day he had taken her to Monster Trucks so long ago.

She could remember how excited she was and at the same time just how clueless she was about what she was going to see.

He'd kept the ticket for all those years. Allison felt her heart ache a little and race a little faster.

Unexpectedly, a hand reached out from behind her snatching the ticket from her grasp.

'Give me that'

Cameron spun around.

'House'

' Just cuz you live here doesn't give you the right to look through my stuff'

'It's a monster truck ticket'

'I know what it is. You're not the only one that can read.'

Allison looked back at the unfinished bed and continued what she was doing.

-----------------------

General Hospital time he thought as he limped to the lounge area.

He saw a little figure sitting in front of the TV with animated pictures flashing on the screen.

Ellie heard his uneven steps and looked around.

'Daddy'

House pretended not to notice her and went over to sit on the couch, taking the remote in his hand and changing it to the channel he wanted.

His daughter watched as he colourful images disappeared from the screen.

'No! I want cartoon!'

He turned the volume louder.

'Cartoon! Cartoon!'

Ellie's face turned red as she shouted as loud as she could over the volume.

'Cartoon! Change it back!'

Her voice was screeching annoyingly.

'OH WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!'

House felt a rush of guilt and regret rise in him as he shouted at his daughter.

Allison heard the racket and hurried out to find them.

Ellie saw her mother and started to cry.

_Oh no. _Cameron thought to herself, going over to hold Ellie.

Her daughter screamed at the top of her lungs.

'What the hell did you do House!'

'Nothing'

'So why is she having another tantrum again!'

Ellie kicked and screamed in her mothers arms pointing at the television.

'She was watching cartoons'

'Yeah and I changed it'

'Well you can't just change the channel and ignore the fact that she was watching it before you!'

'My TV, my rules!'

'I can't believe this House! Are you trying to confuse me! You act like you care and all, buying her all these toys and restocking the cupboards, taking her to McDonalds and god knows what. You even asked us to stay here! And then you return to being the same old selfish jerk you were before! I've put up with it for too long but I'm not going to anymore!'

Ellie screamed louder.

'I didn't ask for a child! I didn't ask to be a father! I didn't ask for the extra responsibility!'

'Is that what it is? Well you know what House? Sometimes you just have to accept life as it comes. But if you didn't want the responsibility then I can cover that. Being a father though- neither of us can change that'

He saw the look on Cameron's face and didn't dare say anything else.

She went into the bedroom, trying to calm Ellie down but her daughter stubbornly kicked and screamed more.

Allison packed a suitcase and stood it up. Looking to see if she had missed anything.

Her daughter had stopped screaming but was still crying loudly while sitting on House's bed.

Cameron saw the pillow behind her daughter. She walked over and picked it up, handing it to Ellie.

Her crying paused momentarily and her watery eyes stared at the pillow before resuming her crying.

Her mother sighed.

'Shh Ellie, its okay'

'No!'

'Sweetie, mommy's going to take us to stay somewhere else for now okay?'

She watched Ellie's body shake as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

'Come on sweetie, don't cry'

She could tell her daughter was now trying hard not to.

Her bright blue eyes stood out from her red cheeks, gazing at her mother.

'Good girl Ellie'

Cameron took her daughters hand, the other rolling the suitcase and headed for the door.

House could hear the rolling of the suitcase. He knew she was going but he wasn't going to stop them. He was going to sit in front of the television and regret it. Regret not telling her about his hallucination, regret not saying bye to his daughter, regret pretending to not care and watching the two of them get hurt while he was aching inside.

Allison looked at him focused on the television and wished that he would at least look over to see that they were leaving. But he didn't.

She opened the door.

'Goodbye House'

Slamming it shut, she kept her head high, not thinking about the water dripping from her face, or the redness of the eyes.

Ellie held her mothers hand and followed her quietly. Only the hiccups after finishing crying could be heard.

---------------------------

**A/N:** Here we go everyone. Ellie came back. She never went! XD

Thank you all for reading. I made this chapter long to make up for all the time I've missed. Hope I'm still going all right. Thanks again!


	17. Chapter 17

She returned to the office with her daughter to make a few phone calls.

After she had made a booking at a nearby hotel, she called her sister.

'Hey Jen'

'Ally, hey I was just thinking about you'

Cameron smiled 'thanks- so how are things?'

' Good, great, how are things there?'

'Not so good'

Everything suddenly went into serious mode.

'What's wrong?'

'I moved out of House's… an-'

'Okay, I'll be there tomorrow morning'

'What!'

'Where are you staying?'

'What! No, don't be silly'

'Where are you staying!' Jens voice was forceful this time.

'Motel Inn'

'Alright, well I'll see you soon. Love you Ally'

'B-'

Allison held the phone at her ear with only the beeping of the hanged up phone line coming through.

She placed it back down and looked at Ellie who was with her in the diagnostics room sitting at the table.

'I guess that's a lesson to learn. Don't call Aunty Jen to just talk, if you don't want her coming over here'

Ellie judged that her mother had finished doing whatever she had to do. The little girl slipped of the chair and headed towards her mother.

She looked at her, studying Cameron's facial expression, posture and mood before breaking some questions of her own interest.

'Are we going back to see Daddy?'

'Not tonight sweetie'

'Tomorrow?'

'No.. I think we're going to have a little holiday away from Daddy'

'Do I have to go?'

'Go where?'

'On the holiday.'

'Where are you going to go if you don't come with mommy then sweetie?'

Allison bent down and brushed her daughters cheeks.

'I can stay with Daddy'

She looked, eyes wide at her daughter in both confusion and amazement.

After House's attitude towards her, her daughter was still able to put it behind her.

'What about mommy?'

'Mommy can go on the holiday. Uncle Jimmy told me that mommy has been working very hard and needs sleep'

Cameron smirked. _What has that Wilson been teaching my daughter?_

'Ellie, its just - what if Daddy wants to be by himself for now?'

'Daddy is alone now?'

'Its only for a few days sweetie and then maybe we can stay with Daddy again'

'But why do we always have to go and come back? Why cant we just stay?'

Allison realised her daughter was just not understanding the situation. But then again, she didn't expect her to at this age.

She took a moment to think.

'What about Uncle Jimmy? Do you want to stay with Uncle Jimmy?'

The toddler shook her head.

'Uncle Jimmy can take you to see Daddy'

'But I don't want to stay with Uncle Jimmy'

'Then stay with mommy'

Ellie sat down on the floor frustrated. It wasn't that she didn't want to stay with her mother. She just wanted to stay with her father for a while more. He was finally there and she didn't get enough time, even though her was mean to her and ignored her. That didn't make her love him any less.

Cameron looked at her little girl. Ellie just wanted to be with him. And that's where she should be.

A four year old shouldn't go through this much. Kids with divorced parents don't go through this much. Her daughter should have her own choices. But she can't leave her with House. He'd probably not even accept her let alone, bath her, feed her, put her to sleep and what not.

It was a hard decision. Was it to be her and House's relationship or Ellie and her father's? Nothing was more important to her than her daughter so technically the decision was already made.

'Okay Ellie, you can stay with Daddy'

Her daughters face brightened up.

House wasn't going to be pleased. What was she going to say? Perhaps she could get Wilson to bring her daughter over. What was he going to do with her? She won't be able to keep Ellie there for long. She could already picture the moment he calls her cell because the toddler won't stop crying or had gotten out of control.

-------------------------

Throughout the cab ride back to House's apartment. Cameron sat anxiously trying to convince herself that allowing Ellie to stay with her father was an appropriate decision.

He didn't even want to take responsibility for her. He had made that clear to her earlier. So what was she doing taking her daughter back to the place she just wanted to get away from?

But then again it was the weekends coming up, which could be good she hoped.

Ellie looked at her mother who was biting her lower lip. Allison had somehow taken that habit when she was nervous or unsure.

'Mommy?'

Cameron smiled at her.

'We're nearly there sweetie'

'Are you angry?'

'No, mommy's not angry'

------------------------

Not long after, Allison found herself back at House's front door. She held her daughters hand and stood staring at the closed wooden door. Her senses alert, listening to any noises coming from behind it within the apartment.

She knocked 3 times.

It was silent for about half a minute before she heard the uneven shuffling of House's footsteps.

He looked through the peep hole and sighed when he saw Cameron's image show.

She could hear that he had stopped at the door, and knew he was just on the other side.

'House'

He debated with himself whether or not to open the door. What did she want?

Finally her twisted the knob on his door and pulled it to a small opening. Just enough for him to fit his face it.

He looked at Cameron from head to toe and noticed that she wasn't alone.

'House…. Would it be okay if Ellie stayed the weekend?'

House gave her an odd look. _What on earth was she thinking!_

Allison wasn't bothered to get into convincing and reasoning. In actual fact she wasn't to keen on her daughter staying there anyway. House didn't deserve to have everything so easy.

Ellie start watching between the two, waiting for one to come to a conclusion.

Cameron rolled her eyes. 'This is stupid, I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry for wasting your time. – Ellie come on, lets go'

She tugged at her daughter's hand but didn't manage to step any further.

Ellie stubbornly kept to her spot on the floor.

'No!'

'Ellie!'

She was right there, right in front of her father- they were so close and suddenly she just saw her mother give up. Ellie had always known her mother as the trying type and for some odd reason to see her loose that made her somewhat annoyed.

House decided he would leave the two to sort out their own problems and closed the door.

He made his way back to his coach.

Meanwhile Ellie had seen her father close the door and immediately let go off Allison's hand, going over to the apartment door and batting her little fists on its timber.

'Daddy! Daddy!'

'Ellie stop! Don't be silly now, we have to go!'

The little girl refused. She turned her face to her mother, a clear frown showed across her lips upon the progressing redness of her cheeks.

_Damn. Ellie- not a tantrum, this isn't necessary._

Cameron counted down from three as she watched her daughter explode into a loud piercing cry.

'Ellie' Allison tried to calm her voice.

'You said!' the little girl croaked. 'y-you said dat I c-ould stay with Daaddy!'

'Ellie I know, but Mommy was wrong. I'm sorry'

'No!'

_Why did she want to stay so bad anyway? The guy was a jerk._

The three year old started banging violently with her fists on the door again.

'Stay!'

Allison knelt down to her daughter's height.

Ellie went over and pushed her mother away.

'Ellie stop. Please'

'STAY! I WANT TO STAY!'

Cameron tried to take hold of her daughter's hands to keep them still before she caused herself injury from the impact on the door.

'Ellie you're being silly'

The little girl refused to listen. She stood hopelessly, her face a glowing red and tears running down her face.

On a second attempt, Allison tried to get closer to her daughter lunging herself towards her child and trying to pull her into a hug.

Ellie squirmed and kicked before releasing another screech.

Cameron could not believe that House was doing nothing about this. The noise that her daughter was making was enough to wake a small neighbourhood.

--------------------

House lay on his lounge. He could hear the commotion outside his front door. His daughters squeals and screams for him rang in his ear, reminding him too much of those that she had attempted when she was being kidnapped in his hallucination.

He closed his eyes and tried to block out the noise. _What the hell is Cameron doing bringing the kid back here?_

Then again, did he really want to not see her again? Was blocking them out the best choice? He'll only be miserable and lonely again. He'd see Cameron at work and know that his not a part of them anymore, even though he was the father of her daughter- still t wouldn't be there. Something would be missing.

------------------------------

Cameron stared at her daughter, she was currently out of her control.

'Ellie please calm down!'

'You said! You said!'

'I know sweetie…'

She couldn't keep her down without being kicked or jabbed by one of her daughter limbs that would wildly wave around if she tried.

'Ellie? Do you want a surprise? I think mommy's got some lollies in her bag'

Allison tried her last alternative.

'NO!' her daughter shot back.

Slowly getting back on her feet, Cameron began to knock on House's door herself.

She couldn't not let her daughter stay now. It seemed that letting Ellie to be able to stay the night would be the only thing to get her quiet. And it was known that the harder you pull on kids these days, the harder they push.

'House!'

She knew she shouldn't have given in to her daughter.

The toddler whined in the background.

'House!'

Cameron tapped again desperately.

---------------------

He rubbed his face. _ 'I can't hear them. I can't hear them. I can't hear them_ ' he repeated to himself.

This situation was like unsettlement with a spouse.

Eventually he got back up and went to the door.

He could hear Cameron banging on the door and calling his name, her voice trying to top the screaming child.

--------------

Allison heard him turn the key and stopped banging.

Once she saw an opening, she immediately pushed the door further, taking House unexpectedly and almost putting him off his balance.

'I'm right behind this damn thing!' he shouted at her.

'Your're taking her for the weekend- call Wilson if you have trouble' Cameron managed to push her crying daughter into House's apartment before he could say or do anything else.

She took a last look at the two.

'Ellie be good'

----------------------

House watched Cameron walk off, rolling her suitcase behind her.

He was still in shock due to the speed that everything had just happened. One moment she was there- the next, he was watching her walk off.

'God Dammit!' he swore to himself.

He slammed the door shut, startling his little girl.

She padded over to the side of the piano, where it formed a corner with the wall. Ellie sat down and pulled her knees towards her while she continued to cry, she had reduced her screaming and now on the huffing and falling of tears were seen and heard.

House watched his daughter go into hiding.

_Shit, shit, shit! _ He cursed again.

He limped over to his phone, dialling for Wilson. Voice message.

'Dammit!'

Slouching slightly and looking over to the piano and could make out a small part of Ellie that was sticking out from behind it.

For now, he was going to ignore her and watch some television. It wasn't him anyway to comfort small children.

-----------------------------

**A/N; **Not quite as many updates as I hoped I'd achieve during these holidays. I think its because I'm trying to write a large amount before I post so that you all will have a little bit more reading. However this was a pretty short chapter. Possibly my shortest so far.

I just wanted to let you see a bit more of my story before a longer time passes. Hope that I passed. Thanks for all your comments. I love them all!


	18. Chapter 18

I was 6pm and House had only gotten up a few times from the couch to go to the bathroom. He hadn't eaten nor was he hungry. There was an empty Vicodin bottle on the coffee table.

The apartment was quiet now. The television was the only thing making noise. Through the period of time, Ellie seemed to have stopped crying but he hadn't seen her anywhere.

Not that he was worried; House got up and scanned the floors of the House. Then he remembered the last place he'd seen her was next to his piano. He limped over to see if she was still there.

Ellie had fallen asleep, exhausted after crying the whole afternoon. She remained huddled in the same corner she had run to when House slammed the door.

He observed the sleeping child. She was so helpless and innocent. It wasn't her fault he was angry and she should be sleeping in a corner of what should be her home.

'I'm sorry kid' he mumbled.

House fought back the tears that could have come down. It wasn't House to cry, even though he did in his hallucination- but no one needed to know that.

Ellie shook a little as she slept; her head was resting on her knees, her arms wrapped neatly around her legs, tucking them in.

'_She must be cold'_ he thought to himself. Ellie should really be sleeping elsewhere other than being on the floor. Lifting her up would be the last alternative, she's grown a lot within the last two weeks and he was certain she was heavier.

He took his cane and gently nudged his daughter twice with it. Hoping she could wake up and walk herself to bed but he was unsuccessful. He nudged a little harder, Ellie stirred but remained asleep. He looked at her disbelieved she could sleep so well.

Feeling a little stupid just staring at his daughter like she was a zoo animal, House sighed and looked around as if some one would be watching him. He too a big breath and lay his cane gently on the floor, reaching out to put his hands around his daughter so that he could pick her up.

The pain began to increase in his thigh as more pressure was put onto it while he lifted the child.

House bit his tongue to suppress the noise that he could have made due to the unbearable agony he was having.

Ellie untangled as her father lifted her up and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

He stiffened at her action. He took her back to the couch and lay her down, before sitting down himself. Seeing he had left his jacket swung on the couches back, he reached out for it and put it on top of his daughter to kept her warm. Lifting her head a little, he rested it back onto his good leg, letting her use it like a pillow.

After that, he rubbed his other leg continuously to ease the pain. House saw the empty Vicodin bottle sitting on the table and cringed, thinking about where he had another one. His jacket pocket.

Using his left arm, which was closest to Ellie, he fiddled at the pockets taking extra caution not to wake the child. Got it!

He quickly spilled two pills in his hand and dozed them, rubbing his leg a little more until the pain eased.

--------------------------

Cameron lay on the bet in her motel room, staring blankly towards the roof.

She had just woken up from taking a small nap after having lunch alone. It was good to be able to have some 'alone' time for once since Ellie was born. But she couldn't help thinking about what was happening back at House's apartment.

Then she remembered. She had to call Wilson and tell her that she had left Ellie alone with House, just so that he could be on call if needed.

'James speaking'

'Hey Wilson?'

'Cameron, how are you going?'

'I'm … content'

'Ellie?'

'Um yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that'

'I've left Ellie at House's for the weekend'

'Where are you?'

'In a motel'

'Okayy..' Wilson was trying to piece together why Cameron was insane enough to leave her daughter alone with House.

'Can you please check on them, tonight- maybe tomorrow to make sure she's okay?'

'Cameron why would you leave Ellie alone with him?'

She sighed. 'I couldn't get her to come with me. Long story cut short- I really don't want to get into details. Ellie started a tantrum in front of his apartment and demanded to stay'

Wilson chuckled. 'The attack of the House genes'

'Yeah, I couldn't agree with you more'

'You're not wor-'

'I'm worried sick Wilson, at the moment I'm still trying to convince myself that he wont have starved her by the time I pick her up on Monday'

'You're welcome to come stay with Julie and me. She wont mind'

'Thanks but no thanks. Things… are pretty messed up the way they are. It would be too much trouble for you two'

'Like there's ever nothing wrong with Julie and I. It would be fine really.'

'I'm quite happy where I am. I've got to do some things anyway. Jens coming to see me tomorrow.'

'Okay then. But if you change your mind… Oh and say 'hi' to Jen for me!'

'Thanks Wilson'

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was the following morning when Cameron's cell sounded next to her. Her sister had arrived at her hotel and had called to see which room she was in.

'I'm in 47 Jen'

'Okay, I'll be right there'

--------------------------------------

Only a few minutes after, she was facing her sister on the doorstep.

They exchanged hugs before Allison made way for Jen to come inside.

The lady sighed and sat herself on the bed, waiting for her sister to join her.

Cameron sat down and excitedly hugged her sister again.

'How was the flight?'

'Better than I'd expected'

'That good'

Jen looked around as if she'd lost something.

'Where's Ellie?'

Allison paused and looked at her sister, thinking about what reaction she would have once she'd told her where the little girl was.

'She's…. I left her with House for the weekend'

'You did what?' asked her sister amazed. 'Ally I thought Ellie was the reason you're here so what's she doing back there?'

'I couldn't get her t leave, she went nuts when I told her she couldn't stay so I figure I had no choice'

'Ellie?'

Cameron spoke in a hurried tone, trying to fit her entire excuse.

'Jen- she was pounding his door, demanding to go stay with him. I couldn't approach her with ge-'

Her sister cut her off with a smile. 'She loves him'

Allison stared for a long moment, taking in her sister's comment and allowing water to build up in her eyes. She broke the eye contacts and looked towards the ground shyly.

'Its just…'

'Ally don't worry too much, everything will work out. You've gotten so far already. Remember when you first got back. You didn't even think he'd look twice at her then'

'Why did I just leave her there though.'

'Because it was the right thing to do'

'What if it wasn't?' Cameron said it more as a statement then as a question.

'Believe me. As you're sister, I know for a fact that Allison Cameron doesn't do many things wrong for the wrong reason. Not if she can help it anyway. Besides if he has problems with Ellie now if his chance to face up to it. He won't hurt her, she isn't Chase. She's his daughter'

Cameron giggled a little at her sister's words. She moved her eyes back up to her sister and gave a brave smile, wiping away a tear that was slowly rolling down her cheek.

'Just keep positive Ally. You're good at that'

'Thanks Jen'

She took her sisters hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

------------------------------------------------

House had received an early visitor.

Wilson stood outside his apartment door and rapped a decent four times at it.

Inside House and Ellie were asleep on the couch. House was first to awake when the knocks sounded.

He perked his head up from the couches backrest and looked around tiredly, his eyes half open. Another three knocks. He grunted.

He was about to stand up when her remembered the small child sleeping on his left thigh.

House looked at Ellie and suddenly reality escaped from the moment in his mind. She was clearly as pretty as her mother and he could hardly admit to himself that he was the father of such a beautiful creature.

How could he ever think that she could be harmed when she was lying there, right in front of him, sleeping with his protection.

House put his arms gently around the child's frame and took a moment to take it how it really felt to hold his own daughter.

It was a good thing Cuddy, Wilson or Cameron wasn't around or he would have done what he was doing.

Suddenly his phone rang. Thankfully he had taken it off the cradle the night before so it was sitting in reachable distance to him.

He snapped out of his ''moment' and grumpily answered the phone.

'Hello-'

'House why won't you open the door? I've been knocking for the last 15 minutes!'

'Sorry, I must have sensed that you weren't a hooker'

'Ha- ha. Can you open the door?'

He hung up the phone and could feel Elli beginning to wake up after being disturbed by the ringing of the phone.

House watched as the child moved her head from his thigh and sat up on the couch. She rubbed her eyes a little and tried to make sense of her surroundings.

He saw her eyes meet hers before he stood up and went to open the door.

Wilson came in and his friend closed the door.

House limped back over to his couch, which was now not present of Ellie.

Wilson noticed the absence of the child as well.

'Where's Ellie?'

There was a trickling of water coming from the bathroom, a flush, then a calling for House.

'Daddy!'

House gave a look at Wilson before getting back up to answer his daughter.

----------------------

Ellie stood next to the toilet waiting for her father.

'Yeah?'

'Lift!'

He looked at her a little confused.

'Ellie pointed at the basin'

House smirked slightly to himself before elevating Ellie a little so she could reach the tap.

'Fank you'

He bowed his head and watched her run back out to the lounge room to greet Wilson.

'Hey Ellie!'

'Gooowd Mowrning Uncle Wilson'

'And how's Ellie?'

'Hungry' the little girl looked at her father, implying that she wanted food.

House rolled his eyes and went to his cupboards.

Wilson just stood and smiled at all the stuff going on around him.

Ellie followed her father to the kitchen and climbed on to a chair that was sitting in the corner of the room.

She looked around. She never spent much time in the kitchen so it was rather new to her. Everything was so tall.

The little girl noticed movement on the bench top. A cheeky look spread across her face as she hopped off the chair and began to try and push it towards it.

Wilson saw what Ellie was doing and was tempted to help her but resisted.

The chair made a sharp noise as it was being pushed along the floor.

House turned around.

'Hey what are you doing?'

Ellie ignored him. The chair reached the table and she climbed on top of it again. Standing up so she could se the top of the table.

She looked into the cage where Steve was shifting around, startled by her sudden appearance.

'Mr rat!' she half shouted.

Wilson smiled and walked up to her, watching the little girl fascinated by the animal.

House tipped the cereal into a bowl and added some milk before joining them.

'His name is Steve for your information and his a pet'

'Steve?'

'Yes'

'Touch?'

He looked at her. 'After you eat then maybe I'll let you pet him'

Ellie grinned and popped of the chair before following House back to the lounge room.

House place the bowl of cereal on the coffee table, the height was convenient for Ellie to eat off.

He and Wilson then sat back on the couch.

'So… you're quite the fatherly figure I must say'

'Shut up Jimmy'

'Oh! Naughty word'

'Well she has to learn it some day'

'So what's changed?'

'Cameron sent me. She wanted me to check up on you guys'

'Is she paying you to suss out any information you can get off me?'

'No'

'Has she threatened you?'

'No. House I came as a favour to a friend'

House squinted at Wilson.

'I'll get it out of you'

Wilson rolled his eyes.

'How about I'll tell you if you tell me about your sudden change of mood'

'That's a bad deal. You'll get the benefit'

'House I'm telling you she didn't do anything to make me come here!'

'Fine'

'So you gonna tell me about… all this?'

'No'

Wilson sank into the couch.

'Have you accepted your responsibility?'

'No'

'That's a yes'

'No it isn't'

'House what are you really planning to do? She's gonna grow up very soon and she wont be as flexible to throw around like this'

The situation suddenly turned serious.

'I had an hallucination'

Wilson sat back up and looked at his friend.

'About?'

'Ellie, Cameron'

'What happened?'

House looked towards his feet.

His friend knew that he didn't want to explain.

'So your sudden change of mood was because of a hallucination? You said you didn't have any!'

'Everybody lies'

'House do you have any idea how insane that is?'

He didn't reply, but kept his focus on the floor, slightly embarrassed.

'Are you going to tell Cameron?'

'I don't know'

'You should'

Ellie finished her cereal and looked up proudly at her father.

'Finished!'

House nodded and stood up from the couch, heading back to the kitchen.

The little girl followed excitedly, climbing back onto the chair that she'd put next to the bench.

He opened the lid of the cage and stroked Steve softly before wrapping his hand around his body and lifting him out for his daughter to touch.

She was a little cautious at first, a little scared that the rat was out of the cage.

'His too old to bite'

Ellie smiled and was a little more confident at petting the animal.

After a while, House put Steve back in his cage and helped Ellie to the kitchen sink to wash her hands.

-----------------------

'You hungry?'

'Yeah, a little- haven't had breakfast yet'

Allison and her sister had spent their time so far catching up.

'I'll just get ready. Won't be long'

'Take your time'

Jen smiled at her sister.

----------------------

20 minutes later, they were heading to a local café.

'So how long are you planning to stay for?'

'Well.. I was thinking I'd hang around at least for the rest of the week'

'Great. Have you got anything planned?'

'No.. not really. Recommend anywhere?'

'Hey its Jersey, you tell me'

Jen laughed.

'Will I get to see Ellie?'

'Of course. I can't get u to come all this way without seeing Ellie now can I?'

'That's good. Besides its her birthday on Wednesday. So there's a reason for not leaving so soon'

Allison paused. Ellie's birthday. She'd almost forgotten. Her little girl was growing up too fast. She still thought that she was three and a half. How could she have let this slip past her?

'Ally did you forget about Ellie's birthday?' as her sister concernedly.

'No … I- I'm a horrible person' Cameron looked at her plate of salad and began moving around the greens on its surface. She was overwhelmed with guilt for the fact that she's forgotten her daughter's birthday.

'Look at me'

Allison looked up at her sister slowly.

'You are not a bad person. I can't blame you. With the amount of things that have been going on so far I'm just proud you managed to get through it all'

'I should have remembered'

'Your only human Ally'

-------------------------

Wilson had stayed longer than he'd planned. It was now 2:00pm and House and him had ordered pizza delivered to the apartment.

Ellie had finished munching on her piece and was now colouring a book on the floor.

'Cameron's gonna kill me' House said satisfyingly.

'Why's that?

'I fed her daughter pizza'

'She's also _your_ daughter. Cameron doesn't let her have pizza?'

'Well.. lets say she likes to keep her kid healthy'

'What's wrong with that?'

'Nothing' House shrugged.

'Cameron's sister came over today apparently' Wilson started.

'So?'

'Just trying to make conversation'

'I've only seen her sister once and your trying to make conversation out of it?'

'Sorry- how about we just do some more complaining about Cuddy'

'Now that's a conversation!'

'Too bad, I'm not interested'

House stopped and thought to himself.

'You're taking Ellie home tonight'

Wilson tried to take in the sudden change of topic.

'Your giving me the responsibility of your child because I didn't start a conversation with you?'

'No. This isn't related to that'

'Why do you suddenly want me to take her then?'

'She's attracted to you'

Wilson gave a disgusted look.

'Hey, well when you came to my doorstep after Julie and you had a fight did I ask why?'

'No. You already knew why'

House stared at his friend.

'Oh snap!'

Wilson sighed.

'Fine I'll take her '

'Good'

----------------------------------

Cameron and her sister had spent the rest of the day talking and shopping.

After dinner they returned back to the motel.

'Sorry I didn't ask earlier. But will it be alright that I stay with you here?'

'Course! You didn't have to ask. Don't be silly Jen'

'No. I just thought you might have wanted some personal time'

Allison looked around. 'This is my personal time. It's not everyday that I get to go shopping with my sister'

Jen dumped the shopping bags to the side and crashed onto the bed.

Cameron laughed.

Suddenly her cell rang.

She looked at the caller identity. It was House.

As she put the phone to her ear she hoped that he hadn't called to tell her bad news about Ellie.

'Hello'

'Cameron you free tomorrow?'

'No, actually my sisters over'

'Meet me at my place… 10' ish'

'House I'm busy'

'I know'

'How's Ellie?'

'She's at Wilson's'

'Jerk'

Cameron sister sat up and looked at her talk.

'What do you want?'

'You know… I just thought we could play with each others hair, watch chick flicks'

Allison rolled her eyes.

'Sudden change of mood?'

'See you tomorrow'

'I'm not coming'

Jen mouthed for her sister to go.

Cameron mouthed back that it was okay but then her sister told her that she was busy so it was best she went to go see House anyway.

'Tell me what's so urgent and I'll consider it'

House's tone went softer and lacked the sarcasm.

'Cameron I need to talk to you'

Allison was tempted to give in, but she held back.

'Why? What's there to talk about? You've made everything very clear. I'm not going to fall for this all over again. Things don't work like that. People don't talk and a week later get angry at each other again'

He listened as Cameron raged over the phone. When she finally stopped he took his turn to speak.

'Please?'

She breathed. And studied his voice. There was vulnerability in it. She didn't like that in him. It didn't feel right.

She closed her eyes. 'I'll see you tomorrow'

**A/N: **To me this was a long chapter. Since I wrote so little in my last update I hope that his can compromise. Thank you all for your reviews. They've all been wonderful. I guess things in my story are beginning to sort itself out. Anyway. I'd love to get your feedbacks. Until next time! Thanks again to all my readers.


	19. Chapter 19

It was 10:15 and Cameron found herself on House's doorstep. She put her hand up to knock but then placed it back down, pondering a bit before tapping on the wood.

The familiar uneven footsteps approached the door and she found herself facing him uncertain of whether going to see him was the right thing to do.

He didn't say anything, only moving to let her in.

She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

'Want a drink?'

'No I'm fine thanks'

'You know, this shyness isn't working for me'

She looked around. Not much had changed. The place was still a bit of a mess really.

'I came cause you wanted me to, you never said anything had to work for you'

'Fair enough'

House poured himself a scotch and motion for her to join him on the couch.

Allison let herself fall onto the couch and looked ahead, into the blank television screen.

'So… how have you been?'

Cameron was sick of him mucking around.

'House why am I here?' she met her eyes with his and bravely held her focus.

He was first to break. House looked down to his scotch before placing it on the table. The question came too soon for him.

'I … need to talk to you. About… my hallucination'

Allison suddenly felt tightness in her chest.

'You told me you didn't have one'

'I lied'

She felt a mix of anger and confusion in herself.

'You just can't get enough of it can you? You're just going to end up being a selfish lonely bastard and I won't be pitying you'

She was just about to get up from the couch when he spoke again.

'Dammit Cameron! Let me explain!

Allison sat back down. Maybe she was letting her temper get to her a little.

He looked at her and took a few breaths before beginning again.

'You and Ellie were in it… I was released from the hospital and sent home for rehab'

Cameron softened slightly as she heard him talk.

'I was at home with Ellie, you left her home with me since you had to go to work. I got bored so I decided that I'd take her out for a walk to the park'

She couldn't see where this was going.

'We got to the park and I let her play in the sandbox. I watched her nearby but obviously not near enough. I hadn't taken my eyes off her the whole time. But then I got a message from you on the phone…'

Her eyes felt foggy.

'It was only a split second. But it was enough for a man to take her. I tried to run- but I couldn't, I wasn't fast enough. And I lost her'

She looked away, trying to make sense of everything he had said.

'You locked yourself in the bedroom for days, I could hear you crying. We contacted the police but we didn't get any news. I'm sorry.'

Cameron didn't know what she should be feeling. She didn't know who she should be feeling sorry for. Why was he telling this to her now? What did he want to do?

'What are you trying to say House?'

' That I'm sorry'

'You're sorry?!' suddenly she didn't feel so upset.

'You just come up with this little story and you think that's enough to make me forgive you?'

House looked at her. His eyes felt watery but he didn't let the droplets fall. Her face was a soft pink and her eyes were blurred from under the tears. Her crying was making her voice uneven.

'I just thought…'

'You thought what? That by telling me, it were enough to explain your sudden change of behaviour? Your stubbornness? Your bitterness? The whole way you've acted and confused people since you've gotten shot? Look, I'm sorry you had to see all that happen but that's not enough House'

He felt angry at her. Truly angry at her for the first time. He needed her to understand but she wasn't getting it. This wasn't the Cameron he knew.

'I've been a bastard because I was scared! I don't want to see you crying for days on end and I don't want to see Ellie taken away from me like that and I could do nothing to prevent it. I don't want to loose the only things I actually give a damn about. Don't you get it?!'

Allison stopped and stared at him. She bit her bottom lip and nodded silently.

She couldn't hold it in. She stood up from the couch and ran into his bedroom, burying her face into one of his pillows and let her self go.

He sat on the couch and sighed, disappointed in himself. He didn't see the conversation ending this way. Taking advantage of his time alone, House let few tears he had been holding in come down his face.

He sat there for a few minutes and thought about what he had told her. What was he thinking? Maybe it would have been best if he didn't tell her anything. But he wouldn't have never let himself live with it.

Standing his cane up in his hand, House pushed himself off the seat and straightened himself up. He limped towards his bedroom to where he could still hear her sobbing.

-----------------------------------

He found her on his side of the bed with he back facing the door.

Limping over, he sat himself on the vacant side, pulling his legs up and placing them neatly in front of him.

Her body jumped a little as she breathed.

Uncertain of whether he should do so, he shyly put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

She pushed the pillow closer to her face when she felt his touch.

The held there for what fel like a long time before Cameron's crying finally paced down.

House took his hand off her shoulder and slid down a bit, so that he was now lying on the bed on his side facing her. He sighed softly.

'I'm sorry' he said gently.

Cameron let the pillow fall a bit from her face and opened her eyes. She looked around the area of the room from her side of the bed.

' Heh, well you aren't exactly the one feeling like a total idiot right now'

'But I am the one that made you feel like one'

She turned over to face him.

Her face seemed redder and messier than before but to him she was still beautiful.

'I just wish that you'd told me about it earlier. I wouldn't have judged you. I would have helped you'

Embarrassed, he moved his eyes down towards the bed.

'So what now?' she whispered.

'We can give it another shot'

'After what happened…'

He looked at her hopefully as if needing her to accept his offer.

'What if I'm not into that idea?'

His expression saddened.

'I can live with that ... but I don't want to'

A small smile grew on Cameron's face.

'I don't want you to either'

Her sudden comeback had surprised him. House couldn't control the grin growing on his face, relieved that he had been given another chance.

A rush of emotions rand through the two and he could feel himself tightening the gap between them.

He pulled her close to him, letting her tuck her face into his chest. She breathed in his scent. Allison looked up and gazed into his eyes, holding her focus onto the bright blueness of them.

House leaned his head down forward towards her and brushed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes as she pressed onto him, allowing him to deepen their kiss.

She was first to pull away. Not able to help her smiling, Cameron tucked her head back into his chest and enjoyed the comfort of having him close to her.

It didn't take long before they both fell asleep. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

At last they felt somewhat relaxed that things had been resolved.

------------------

It was late afternoon when the two awoke.

House was first to open his eyes, looking around to make sure that the image of Cameron in his arms wasn't just a dream.

He moved to look next to him and saw her, still asleep. Comforted by the fact that she was still there, he closed his eyes.

Allison opened one eye to make sure his were closed, before she opened the other. She lay on her side and watched him lying there resting and was unable to stop the smile showing on her face.

'Stop it'

She jumped when she heard his voice but then laughed at herself and gave a sarcastic reply.

'Stop what?'

'Staring at me. I can feel your eyes piercing a hole it my face'

'Sorry'

Cameron remained her focus on him forcing House to open his eyes.

'You can never win a staring competition with Gregory House'

She dropped her eyes and looked away puzzled.

'Okay, I'll let you win this round' House said quickly trying to cheer her up.

'No it's not that'

'Fill me in?'

'… Greg-'

'What's up?'

Allison furrowed her brows. 'I can't remember the last time I've called you by your first name'

'Oh' He tried to think back. 'Five years ago?'

'Hmm, maybe'

A familiar moment of silence fell between the two.

He relaxed onto is pillow. 'Ally what's the time?'

Cameron looked at the clock on the bedside table.

' Five Thir- … did you just?-'

House smirked.

She looked at him unsure at first but then she grinned and moved herself closer to him.

'What's going to happen now?' she whispered.

He was tempted to give a snide remark but he knew what she meant and went with a proper response.

' Well…. It's up to you. You and Ellie both still have your things here, so you're more than welcome to move back in'

'What about Jen?'

'I think this place can fit one more'

Allison sighed.

'This feels strange. Things have never settled between us'

'I think its more that we just never let things settle between us' he corrected.

She looked up at him.

'It wasn't a question' she teased.

'Free speech?'

He slid his arm around her waist holding her tightly and placing a kiss on her head.

'I think I'll have to get use to things being 'settled' between us'

'I think so too'

-------------------------

Jen and her sister towed the suitcases into House's apartment.

They had just come back from dinner and had picked up their luggage from the motel.

'Are you sure its alright for me to stay? I'm quite happy to stay at the motel'

'I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't okay' replied House in a slightly blunt tone.

Cameron gave him a look.

'Thanks' said Jen for the third time in the past half an hour.

Allison moved the last suitcase inside and closed the door.

'Is it alright if you sleep on the couch Jen?'

'That's fine'

'Great'

Cameron rolled her suitcases into House's bedroom and moved her sisters one to the side of the lounge room.

House watched the two of them move around the room. He never thought he'd see the day when his home was actually taken over by women.

Allison went around and picked up objects that were scattered on tables and some of Ellie's toys, which were on the floor, gathering them up and putting them aside.

'Well make yourself at home, toilets down the corridor, I only have one- kitchens over there and Ally and I will be in the bedroom.'

Jen looked at her sister and smile, acknowledging the fact that House had used her first name.

Cameron smiled back proudly and almost boastfully to that fact before quickly walking after House who was already limping down the corridor towards his room.

-------------------

'Thanks for all this- you know, letting Jen stay and stuff'

'No problem'

He slipped a shirt on and added the clothes he had worn for the day to a pile that had accumulated for the past week on a chair in the room.

Cameron went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

---------------------

Jen looked around the lounge room of House's apartment. It wasn't all that big but good enough.

Going over to her suitcase, she pulled out her pyjamas and her toiletries.

Hearing a tap running in the bathroom, she went to sit on the couch until the toilet was free.

She smiled for her sister as she scanned the place. She knew her sister had wanted things to be like this from the start. Cameron hated keeping secrets and for the past four years Jen knew she'd been struggling with it.

------------------------------

Ellie lay on the floor of Wilson's apartment, watching the television.

He walked past her and stared at the little girl lying on the floor. The position she was in didn't look at all comfortable but she seemed happy.

'Ellie I think its bedtime, your mommy doesn't like you staying up late'

She looked up at him, her eyes begging for a little more TV time.

'5 minutes?'

The toddler returned her eyes to the screen immediately not wasting a second.

'_Television addict, just like her father' _he thought shaking his head.

-------------

I was around 10pm when the members in House's home got ready for bed. They had spent the few hours of that night unpacking and sorting things out. Cameron especially, took the time to look properly through the suitcases she had well forgotten about. This time House was by her side.

She showed him the photo album of Ellie. He took it in his hand and spent at least 5- 10 minutes looking at each page. Sometimes Allison would jump in and tell her about the photo; other times she just enjoyed glancing at him and watching his interest in the pictures.

So many years all in one book.

House stopped when he came to the one of his daughters third birthday. She sat at a table, a small chocolate cake sat in front of her with exactly three burning candles on it. Allison knelt next to her daughter, an excited grin along her face.

The next one had Jen in it with the two. They were all seated at the table, Ellie was just about to blow out her candles. Jen was clapping and so was Cameron, but rather oddly Allison was holding a pillow.

The soft bag sat on her lap as Cameron and her sister waited for Ellie to take out the flames.

He looked up from the album and at Cameron.

'When her birthday?'

She stopped what she was doing. How could she have forgotten to tell him?

'This Wednesday actually'

She got up and went over to House, taking a peek at which photo he was up to.

'Yeah, that was her third birthday'

He nodded.

'Why are you holding a pillow?'

Cameron couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

'That pillow… is the same pillow that you slept on four years ago'

He looked at her dumbfound.

'Its over there'

She pointed at the pillow, which was sitting on one of the bags. It was a lot paler that it was four years ago.

'I don't know why, but she loves it'

He looked over at the pillow and back to the photo feeling a little awkward.

'You mean a lot to her you know that?'

House closed the book.

'Tired?'

She looked at the small mess she had made on the floor.

'A little'

'Same'

They both tucked themselves into his bed and he switched of the lights.

Cameron moved closer to his side and made herself comfortable.

'Ally?'

'Yes Greg?'

'… I know'

She smiled her herself in the dark and soon drifted to sleep.

------------------

**A/N: **SORRY!!!! It took ages to update!!!. I've got my yearlies at the moment and it's hard to find time to write. Plus this chapter was suppose to be the ''resolving things'' chapter, so I was scared I wont meet your expectations. But too late now I suppose, what's done is done! Thanks for reading!!. I think I'll only have a few chapters to go until I finish this story.

Thanks everyone for all your comments!


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Wilson brought Ellie with him to the hospital. House and Cameron had come into the hospital together, both rather happy.

Jen had her own plans for the day and would meet them back at House's apartment in the evening.

----------------------

House sat in the armchair in his office watching Cameron sort his mail.

He smiled smugly to himself as he watched her type away.

Cameron felt his gaze and looked at him unsurely.

'What?'

'Nothing'

Just then Wilson came in with a small backpack in one hand and Ellie holding his other.

House saw them coming and immediately stood up to go fetch another mug of coffee. Cameron rolled her eyes as she watched him leave the room, leaving her alone in his office.

Wilson pushed the glass door open and Allison stood up to greet him.

'Mommy!'

'Hey sweetie'

She went over and petted her daughter on the head.

'Did she behave?'

'Yep, ate her dinner and all'

She smiled down at her daughter and took the backpack carrying some of Ellie's things from Wilson.

'Hey, I'm sorry for having her get dumped at your place. She's not your responsibility'

'No its fine, don't worry about it. Its good to help, especially with everything going on and all'' He gestured to House in the other room.

Cameron looked at House, taking his time with the coffee and fiddling around with the sugar packets before looking back at Wilson.

'Why's he in so early anyway?'

Wilson looked at her curiously.

Allison returned his look. She wasn't up for explanations. 'Ask him maybe'

'Yeah, maybe later, I better get going- got a new cancer patient today'

She smiled sincerely. 'Thanks again Wilson'

'Don't mention it'

-------------

Ellie held her mothers hand. The two stood in the room for a while. Cameron thought to herself while her daughter patiently waited by her side.

She looked at her little girl and could see that Ellie was looking at her father, holding his red mug in front of the white board.

'You wanna talk to Daddy?'

Ellie looked at her mother and thought for a while. She nodded.

Allison smiled, putting the backpack to one side, she then lead her daughter into the diagnostics room to see her father.

House turned his head towards them. He looked first at Cameron then at Ellie. Maybe he wasn't ready for this yet.

His daughter walked up to him and stood at his feet.

He stiffened as the child approached him.

'.. Hey kiddo'

'Daddy'

He forced a smile on his face.

Allison watched and giggled a little at father and daughter. She decided it would be safe to leave them while she sorted out the rest of the mail.

House saw her turn around and immediately snapped.

'Wait where are you going?'

'You two are fine, besides I've got mail to sort'

She continued in her direction.

The little girl sat herself down on the floor next to her father and looked at the whiteboard, wondering what was so interesting about the writing on it.

He looked at her oddly.

'… Umm you want a chair?'

Ellie shook her head and continued to sit there, staring blankly at the whiteboard.

House sighed and leaned his cane against the board and rigidly lowered himself onto the floor to sit next to her.

The both of them sat in silence. He felt stupid but he had to admit, it was certainly a different perspective when you're short.

'… So what did you do at Uncle Jimmy's?' He didn't know how to make conversation with a soon to be four year old.

' Watch TV'

'… Cool'

Ellie smiled proudly. 'It's my birf-day soon'

'Really?' House tried to make himself sound like he didn't know.

'Yup!'

He smiled at her. Her crystal blue eyes were shining with excitement.

---------------------

Foreman and Chase approached the glass door of the diagnostics room.

Chase reached out for the door handle but then halted, making Foreman almost walk into him.

'What are you doing!'

'Shh'

Foreman looked over Chase's shoulder. The two were dumbstruck when they found House sitting on the floor with Ellie by is side.

'Camera' Foreman whispered.

'What?'

'How often do you see House sitting on the floor with a four year old? C'mon Cuddy and Wilson love it.'

Chase rolled his eyes. 'Cut him some slack'

Forman looked at him weirdly. 'What are you gay?'

'No but I think my hair puts me in the 'metro' category'

Foreman scanned Chase up and down uncertainly and shrugged. 'Fair enough'

He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out his phone, snapping the moment before he missed it.

'Perfect'

'Lets see'

Suddenly Chase went along with the idea. The two looked at the picture on Foreman's phone like mischievous schoolboys not knowing Cameron had come round behind them.

'What are you two up to?'

The spun around and met face to face with her.

She saw the phone in Foreman's hand.

'Why are you taking pictures of House?' she raised an eyebrow.

Foreman shown her the screen so that she could see.

A grin spread over her face.

'So I take it his cool with her now?' Foreman cut in.

'Yeah, guess so' Cameron looked up from the cell. 'You two better get in before he sees you out here unless you enjoy long hours of clinic duty'

'Would it really make a difference?'

Chase shrugged and pushed open the glass door as if he hadn't noticed anything, followed by Foreman and Cameron.

'Morning, you're early'

House turned his head to see them, before realising Ellie was still beside him.

'Yeah' he replied embarrassedly.

The three of them smirked as they watched him try to help himself off the floor.

Ellie stood up and went over to Cameron who had made herself comfortable at a chair next to the glass table. Spreading her arms out wide, Cameron got the message and lifted her daughter on her lap.

'Okay… differential diagnosis everybody!'

House took up a marker and turned to the board.

-----------

Finally lunchtime.

House shut the clinic room door behind him and headed up stairs.

------------------

Ellie rolled her fathers large tennis ball around on the floor while her mother searched for a good day care centre to send her. She'd been wanting to do so for quite some time now.

He walked into the room and the two head turned towards him.

'You've been at that thing all morning. What are you doing?'

'Finding a day care for Ellie. She can't keep coming to work with us'

'Just send her to the one downstairs'

'I was hoping somewhere else'

'Why?'

'I don't know, maybe its not such a bad idea. I'll think about it'

He nodded.

'Hungry?'

'M-hmm'

House felt something poking at his leg.

He looked down and found Ellie had moved and was now staring up at him.

'Daddy, I need to go potty'

He raised and eyebrow and looked at Cameron.

She smiled.

'You heard her'

'What?'

'Greg, she needs to go to the toilet'

'You can take her'

'But she asked you'

'I can't go into the female toilets. You know, everyone will be … looking at me' he said sarcastically.

'Well take her to the ones in the change rooms. No one really goes there, besides you just have to take her, she can do everything else herself'

'Bu-'

'Daddy! Please, I really need to go!"

'Greg!'

'Fine-'

The little girl had already offered her hand for her father to hold.

Allison smiled smugly to herself as she watch the two leave the room.

-----------------

As Ellie and her father walled down the corridors towards the change room toilets there were quiet a few faces from nurses and other staff who turned to see his sudden vulnerability and tolerance in behaviour.

'Well here we are, you do your thing'

'Can you wait for me?'

He looked at her oddly. 'Yeah sure'

Ellie trotted into the cubical and closed the door.

House stood in front of the toilet stall feeling a bit stupid.

Not long after there was a flush and the little girl reopened the door and headed towards the taps.

She stopped in front of the basin staring hopelessly at it.

'Aren't you gonna wash your hands?'

Ellie looked up at her father.

'I can't reach'

Then he remembered she wasn't yet tall enough. _Dah!'_

He leaned his cane against the wall and bend over slightly to lift her up to the sink and allowing her to wash her hands before putting her back down again.

'Fank you'

---------------------

The two met Cameron back in the office.

'I think I'll make the gossip headlines of tomorrow'

Allison raised an eyebrow.

'The nurses see everything'

Cameron relaxed her features. 'Oh it can't be that bad'

'I can sense a lot of bets being made'

She giggled.

'Well I'm hungry, you ready to go?'

-----------------------------

Ellie swung her legs back and forth happily on her chair while she and her parents waited for their food to arrive.

The waitress approached them balancing three plates.

'Salad sandwich, Steak.. and a kids meal for the little one'

'Still with the rabbit food I see' House looked at Cameron sandwich and rolled his eyes teasingly.

'Hey, I haven't commented on your food. Not that your taste has changed either'

Ellie sat quietly and nibbled on her fries watching her parents joke at each other, her blue eyes focusing on them.

------------------

After lunch the three of them were walking back to the hospital.

'Mommy, can I have ice cream?'

Allison looked at her daughter.

'Ohh.. I don't know…'

Ellie looked up at her father.

'Daddy can I have ice cream?'

House looked at Cameron.

She smiled and gave him a wink.

He looked back at his daughter a cheeky grin appeared on his.

'Okay, but I bags the chocolate flavour'

'But I always have chocolate!'

'Are you sure? Because chocolates my favourite flavour'

'Its mine too!'

'Is not'

'Is too!'

Allison laughed and played along. 'Okay Okay, you both have chocolate'

---------

They came out of the ice cream shop, each of them holding a cone and licking away.

The little girl held onto her mother's hand, the other feeding herself with the dessert.

'I think I can get good at this' House started.

'Good at what?'

'Being the _cool_ parent'

'I'm cool'

'Well I let her have ice cream'

'She can get ice cream from me too.- '

'Mines better'

'…So your really up to this then?'

'Up for what?'

'You know… the whole _daddy_ thing'

'Yeah, but I'm not very good at it'

Allison took another lick of her ice cream.

'Your gonna be a great father'

House stopped, his eyes wide from what she had just said.

Cameron walked ahead with Ellie a few steps before looking back at him.

'You coming?'

-----------------

I was back to normal once they got back to the hospital. Cameron remained in the diagnostic room and House's office doing filing and paperwork and House went to the clinic. Foreman and Chase were running between the lab and the patient, taking samples and tests.

House looked at the clock. There was still half and hour before his shift was over. He decided however that he would give himself an early mark. He slipped out of the room after he'd finished with the patient and head towards the elevators.

Wilson's office was the way to go.

-----------------

'Hey'

House closed the door and made himself comfortable on the seat in front OF Wilson's desk.

His friend looked up at him.

'I see you've made an escape from clinic duty yet _again'_

'Half an hour early break'

'Wait till Cuddy finds out'

'She won't'

Wilson shook his head. 'Well its not a bad thing anyway. I was planning to talk to you about why you came in so early this morning'

House paused.

'Does it matter?'

'Well no, but it pays to satisfy my curiosity- you never come in earlier that you should'

'mm, I wouldn't say that'

'Or perhaps you've solved some issues with Cameron'

'Are you gonna do this this til my clinic hours are actually over because if you are, I know George next door wont mind me sitting with him. I mean he is in a coma and all'

'Well then you've lost one place to go'

House looked at him disbelieved.

'You're going to ban be coming here because I wont talk to you'

Wilson leaned back on his chair.

'Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy…. Fine. I'll tell you'

His friend sat back up and waited attentively for him to start.

'What?'

'Well go on.'

'Hey I said I'd tell you. Never said _when_ I'd tell you'

Wilson sighed and glared at his friend, then he squinted when he finally figured it out for himself.

'You did didn't you? You left Ellie with me last night so you could go see Cameron. That's why you came in early, because you came in with her. Cameron's never late. Ooh boy'

House didn't know what to say, he'd lost in his own game before it had even started.

'Why didn't you tell me?!' Wilson's expression was like an excited child.

He didn't like this feeling, it was as if he'd lost his snark and worse- his reputation for being like a brick wall. The fact that Wilson had figured he'd gone to Cameron meant that he was now vulnerable to being knocked down, crush- demolished.

He got up from his seat and headed towards the door.

'Hey where're you going?'

'Guess'

------------

**A/N:** LONGGGG time no update. I've officially finished my yearlies, caught a cold- gotten better, received the results for my tests, completed two assignments, attended my little cousins birthday, made two small home videos and… that's all I can think of. And now I'm updating my story.

All stress is pretty much out of the way so I _should _ be writing a little more now.

Hope this chapter was okay. I need to get the ''flow'' back.

Thanks for reading!!


	21. Chapter 21

Cameron had decided that she would put Ellie in the hospital day-care. She wanted her to start as soon as possible and the nurses were happy for her to start tomorrow. Tuesday.

She saw House coming into the room. Just in time. Cameron stood up and headed towards the door.

'Hey where're you going?'

'To Cuddy's'

'Why?'

' To take ask if I can… we can take a day off on Wednesday for Ellie's birthday'

'Fine- First Wilson now you. No ones ever there for me when I need them.' He sulked in a childish tone.

Allison smiled and took a quick glance down the hallway to see if anyone was paying attention to them before giving him a small peck on the cheek and walking off.

House felt the urge to grab her and kiss her more but held back.

He saw Ellie sitting on the floor looking at a picture book, supposing that his daughter was use to her mother walking in and out of the room now. If it were before, she would have started crying.

Deciding to leave her to her book, he went into his office. Ellie saw her father go into the room and got up from the floor picking up the book with both hands and trotted after him.

House sat at his desk and took up his ipod, placing it on the dock.

Just as he was about to start the song he saw the top of a small head just past the edge of his desk.

He stood up and looked over the table, finding that Ellie had moved and sat herself on the floor of his office. She looked up at him and smiled.

'You're quick'

'Daddy read?'

For a moment there he tempted to say 'no'. Reading was more of a mother's job. Why couldn't she ask him to teach him how to ride a motorbike or take her to monster trucks. But then he realised anytime spent with his daughter was time well spent.

Nodding he gestured for her to come over.

Ellie got up happily and walked to her father, who lifted her up to sit on his good knee.

House looked at the title of the book and read 'Guess How Much I Love You'.

Ellie giggled. And turned to the first page.

He looked at it but stopped when he remembered something.

'Ellie, do you know what you want for your birthday?'

The little girl looked up at her father and thought.

'Yes'

'Wanna tell me so I can get it for you?'

'No'

House look at her, a little confused at where in his question he had gone wrong.

'Why?'

'I don't fink you can find it'

He raised an eyebrow. What on earth did she want?

'I bet I can'

Ellie shook her head'

'I want mommy and daddy and Ellie to all live together'

'So you want… a family?'

House was taken aback a little unexpectedly. Since when would a four year old say something like that?

'But you do live with mommy and daddy'

'I know'

'So does that mean you've already gotten your present?'

'No, I want mommy and Ellie to live with daddy forever'

'Did your mommy tell you to say this?'

'No'

She didn't care that she didn't have the coolest toys or the most friends. She just wanted to be with her parents and know that they'd always be there.

'Okay then -that can be arranged'

The little girl looked up at her father, hopefully but it wasn't long before her smile dropped.

'Daddy, are you angry at mommy?'

'What makes you say that?'

'You make mommy cry'

House looked at her. She was serious about this question. She really wanted to know. Ellie was looking up at her father, lips pursed lightly together and her stunning blue eyes refused to blink. He felt his throat clot and his stomach feel a little heavier.

'.. No I'm not angry at mommy, I'm just very stupid sometimes, but never because I want to make mommy cry'

'Daddy do you love mommy?'

'… very much'

'That's goowd.. Daddy?'

'Yeah?'

'I don't want to read anymore'

'Same'

Ellie leaned back onto her father's body, resting her head on his chest and listening to him beating. They both sat there in silence until Cameron returned.

----------------------------------

Allison returned with a few papers and files in her hand, turning into the room she stopped.

'You're still here'

'Your point?'

'Nothing'

'What Cuddy say?'

'She said it was fine'

'That's it?'

'No… she also said we could leave early tomorrow, to go shopping for a present'

'See why didn't you tell me that instead!'

'Well I was going to but-'

'Let's go'

'Not now'

'Why? It's early'

'It's two days early!'

'Fine! Goody two shoes.'

------------------------------------

Chase and Forman sat in the MRI room, scanning the patient while occupying themselves with gossip and discussion.

'Sooo' Chase started to sway on his chair.

'There's no tumour'

'Fine'

'What? You're just up for another gossip and tell session about House aren't you?'

'Apparently its Ellie's birthday on Wednesday. Well its what I've heard anyway'

'And..'

'Just saying'

------------------------------------

The three arrived back at home around 6. Jen was on the lounge watching television. Ellie went over to join her while Cameron and House went into the bedroom to get changed.

'So what did you do today Ellie?'

'I went to work with mommy and daddy'

'Yeah? How was it?'

'Good'

Jen smiled at her niece.

'Hungry? How about you help me cook dinner'

'Owkay'

-------------------------------

'She wants a family' House took out a hanger for his jacket.

'Who?'

'Your daughter'

'She's yours too.- How do you know?'

'I asked her when you went to go see Cuddy'

Allison smiled. 'She's been wanting one since she was about a year old- when she found out that practically all kids in her day care had a mom AND a dad'

'Right'

'She has one now'

'…Ally stay with me'

'What? I'm here'

'No, I mean move in for good- I want you to unpack all your suitcases, we'll get a bed for Ellie- she can sleep in the study. I'll rearrange the furniture'

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah fine.' He went and sat on the bed, removing his shoe.

'What on earth has gotten into you then?'

'I just – want to give Ellie that family she hasn't had'

'Feeling guilty?' she grinned at him.

House looked down ashamed.

Without him knowing, Allison had gotten closer to him and before he knew it, he was staring right down at her feet.

Slowly he looked up. '- Yes -'

A tear rolled out from the corner of her eye as she lowered herself to sit next to him on the bed. Gently she rested her head on his shoulder.

'So do we get a new wardrobe? Cause I doubt your one's going to fit all the stuff in my suitcases'

She felt his body relax under her as she finished speaking.

He turned and kissed the top of her head with a smile. 'We'll get a new house if we have to …or maybe Wilson will swap with us'

Cameron laughed. ' You're still a jerk'

'And you still love me'

A clash in the kitchen broke the moment, followed by Ellie's crying.

Allison sprung up and rushed to the kitchen to find Ellie in Jens arms, a smashed plate on the floor.

Her sister saw her and quickly explained what had happened.

'She was just helping me get a plate off the table, its my fault, I should have helped her- I knew she couldn't reach'

Ellie saw her mother and went over to her, still crying with tears pouring down her face.

'IM SORWYYy!'

Cameron crouched down and opened her arms, catching her daughter in a hug.

' Shh, its okay Ellie- everyone makes mistakes'

Not so long after, House had come out to the scene.

Allison got up, carrying Ellie in her arms, the little girl's face still red and damp from the tears.

'Greg, could you take her while l go get changed and help Jen'

He nodded.

She smiled slightly and gave Ellie to him.

His daughters weight shifted, as she got comfortable, resting her head on his shoulder. Knowing his leg wasn't up for it, he headed toward the sofa.

------------------

Allison got changed quickly and returned to help her sister finish cooking dinner.

She found Jen leaning against the wall, a small grin on her face as she watched House and Ellie on the sofa.

---------------------

'Hey-'

Ellie didn't respond.

'Hey, Ellie look at me'

She slowly looked up, still trying to catch her breath.

'I'm sorry'

'No crying over broken plates- got that?'

The little girl sobbed a bit more.

'Yeah?'

She nodded.

He pulled her in for a hug.

'You know, your're starting daycare again tomorrow and very soon you'll be in kindergarten which means no crying over broken plates'.

'O-kay'

--------------

Cameron help Jen finish making dinner.

The four of them had short conversations during the meal, talking about Ellie starting day care, her birthday, work and sharing point of views on things.

Jen noticed that throughout the whole time, Allison was smiling brightly.

When they were having dessert, she finally spoke out.

'So, anything you want to tell me?' she winked at her sister.

Allison looked at House.

'I'm gonna live here, as in stay here- we are, me and Ellie'

Cameron watched for a reaction in her sister.

Jen let out a bit of a laugh keeping her mood cheerful.

'Thank god, that's brillia-'

'Really?!!'

All three heads turned to the little voice that had suddenly arisen.

House gave his daughter a childish reply.

'Yep!'

Unfortunately he received a tap on the side of his arm from Allison for mocking his little girl.

----------------------------

Tuesday arrived only too soon. 7 am and they all knew exactly what would be happening first thing in the morning when they got to the hospital.

Ellie had been excited about it, all the night before, however her moods seemed to have changed since.

'Please!!! Noo!! Mommy!!'

She clung onto anything she could hang on to. Her mother's blouse, her mothers bag, an arm, leg, hair.

'No Ellie, come on- we talked about this'

Next was her father.

'Daddy!! I'm sorry I broke your plate! Please!!'

She held tightly onto his cane.

This was an embarrassment for both parents.

House knelt down painfully to the height of his daughter.

'What did I say yesterday? About being a big girl?'

I t was clear that she was trying her best now to calm down.

The nurse stood and waited patiently for them to solve the problem. She looked from Cameron to House to Ellie and then back at Cameron.

'How about Dr. Cameron stays with her for a while, so she can settle down' she suggested.

Allison looked at her watch.

'I can't- I have a meeting in 10 minutes. Greg?'

He nodded acceptingly.

The nurse was a bit taken aback by House's unexpected streak of kindness and tolerance.

As Cameron jogged back to the elevator, he gave a hand to Ellie as he accompanied her into the day care room.

He could feel the eyes of nurses and other hospital staff drawing their eyes upon him, making him feel somewhat humiliated. But her realized there was going to be more of these moments to come so all he could do was ignore them.

----------------------

Foreman walked into the room, shortly followed by Chase, Wilson and surprisingly Cameron.

House was standing next to the whiteboard, starting to list symptoms of their next case.

'So I heard we had a problem down at the day-care' started Chase.

'Yeah, also heard that there was a little fatherly action going on' Foreman rubbed in.

House looked up.

'Yeah Yeah, so you all had your fun- you happy?'

Then ­he noticed Wilson and Cameron in the room.

'Jimmy what are you doing here? And aren't you suppose to be at a meeting?'

'Fine- I'll be going then'. Wilson walked out of the room, which left Cameron standing.

'I…. Didn't have a meeting.'

Those in the room could easily tell House's face was brewing with anger, defeat and surprise.

'You lied?'

'You say everybody lies'

'Yeah, that's what I say- but your not suppose to lie'

'Why?'

'Cause.. y ou're the good one!''

'Are you angry?'

'….. No'

'Good then'

Cameron smiled and took a place at the glass table.

'Wow' Chase said amazedly.

Foreman raised an eyebrow at him.

'Right- so we all here?'

Chase and Foreman joined Cameron at their places at the table and began their new case.

-----------------------------------------

'_Where the hell is she?'_ he thought to himself.

Cameron should have been back by now so the could go shopping for Ellie's present.

Impatience got the better of him. House got up and decided to go looking for her.

Foreman passed him down the hall.

'Hey, seen Cameron?'

'Last time I saw her was down at the lab'

--------------------------------------------------

House walked to the help desk frustrated.

He'd been on three levels. Wilson's office, patients room, lab, change rooms and he still couldn't find her.

Checking his watch, he registered that he'd spent officially 37minutes looking for her.

Limping behind the nurses at the desk, he bent down towards the microphone.

'Paging Dr Cameron!- Dr Cameron if you are in this building, please report to the diagnostics room. Unless you want the whole hospital to know that you forgot your daughters birthday present. …. Oops'

His voice rung through the speakers in the hospital, as faces turned around trying to see whether the young immunologist was around.

--------------------------------------

Not more than 10 seconds later, he heard the loud clicking of a pair of heels coming towards him.

'What the hell do you think your doing?!'

He turned around to find Cuddy's anger stained face.

'Paging Cameron'

'You have a pager'

'She's not replying my messages'

'Allison was with me in my office!'

'Right, so can I have her now? This schedule really isn't working for me. You know- busy parent. I can't always run around. I mean, just let me have her. I'm responsible and… you can have more kids.'

'We were talking'

Cuddy rolled her eyes as Cameron came up to them both.

House spotted her.

'Oh look, I guess she likes me better anyway. I'll have her back on Thursday'

Allison gave Cuddy a confused look.

'Ready to go?'

'Thanks for informing the whole hospital'

'I couldn't find you'

'Why didn't you just call me?'

'I paged you'

'I have a phone'

'Call you when we're in the same hospital? That's just silly'

'We have to be back by six thirty, to pick Ellie up, that's when the day-care closes'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they knew it they were down at the mall. Completely clueless about which store they should set foot in first.

'Toys 'r' us'

'I don't think she's really into toys. Besides you already bought her tons.'

Cameron looked towards the pet store.

'Don't you even think about replacing Steve'

'Fine'

'Lets go find her a bed'

Allison nodded. It was something they could both agree on.

House followed while reaching into his pockets for his cell.

------------------------------

They had spent a few minutes browsing already and seemed to have gotten frustrated at House's disinterest.

'You've been typing on that thing for ages now'

House closed the phone and put it back in his pocket.

' Okay…I like this one'

House pointed to a bed that's frame was like a motorcar.

'Greg, you have a daughter'

'Girls can like cars'

'Boys can like dolls'

'That's just weird'

'How about this?'

Cameron pointed to a bed, its frame was white and it stood on four posts on each of its corners.

'Mmmnn..'

'Its decent'

'Nah- how about that one?'

House pointed to the bed directly next to it.

'It looks a bit like yours'

'Ours'

'Why would you want her to have a bed like that?'

'You don't like it?'

'No- actually its quite nice, I think it could have a lighter shade though'

'They probably would have one that's lighter'

'Okay then'

------------------------------

Within no more than 45 minutes, the two had chosen, paid and arranged for the bed to be home delivered.

It was a bit awkward to walk out of the store empty handed.

'What now?' House looked at Allison.

'A cake'

'I like the sound of that idea- lets get chocolate'

'Why's that?'

'Because I like chocolate'

'Lets keep in mind its not your birthday'

'Awwh, but mom!!'

'Don't worry, she likes chocolate too- there's a cake store about five minutes from here'

She smiled at him and walked ahead.

------------------------

Ellie sat in the corner of the room with a set of crayons and paper.

All the other kids her age were playing with each other.

She looked up at them. For the whole day, she hadn't spoken to any of them, nor had they spoken to her.

A nurse had come up to her, trying to encourage her to join in but she was reluctant to.

Looking back at her paper, she continued to drawing. Coloring off the remaining outline of her tree leave in green, Ellie got up from her position and went to look for the nurse on duty.

She found her squatting next to a little girl about a year younger than her. The nurse was helping her build a tower of lego.

Ellie went over and tugged at the nurse's shirt.

The lady turned around.

'Hello Ellie, do you want to help Lucy build?'

The little girl shook her head.

'When do I get to go home?'

The nurse looked at her sympathetically. Then she pointed to the clock on the wall.

'See your parents should be here for you when both the hands on the clock point down at the six'

Ellie looked up at the gadget on the wall. The long hand was just past twelve and the shorter one was right on six.

--------------------------

One chocolate cake later, House and Cameron headed back to the hospital.

'You think that cake's enough?'

'I think so'

'For eight people?'

'No its just the four of us'

'mmm…. No its not.'

Cameron stopped walking and turned to him.

'What did you do?'

'I made it an official party;

For a minute, Cameron believed him but then she shook her head and grinned.

'I would have known'

House smiled.

'People do have phones you know?'

She dropped her grin.

'Okay this isn't funny anymore- Greg be serious'

'I am'

She stared at him for a long minute searching his eyes to see whether he was lying or not.

'WHAT?!- why didn't you tell me earlier! When are they coming!?'

'Relax, just to dinner'

'What are we going to feed them?!'

'Take out'

'The cakes definitely not big enough'

'Like I said'

Allison stopped and glared at him.

--------------------------------

They walked out of the cake store with a bigger box.

'You got lucky this time- she wasn't going to refund it'

'We barely left the front door!'

'Yeah well you know how ''cakes'' aren't something people refund'

'Come on, what could you do to a cake in five minutes?'

'I wish you'd told me earlier. It would have saved the embarrassment'

'W- -…. Sorry'

'I forgive you'

-------------------------------

Ellie looked up at the clock, both hands pointed to the six.

Home time.

She looked towards the door of the room expecting her parents to walk through and collect her any minute now.

--------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Ellie looked up at the same clock. Where were they?

A part of her told her that adult were normally late, the other part made her believe that they had forgotten about her.

She slouched back down in her chair. A stack of pictures she had drawn, sat in front of her.

Just as she was on the verge of tears, a nurse came up and tapped her back.

'Ellie, your mommy and daddy are here'

She turned around and saw Allison and Greg at the door.

Almost forgetting about her drawings she totted towards them, breaking into a half run.

'Mommyyy!!!'

Allison almost fell over as her daughter clung onto her legs.

House looked down at his little girl and gave her a pat on her head.

'She did these today' The nurse handed him her drawings with a smile.

Cameron crouched down and Ellie took the opportunity to bury her head into her mother's shoulders.

Allison could feel her daughter sniffing as her blouse became damp.

'What's wrong sweetie?'

She lifted her daughter up and headed towards the elevator, House walking beside her.

'Where were you?'

'Sorry, mommy and daddy were a little late. We had something very important to do. Ellie we would never forget about you'

-------------------------

As they went into the elevators, House took a look through the pictures his daughter had drawn.

Scanning through them like medical files he found that she had almost drawn a mini picture book.

There was one of which he made out to be the three of them as well as Jen watching her blow out her birthday candles.

One of Steve.

One of her and her mother with flowers in their hands.

One of a monster truck. House smiled at it proudly.

There was one of ''the team'', where Chase was reading a news paper and Foreman was what appeared to be screaming at him for something and Cameron was at the computer.

There was one of just the three of them all sitting down on his couch.

And at the end of the pile, there was a picture of just him and his daughter. He was pushing her on the swing and both had a big smile on their faces.

-------------------------------------

The lift chimed as they arrived on the lobby.

Ellie had calmed down and was now holding her mothers hand, walking with her to the front door.

Cameron looked back at him quietly, watching him look at the picture with interest.

As he caught up to them, Allison nudged his side as she glanced at the papers in his hand.

He saw them catch her eye.

'I like this one'

He showed her the one of him pushing his daughter on the swing.

'Where's me?'

House looked at the drawing and pointed to the flower near the bottom of the page.

'I think that could be you'

Allison looked at the flower slightly offended.

'That's just mean'

House took out the one with the three of them.

'Well this one was my second best'

She smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek.

'You thought you like those? I think you should start some sort of filing cabinet for them, because there are lots more to come.

He chuckled

'I just might'

**AN: **there are probably over a dozen spelling and grammar errors on here but I was just focusing on posting the chapter. I seemed to have died for a month or two there. Deepest apologies. The spark sort of disappeared, but its back now. Even though I'm not sure how often I can update for you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Oh yeah, and as ''_Jjamie_'' pointed out, NY isn't actually that far from Princeton. and therefore you don't need to fly there. But I don't really know my geography so without wanting to offend anyone- NY is going to be a few hundred miles more away from New Jersey, just so that air travel is required ;


End file.
